Trophy
by TheOpenedWay
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno was naive and didn't learn to stay away from strangers or to expect the unexpected, no matter how unrealistic the situation seems to be. VERY Darkfic. Mature Situations/Abduction/Swearing/Violence/Murder. [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Itachi would still be alive if I did.**

* * *

><p><em>Moaning.<em>

_Groaning._

_Creaking._

_Cries._

_Pleads._

_Tears._

_Blood._

_Grins._

_Broken._

_Stolen._

* * *

><p>Darkness was the only embrace she received for two whole months, for the room she was held in bore no windows. A lamp sat upon a small dresser next to her cot. She never turned it on, it would only remind her of how trapped she was.<p>

Sakura Haruno, eighteen years old, only about 5'5, green eyed pinkette (caused by a simple gene mutation), and aspiring doctor. Dreams used to be within her grasp, but reality smacked her right across the face. Fate could be a very cruel thing.

Laying on her side, legs pulled up to her chest, she pulled the thin sheets over her beaten body. She simply couldn't understand it, she was always a good girl. Doing all of her homework, never getting into fights with her schoolmates, no drugs, nothing. She was the definition of responsible.

During the time where she was left alone she went through every possible reason to figure out why this happened. Many reasons floated throughout her bruised mind, ideas slowly surfacing as she sat in the dark, barren room each night.

_Karma_ was out.

No petty problem she ever caused could create such a cruel punishment such as the one she was currently trapped in.

A_ set up_ was also out of the pickings.

Nobody she knew was sick enough to pay someone to do this to her. It was just unfathomable.

God wasn't an option either. She knew that no holy spirit would purposely send her spiraling into a fate so cruel. It just wasn't the type of thing a god would do, _right_? Gods were out there to be worshiped and prayed too. They only cursed the ones who have done wrong... right?

Right.

She was confident in that. That is why she prays to every holy being she has ever known, asking for safety, help, and peace. Heck, she even prays for the family she was separated from. _Tsunade..._ No, she wouldn't think about her. When she thinks of her adoptive mother the waterworks turn on. And _he_always seems to sense when she cries. He storms in, staring at her with those blank, dark eyes. Depending on his mood he would either hit her, walk away, or even come over and wipe her tears away, which only made her want to cry more.

She definitely didn't want to seem him any time soon. Never again would be perfectly fine too.

Why? Why did this happen to _her_out of everyone at the mall. There were prettier girls out there, ones with breasts that easily beat hers into the ground. Girls with thicker, curly hair, and eyes not quite as large as her own.

Why did _he _feel the _need_ to take _her_ instead of anyone _else_? Probably the pink hair. It made her stick out like an albino peacock among a sea of colorful birds. She was different, probably exciting to an insane maniac who was looking for new prey to poach. Every hunter would want the rare necessity of exotically colored game pending as their own, a trophy of some sort.

Cursed with the rare, yet beautiful coloring of a pink mane, minty eyes, and milk white skin, she just happened to be that game.

Sasuke Uchiha's trophy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks<strong>_** for checking out Trophy**_. This story will definitely progress to become EXTREMELY dark and graphic. Please keep that in mind. Though there isn't anything bad in the Prologue, so please, enjoy! :D **_I hope to make this story at least 10+ chapters, but that all depends on the amount of Reviews I receive, so gimme some feedback! SHMAAANKS C:_**_****

_**You know you wanna click that little button.**_  
><em><strong>Feed your desires and feed my appetite for feedback!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Heck, just say something. xD<strong>_


	2. Bruises Blemish the Skin

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Itachi would still be alive if I did.**_

* * *

><p><em>Whimpering.<em>

_Grunting._

_Sighs._

_Smirks._

_Sobs._

_Cuts._

_Bruises._

_Pain._

_Pleasure._

_Insanity._

* * *

><p>It was June 13, she was sure of it. Today was the day where her class would be graduating from High School; getting ready to start their lives as adults. Each of her friends, one by one, would walk up to the stage, shake their teacher's hands, receive their diploma, and walk off stage a graduate.<p>

Everyone minus herself.

Nara Shikamaru was probably valedictorian. He may be lazy, but his brain could answer any problem thrown at him. Sakura often wondered if he would know how to get out of this. Shikamaru would have probably built some sort of weapon out of pillows and floorboards so he could beat down his captor, but he's also smart enough not to get stuck in a situation as complex as her own.

Sakura buried her face in the cold pillow. She had to stop thinking about her friends being stuck in here rather than herself. Clearing her mind, she began to think of Yamanaka Ino, her best friend since Kindergarten. The beautiful blonde was probably going to walk up the stage in black heels and the army green colored gown Konoha High made the graduates wear. She would still probably look better than every other girl.

What if Ino were here? Would she be strong enough to fight back? The blonde would probably scream Sasuke's ears off before he even got the chance to touch her. But maybe Sasuke would give her an extra dose of whatever kind of drugs he uses. That's how he calms her down, drugging her just enough to react to his encounters, but not enough to fight back.

_'Stop, Sakura. You can't think of anyone else being stuck here. You wouldn't wish this kind of fate on anyone.' _Inner Sakura chided softly.

"I know," she whispered, not bothering to think her reply. The sound of her own voice at least reminded her that she was still breathing.

_'They all probably miss us anyway. Ino's probably prancing up on stage right now and giving a speech about us!' _Inner grinned, pushing the image of Ino cursing everyone to get off their asses and find her 'Billboard Buddy' and bring her home.

"I miss my piggy…" The pinkette said, tracing abstract designs on the crisp pillow case.

'_Hell, we both miss that prissy blonde swine, but we have to stop sulking and get into action! Like, now!'_

"You've been saying that ever since we got here," Slowly, she rolled over onto her back, clenching her teeth at the slight movement. "But I'm in too much pain to even stand."

_'Suck it up and get through it. Break the leg off the dresser and then smack that nutcase across the face with it!'_

"I can't…"

_'Stop being a baby! No knight is going to burst in and save you! You have to get through the pain and save yourself!' _She shrieked, punching the inside of Sakura's skull angrily. _'Do you want to die here or get out?'_

How could anyone possibly ask her that question, her own inner self no less! The pinkette sighed, pulling the thin sheet up and past her shoulders.

She knew she couldn't simply get up and walk out the door. Sasuke had a special dead bolt that locked from the outside. She's seen it when he lets her out to use the bathroom. Sakura also knows that he lives in some sort of condominium, so escaping through a window wasn't an option, unless there's a fire escape, but she never has enough time to look out each window to see if there is one.

Plus, even if this is some sort of apartment complex, she constantly wonders why no one else has heard her screams when Sasuke has his way with her. She never hears any other screams, so that proves that this isn't a sleazy building where people come to… have intercourse. So no one could possibly confuse her screams of pain as passion.

Maybe the walls were soundproof? Or maybe her captor is known for bringing hookers home and the other occupants are just used to him having sex. Though, he hasn't brought any other woman over…

_'Why would he bring some chick here? He has you! You're his permanent catch!'_

Ignoring her minds outburst, she wondered if there even were other occupants. Was the building possibly empty? Sakura simply didn't know.

Her eyes were used to the darkness by now; she scanned the simple room, looking for something that she might not have noticed during her two month stay that could help her escape. She knew there was a single door closet next to the foot of the cot, but the only things inside were extra clothes Sasuke gave her and some dust bunnies. The worst she could do was make him sneeze or hit him with a ball of rolled up shirts.

The dresser on her left was simply too heavy to lift, she wouldn't be able to get any leverage for her to break a leg off. The drawers were glued shut, so she couldn't pull them out to use as a weapon. Even the lamp resting atop it was a waste. It was a simple bendable desk lamp. If she hit him with it all it would do was bend back from force.

Sasuke must have made so many precautions before he snatched her, making every possible thing that she could use against him useless. Or maybe there was another captive before her? Was another young girl held hostage, raped, and then killed by his hands? Did he get bored of her and then felt like he needed a new piece of meat? Is that why she was here now?

So many questions that only the man somewhere on the other side of that locked door could answer.

Growling, she lifted her fist and slammed it back down onto the mattress, only to hiss in pain soon after. Sasuke always left her damaged after he would brutally take her. Finger-like bruises were left on her arms, waist, and inner thighs. He always became animalistic, biting and growling. His bites usually drew blood, which he would lap up afterwards; the thought making her feel sickly.

Sucking back a mixture of a gag and a sob, Sakura pushed herself up into a sitting position. Now was not the time to empty her stomach or to start crying. No matter how much she wanted to, crying wouldn't get her out of this, neither would puking. Plus, she was getting hungry, if she happened to puke Sasuke would probably think she caught a bug and wouldn't feed her.

It's been two months and she's already lost around seventeen pounds. She was originally around one-twenty, if she loses much more she'll only be skin and bones. Strength will be needed when she finally comes up with her master plan to get out of here. Waiting for the authorities isn't the best option anymore.

No, the pinkette hasn't given up on them, or her family, but this isn't CSI; cases like these take time. Sasuke nabbed her out of the malls parking lot, so there probably wasn't any video surveillance, she just _had_to park in the back. The only clues were maybe some bystanders and her shoulder bag that she dropped during the struggle.

God, that bag would have been so useful. Her cell was inside! If only she held it in her bra like Ino, she could have hid it from Sasuke and called the police by now!

Fate just happened to be a cruel thing.

Sakura definitely understood that by now.

Instead of sulking over useless thoughts, Sakura decided to get changed. Sasuke would probably be coming in soon. Whenever he saw her in the nightshirt she was given, he either had his way with her or roughly forced her to change. Neither were fun options.

Placing her palms together, she lifted her hands to her chin and began her prayers. "Dearest God, please cast your eyes on me and save me from this fate. I'm sorry for whatever I did to deserve this, but please, I beg of you, help me. Please, watch over me and grant me safety." She mumbled, finishing with a broken sigh. Sometimes she felt like no one listened to her.

Tossing the thin sheet back, Sakura turned on the lamp, hissing at the sudden intrusion of bright light. Once her pupils were used to the onslaught she got up and went to the small closet, keeping her eyes on the ground so she wouldn't see the barren walls which made her feel even more like a captive.

Grabbing a simple white bra, she put it on. Sasuke liked her to wear white undergarments; he once said something about being 'angelic', so only white ones were provided for her. Picking out a red T-shirt and black basketball shorts, she changed into them. It freaked her out how he knew her favorite color was red, that or he knew that it didn't clash with her coloring that badly.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself. She had nothing to do now but sit and wait.

The bed creaked under her weight as she slowly sat back down on it, the noise reminding her of how it creaked when she was forced upon it with Sasuke. Immediately Sakura stood back up and moved over to lean against the wall, putting the dresser between her and the cot.

Opting to just sit against the wall instead, she leaned against the wood, pressing her palm against her racing heart. Images of the night her innocence was torn flashed through her mind, like a slideshow, image after image presented.

_"Please don't… I'm sorry for whatever I did… please mister…"_

The sound of ripping fabric zipped through the air.

"Don't ever call me anything but Sasuke." He growled, "Scream all you like, Sa-ku-ra…" he grinned down at her as he pulled away. "Scream as

loud_as you like, it doesn't matter."_

"No! No, please!"

"Mmm…" The raven haired male hummed, pleased with her display of fear. He ripped off her shorts, revealing more of her than anyone else has ever seen. "Don't worry, this will be fun, I

promise._"_

"Please don't! Please, please, please, please, ple-AAAH!" Pain instantly shot through her, untouched skin being ripped, torn, and shred.

"It isn't happening! It isn't happening!" Sakura chanted, over and over and over again, desperately trying to push the thoughts away. Several other images of his pale skin, rope, and blood flashed through her mind before her Inner stepped in.

_'OI! HEY, PINKIE! Get a grip. You have to stay sane or else you'll end up as _another_ death on the news!' _Her Inner exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sakura sucked in a breath. "You're right." Loosening the grip she didn't even know she had on her hair, Sakura leaned back against the wall. Breathing wasn't coming as easily as it usually did.

_'Just breathe some more, play it safe around Sasuke, and then when his back is turned, WHAM! Stab him with your cereal spoon!'_

Sakura nodded. Today would be the day she seriously fights back against Sasuke, not some petty struggling or measly scratches. Now it's time to punch, kick, and scream bloody murder. She could do this.

_'Now that's what I want to hear! Kick that god damn, mother fuc-'_

Blocking out her inner personalities cussing rampage, Sakura nodded to herself once more. When Sasuke comes to her prison, she refuses to call it her room; she'll send him to hell and back again.

Yes, oh yes! She's sure of it. She could already feel the beginning of an adrenaline rush! When he unlocks that door she'll pounce on him, punching him right in the nose, she could already hear the delicious sound of it cracking beneath her palm. Maybe she could scratch his eyes out when he's cradling his broken face. A kick in the groin would also teach him a lesson, and then he'll never be able to touch any other girls again! Yes! It'll be great!

Once she's pounded him into the floor she'll run straight for the door. She's seen the one that will lead right out of the apartment. Its right down the hall, it has to be. The other doors either lead into Sasuke's own room, the bathroom, or the kitchen. If not, then she'll just grab a knife or something and fight him off until she finds an escape.

It's perfect! Her damn captor won't even know what hit him!

Too absorbed in her plan, the frail pinkette didn't even notice the slight _tick_of the deadbolt unlocking. Nor did she notice the large man pushing the door open, only to lean against the frame, staring at her.

"Get up."

Once the gravelly voice reached her ears, Sakura's head snapped up with a gasp. Her eyes met his soulless black ones, instantly making her recently grown backbone shrivel up and waste away.

He was bigger than she thought, and she saw him less than twelve hours ago.

Her plan was immediately flushed down the drain. She couldn't take him on, even with the element of surprise on her side. No wonder he nabbed her so easily. The dark haired male was tall with a lean frame; sinewy muscle was wrapped around sturdy bone. He wasn't bulky whatsoever, but he was still obviously strong.

Before Sakura could even move, he appeared in front of her in three strides, grabbing her wrist in a bruising hold and roughly dragging her up to her feet. She winced as his fingers squeezed the rope burned flesh around her wrists. "P-please don't hurt me…" Sakura whimpered in pain and fear.

God, she hated how she would turn into a pile of spineless glop when all he did was look at her. She lost her strength the moment he said two damn words. No wonder she was often teased and called a 'baby'. All she ever did was cower. Her plan would never have pulled through. She couldn't even hurt a fly.

The pounding of her heart was booming in her ears, she could practically hear the blood gushing through her veins. _Bam bam bam bam, _her heart just kept thrumming, beating against her rib cage.

He needed to stop staring at her or else her heart would probably stop beating altogether.

All Sasuke could do in return is grin. He tilted his head down to look at her better, his ebony bangs falling into his equally dark eyes. "Breakfast time."

* * *

><p><em>"P-please don't hurt me…" <em>She said. Her soft, feminine tone hummed like melodic music to his ears. The way she winced at his touch made her seem even frailer than she already was.

Temptation to force her down and take her right then and there flared through him, but he had to resist. The pink haired angel in his arms was growing weaker day by day; she didn't have the normal amount of stamina to keep up with his lust.

"Breakfast time." He murmured, effectively steering his thoughts away from sex to food.

* * *

><p>They sat at the small square table in the kitchen, Sakura sat near the edge, consciously leaning away from her captor. Sasuke smirked. He just wanted to be as close to her as possible.<p>

Deciding to make the frail girl even more uncomfortable, he leaned in, breathing against her neck. "And what would my _petite princesse_like to eat?" He said softly. He always loved calling her names in one of the many different languages he could speak, she always became more uncomfortable.

"I can make you pancakes; an omelet, cereal, or maybe you won't have anything. I'll be the one eating you out instead…" He murmured, letting the sexual comment hang. His hot breath ran down the column of her neck. "Hmm, doesn't that sound _good_?"

Refusing to respond to him, Sakura just clenched her eyes shut, tightening her fingers around the edges of her shorts. Sakura tried her best to ignore the pain she felt when she tensed her sore muscles.

"Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke started. "Don't make me decide for you." His words grew louder against her neck, threatening her.

"Cereal," The coral haired girl blurted out in a gasp. "Just cereal is fine…" _Get away from me._ _Get away from me. Get away from me._

He reached up and combed cherry strands of hair behind her ear, the movement was considered intimate in a twisted sort of way. It instantly made her flinch back, keeping her eyes shut tight as she waited for him to prepare her meal.

"_Votre souhait est mon commandement_,"

Sakura instantly realized that he was speaking French, Tsunade often spoke French while on the phone with her old friend, Shizune. Sakura never really cared to learn it, but she could easily recognize the tongue. Sasuke often spoke little snippets of sentences in different languages. She could tell when he said something to her in French or Spanish, but any other language he used was a mystery to her.

It was always nerve wracking when he spoke in a different language. Not knowing what he was saying to her was just as scary as not knowing his next move. He could be saying _anything _to her and she wouldn't be any the wiser.

Hell, he could be telling her that he's going to give her ten seconds to run and she'd still be sitting there like a brainless freak.

He stood up, pushing his chair back in before he went to the cupboards, pulling out a box of random cereal, he poured it into a bowl. Reaching up into another cabinet, he pulled out an orange prescription bottle. Pouring out two blue tablets, he dropped them into her bowl. Mixing it with a spoon, they instantly began to dissolve into the milk and bran. Once he finished making her bowl, he set it in front of her and turned away to find something for himself.

'_What the hell?' _Her Inner shrieked. _'Why is he drugging us _now_? He usually pulls that crap when he gives us dinner.' _Inner sighed, puffing out her cheeks as she began thinking. _'Ok, here's what we do, pick up the spoon and when he sits back down, pretend to take a bite and then swing out and scoop his god damn eyes out!'_

Sakura shook her head, still staring at her clenched fingers. She couldn't do it, she just couldn't. Her attempts were always futile. Especially now when her arms were in such bad shape. Sasuke tied the ropes extra tight last night; scratches and burns marked her milky flesh. Any movement stung.

Plus, if her attacks possibly worked, he would probably recover lightning quick and punish her worse than he usually does.

_'You. Need. To. _Try._' _Her mind growled, '_You've heard the stories on the news, there are girls who live through this for years! You need to get out NOW!'_

"Eat." Came Sasuke's cold voice, effectively breaking her out of her thoughts. Sakura looked up to see him leaning against the counter, a tomato in one hand and a knife in the other.

Widening her eyes at him, cautiously letting her gaze slip to the knife, she nodded numbly. He was twirling the knife around his fingers nonchalantly, just as she used to do with a pencil during class. It was a simple threat, but scary as hell nonetheless, so she obliged and started to eat her meal, not caring if it was drugged.

He stood at the opposite end of the kitchen, watching her scoop up her food and cautiously take the spoon into her mouth. She took small bites because she was wary of the medication he mixed in, but she knew it was the only way she'd get nutrients, so she was a good little girl and ate it anyway.

It was fun to watch, her little arms would shake whenever the spoon would get closer to her mouth, making little droplets of milk dribble on to the table. The pinkette always clenched her eyes shut when she swallowed; probably praying to some higher being that what he gave her wasn't poison.

_Newsflash, no stupid god will help you, girl. _He always wanted to say, but hey, if sending worthless thoughts to some man in the sky made her feel happy, then indulge. He wouldn't stop her.

The drugs usually kicked in quickly, she would be ready for him in less than a half hour, the simple thought making him grin more than necessary.

Today he would let her shower first before he did anything with her, or maybe he would just accompany her? His captive seemed to be quite sore this morning, she would need help... _loosening up_.

Oh yes, forcing her against the tiled wall seemed _very_relaxing, thrusting into her tight little body while water would spray against them would make any tense muscles unwind. Her soft, supple skin would be slick and easy to slide his body against. The walls of the shower would probably echo her sweet cries…

_Stop._

Heat and blood were already beginning to pool in a certain region of his anatomy. All he needed to do was hold out for a measly thirty minutes, then his urge could be tamed.

Popping a slice of tomato in his mouth, he chewed slowly to hide the malicious grin that threatened to grow on his lips.

His little prize was in for a world of fun today.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First official chapter!<strong>_

_**Thanks for the reviews! C: I honestly only expected to get, like, two! xD Thanks a bunch guys!  
>On another note, learn some French!<br>'**__Votre souhait est mon commandement' = 'Your wish is my command'  
><em>_**and  
>'<strong>__petite princesse__**'= '**__Little princess' __**:P  
>Yes, the whole other language thing seems weird for now, but it fits into Sasuke's background later on. Bear with me!<strong>_

_Next chapter will finally get a bit darker, explain a bit more of Sakura's background, and definitely some steamy scenes! Yummy yummy! :D_  
><em>But only if I get a few more reviews, yes? Oh yeah.<em>  
><em>Just hit that wonderful button down there and gimme some feedback!<em>


	3. Dreaming is not a Sin

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**__** own Naruto. Itachi would still be alive if I did.  
>*Kidnapping and Lemon scenes ahead.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Pleading.<em>

_Craving._

_Suffering._

_Wounds._

_Tears._

_Prayers._

_Urges._

_Emotions._

_Thief._

_Prize._

* * *

><p>The whole front of her naked body was flush against the cold tile, Sasuke stepping into the shower stall right up against her back. His flesh was warmer than the ceramic, she wished she could lean back against him, actually enjoy his company, but that was an action that only deserved to be used with a lover.<p>

Sasuke was nothing close.

Turning on the shower, setting the temperature to something around 90◦, Sasuke began to smooth his palms down her arms. He was trying his best to calm her down even though the drugs already took effect. Her movement and reactions were sluggish, but when he took her to the peak climax he knew he wouldn't be disappointed.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut, trying her best to put as much distance as possible between her and the madman behind her but still staying in the showers warm spray, it was the only comforting thing she had around here. As Sasuke's hands trailed down to her knuckles, he began to gently run his fingers over the many cuts, burns, and bruises, seeming to imprint them in his memory. The caresses he was giving only made the candy haired girl even tenser, eyes squeezed so tight they might pop behind her lids.

_Stop touching me. Stop touching me. Stop touching me._

The large palms that were memorizing her wounds began to move up, stopping to grip her upper arms. They stayed like that for a while, both naked under the downpour of water, just standing there, back to chest, girl to boy, prey to predator. After a minute, which felt like ten, Sasuke dipped his head down to lick the shell of her ear.

_Don't touch. Don't touch. Don't touch._

Sakura was panting now, unable to stay calm no matter what mysterious substance was flowing throughout her bloodstream. Being relaxed right now wasn't an option. Her breathing rate escalated tenfold as his slick tongue slithered around her whole ear, down her neck, and down to the junction of her shoulder, only stopping to nip.

_This is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Don't touch me!_

Her pants turned into gasps as he kept nipping, effectively drawing little pockets of blood only to lap them up afterwards. The pinkette couldn't help but wince at the action, it was so… vile. She groaned in disgust, but the man behind her mistook it as a sound of pleasure, sucking her wounds harder and forcing blood to rise to make a new love bite.

Sasuke began to grind his aching arousal against his own little nymph's backside, making her whimper. He was already so stimulated for her, but how could he not be? Her lithe body was open for his eyes to view, pink locks of cherry hair wet and sticking to her skin, beautiful sounds being released from her mouth, and just the thought of being able to _taint_her made his mind go wild.

Anticipating the moment where he will be buried in her molten heat made him groan into her neck. God, he was just so _excited. _Soon her feminine flesh would be wrapped around _him_, her cries caused by _him_, her innocence taken by _him._Almost getting carried away he pushed his pelvis into the curve of her backside, forcing her even more against the ceramic tiles.

"Dammit, you're so fucking _beautiful." _Sasuke growled into her ear, sucking her earlobe between his teeth and pulling. Sakura whimpered in response, trying to force the onslaught of tears away.

_I'm not yours to touch. Not yours. Not yours. Not yours._

The ravens movements became quicker, his hands slipping from her arms to wrap around her torso, fingers tickling the under sides of her perky breasts, moving up to cup them in his palms. "Please don't," Sakura sucked in a breath when he pinched her nipples quite roughly. "P-lease don't, ooooh, t-touch m-me…" Sakura whimpered, trying to grab his hands and move them away from her.

"We'll have fun this morning, my little _floare(1)._" Sasuke growled darkly, his tongue rolling over each syllable. "It won't hurt if you just _relax._"

How could she possibly relax? She's naked and stuck between a wall and an equally naked man. Said man stole kidnapped her and is currently keeping her captive to drug and rape. Squirming even more, Sakura tried to wiggle out of his grasp, only to find it out that it would only make things worse.

So she's trying to run? Well he would have _none_of that.

The ravenhaired male growled through his teeth, snapping his hands away from the sore globes of flesh only to rest upon her hips. Slamming her forward, she gasped in pain. "Stay still, or we'll do something you _definitely_ won't be able to _handle._"

Two months of dealing with his strange forms of sexual release and abuse made Sakura think wisely. She knew it was an _extremely_disgusting thought, but if she had lived through his past raping's, she could deal with just one more. It was wrong and unmoral, but there were no rules in the sick game of survival.

She witnessed firsthand what it was like to be Sasuke's punching bag. Whenever she squirmed away, fought back, or refused to give into what he wanted, he would show her what happened when she disobeyed. If the wounds marring her skin weren't enough proof of that, then nothing else would be.

So, for the first time since Sasuke laid his grimy hands on her, she won't fight back. Maybe it'll make it go by faster, maybe it won't happen at all if she doesn't respond in her usual way, heck, maybe he'll decide he doesn't want to keep her anymore! Maybe she'll be free at last!

Sakura stayed flat against the wall, her left cheek pressed against the tile while clenching her eyes shut and fingers tight. She couldn't do anything to stop the moans as they flowed out of her mouth; her body was forcefully aroused by Sasuke's touches.

Which were now heading southward…

She didn't remember when he began to crouch down, licking every inch of skin on her shoulder blades and down her back. His hot tongue licking the droplets of water that got in his path. Soon enough he was fully down, his breath breathing against the curve of her butt.

"Mmm, already wet, Sakura? You're beginning to drip."

_Oh no… Oh no, no, no… Please don't touch there. Please, please, please!_

No pleads were answered though, for Sasuke began to bite the mounds of flesh, licking the stinging bites right afterwards.

_Pull through. Pull through. You can be strong. Pull through._

The moment something entered her in the most secret of places, she couldn't hold back her scream.

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon Forehead, this is probably the onlyweekend Mr. Sarutobi won't give you any homework! Come out and chill with me for a while! Ever since Term Four came along, we haven't had any classes together; I'm already forgetting what you look like!" Ino shrieked through the phone, practically blowing out Sakura's ear drums.<em>

_"Ino-pig, you commented on my profile picture this morning."_

_"Maybe I didn't look at it, maybe I just commented." Ino replied with a huff._

_"Whatever," Sakura tapped her fingers against the wood desk in her room. "Wanna just meet at the food court and get some lunch? I still have to fill out a lot of college applications."_

_"Can't Tsunade fill the- Ok, ok, ok! You have a point. Kay, we'll have you back at your house before Tsunade feels the need to punch something."_

_The pinkette sighed, rubbing her temples. "You know Tsunade just wants what's best for me,"_

_"Yadda, yadda. I just don't want her to explode if she learned that I had you out twenty seconds too long." Sakura could already tell Ino was remembering back to the first time Ino witnessed Tsunade's temper._

_Not so good of times. Her guardian could go nuts if one thing was out of place, or if she didn't have enough to drink._

_"Mhmm," Sakura mumbled, "So I'll meet you at the mall in like, a half hour?"_

_"You bet-cha, Forehead!"_

_Ino was, of course, fashionably late. She showed up fifty minutes later looking as gorgeous as ever. Her blonde hair was up in its usual ponytail, while her outfit consisted of a silver blouse and a purple cardigan. It was only April, so she was still sporting a pair of skinny jeans and Uggs._

_Sakura felt a bit washed out in her faded blouse, tan jacket, old jeans, and worn out converse, but it was nothing she wasn't used to. Ino was always considered one of the prettiest girls in their class. Sakura was pretty, but only because of her unique coloring. Her forehead was a bit wide and her skin just a tad too pale, but she was born with it, so she learned not to mind._

_"Ugh!" Ino pouted, stomping her foot like a child. "You already got your food? Jeez, no patience in the brow of yours?"_

_"I got yours too, stop complaining and give me five bucks."_

_"Oh, Forehead! You always know how to redeem yourself!"_

_Sakura couldn't help but snort. "When was I ever at fault?_

_Youwere the one who was late."_

_"Whatevs, Forehead. What. Evs." Ino finally slid into the opposite side of the booth, tearing the paper off of her burger as soon as Sakura handed it to her. "So, graduation is in two months! I'm already planning the after party. I was thinking that everyone should go to Hinata's afterwards, she does have the biggest house!"_

_Another snort was released from the cherry haired girl. "Hah! You honestly think her dad would let anyone past their gates? I certainly don't think so."_

_"Yeah, stupid Hiyoshi-"_

_"Hiashi." She corrected._

_"Whatever! He never lets Hinata off her freaking leash. The dude needs to calm his balls down before they shrivel up and fall off."_

_"Pig!" Sakura managed to say in between coughs as she hacked up a bite of her burger. "Don't be so crude!"_

_"For the bajillionth time, whatever." Ino dismissed, waving a fry at Sakura. "You know, I still don't understand why you decided to cut your hair short." How she always managed to change the subject so nonchalantly, Sakura will never know._

_The pinkette sighed, absentmindedly reaching up to touch the recently cut locks. Her hair used to reach down past her shoulders, now it rested right below her ear lobes as a choppy cut, pixie like. "Kiba liked long hair. Ever since he cheated on me, I decided if he didn't like what I was then, then I don't want him to like me now."_

_"Do_

_you even like it?" The blonde asked sincerely._

_"Yeah, yeah I do." Sakura said with a small smile. "I feel cuter, Gaara said so too."_

_"Ooooh! Gaara! Mr. Dark, Depressing, Sincere, and Sexy all put together!" Ino waved a few more fries in Sakura's face. "You should let things simmer down between you and doggy face before you do anything."_

_"I never even planned on doing anything with Gaara…" She mumbled, giving Ino a blank look as she finished her burger. When they both finished they cleaned up, threw away their trash, and sat back down just to chat._

_They kept the conversation along the topics of graduating, college, careers, and Shikamaru, Sakura's next door neighbor and Ino's boyfriend. Apparently Shikamaru was chosen to be valedictorian; well Shikaku was hinting it to Tsunade. The lazy boy probably didn't want anyone to know until graduation, so Ino promised to keep it on the down low, even if she was a bit pissy that her boyfriend never shared any important news with her._

_Once Sakura received a text From Tsunade the two friends decided to part ways. "Ok, Forehead, don't let your brow hit anything on your way home."_

_"Will you ever shut up, Oinkers?"_

_"That was cold. Just say hi to Tsunade for me, then." Ino mumbled with a pout._

_After hugging each other goodbye, Sakura walked out one of the many mall exits. The sun was starting to set, painting the sky a multitude of blues, oranges, and light yellows. She began to absentmindedly reaching into her shoulder bag for her car keys as she was walking._

_The chrome colored Nissan Juke that she shared with Tsunade sat at the edge of the parking lot, the only other car next to it was an incredibly large black Ford Super Duty. She was honestly scared to walk next to it, it looked like it would be the car to star in one of those horror movies where they come alive and kill people, that thing could squash her as easy as she squashed spiders._

_Shaking her head at her childish thoughts, she pressed the unlock button once she was close enough to her ride. Sakura opened up the driver's side door and lifted her foot to climb in, but something felt weird, kind of strong tug on her ankle._

_Maybe she stepped in some wet cement on the sidewalk?_

_Looking down she saw two large hands wrapped around her ankles, they began to pull, making her lose her balance and fall flat on her butt._

_She groaned in pain, thankful that there was only pavement and no curb that she could have hit her head on. Realizing what was actually going on, her head snapped up to see a raven haired man underneath her car, gripping her ankles in a hold so tight bruises were already beginning to form._

_"L-LET GO OF ME!" Sakura shrieked, trying her best to kick his hands off._

_The raven haired man growled in response, easily crawling out from under the car. Curse her Nissan for being so damn high off the ground. When he crawled out, he let go of her for a split second, taking the chance to scramble away, but the weird man wouldn't let that happen._

_He stood up and snapped his hand out, gripping Sakura's short locks of cherry hair. Pulling her back, forcing her to gasp, he hoisted her to her feet, wrapping one strong arm around both her arms and waist, pinning her back to his chest._

_"Shut up and I won't kill you," He snarled in her ear._

Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.

_"I don't have any money, sir! I swear! Please don't do this!"_

_"I said, shut up!"_

_She refused to die here, she couldn't leave her Aunt Tsunade all alone, it was hard enough when they both lost her mother to Leukemia, and she wouldn't die this soon as well. Wiggling around to find a loophole, she felt his grip loosen a little, but it was just enough. Struggling enough to get one arm out, she slammed her elbow back into some part of his body, most likely his abs because all she felt was solid muscle._

_The man growled in pain, releasing his hold on her for just a second, and she wouldn't let it go to waste. Pounding her feet into the ground, she tried to run around her car, but a hand snapped out, grasping her elbow in a bone crushing grip, tugging her backwards, she span around to face him only to get backlashed across her cheek, the force of the slap making her fall against the chrome Nissan._

_Another gurgled groan slid past her lips as pain consumed the whole left side of her face. Too caught up in the pain, she barely registered when he gripped her shoulders, turning her towards him so he could slam her back into the car, forcing her to gasp. Sakura looked up at him with hazy green eyes, her vision blurry. She looked at his emotionless face as he pulled a knife out of his back pocket, holding it in front of her neck._

_"Don't make me use this. Shut up, stop fighting, and be a good little girl." The man whispered harshly._

_"W-what do y-you want from—" She sucked in some air. "—me?"_

_"Be a good girl and just come quietly."_

_She absolutely refused to go down without trying. Staring him straight in the eyes, her mint ones just as fierce as his burning onyx ones, she remembered a certain lesson she was taught a few years ago._

_When she was just a freshman, her gym teacher had two men come in for a day to teach the class about self-defense, having intense flashbacks of the lesson made the candy colored girl remember that an effective way to get the upper hand was to cuff your captor in the ear. So, when her attacker loosened his grip on her arm for one measly second, Sakura cupped her palm and swung with reckless abandon, slamming him straight in the ear. The force of the slap made him lose his balance, stumbling to the side, leaving yet another opening for Sakura to run away._

_Sakura could not, and would not pass up this chance._

_She decided to run, fight or flight kicked in a long time ago. Fight didn't seem to work, so flight it was._

_Bolting past her attacker, she managed to get past two parking spaces before he was back on her, snatching her bag in his grip and pulling her back. As she was pulled back, she prepared herself to jab him in his throat, specifically the pharynx, praying that she would stop his breathing altogether. But the man was five steps ahead of her. Before Sakura was fully facing him, he chopped the back of her neck with his hand, knocking her out before she even knew it happened._

_With that, Sakura fell into the darkened world of the unconscious._

* * *

><p>The raven haired Uchiha relished in his blossom's screams. It was always nice to know that he was the one who caused them, the <em>only<em>one who was capable to create the feelings going through her body.

Her tight, little heat flexed around his pointer and middle finger as he pumped her, sliding them against her inner most places. Pulling them out, he turned his prize to face him, letting her back rest against the wall. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open as pants and moans escaped, and her body quivered with the need of release.

Well, he could give that to her.

Opening her legs just a bit more, he refilled her with his fingers, loving the guttural moan that slipped past her lips. Slowly pumping in and out of her molten area, he began to curl and uncurl his fingers within her, effectively stretching the slick walls encasing him. That only caused a feminine scream to escape her, as well as her fingers clenching against the tile of the shower, trying to find a handhold.

Looking up at the young woman, he realized she still hasn't opened her eyes. They weren't clenched tight as they usually were during their intimate moments, but they weren't relaxed either. It was as if she were having a bad dream.

He could make it good for her.

Pulling his now drenched fingers out of her, he quickly lapped up the feminine essence before moving forward closer so his mouth came right up to her petals of pink flesh. Gently pulling her velvety lips apart, he swooped down to take one long, sensual lick. She moaned in response, so he did it again and again until she began to shiver under the hot water.

Lapping at the murky discharge that wouldn't stop coming, he moved up to her clit, taking the small pearl between his teeth and tugging. Sakura screamed as he began to lap at it and tug at the same time.

"A-Aaaah!"

Cry after cry left her lifts, urging him to keep going until she reached the peak. Sasuke would have none of that yet. Releasing the bundle of nerves, he gave each vaginal lip a lick before he pushed himself up to his feet.

"Sa-ku-ra," He groaned in her ear. "You're so _dirty_tonight." Grinding his now painful erection against her stomach, he grabbed her sides and pulled her against his chest roughly. "Dirty girls need to get punished, but you've been punished enough, right?"

All she did was pant between her heavy moans, her eyes still closed in that bizarre way.

"I don't want to punish you, _Floare, _but sometimes you make me so _mad."_Sasuke growled darkly, lifting her hips up just enough before he slammed his aching arousal into the heated flesh beneath her pink curls.

That got Sakura to scream insanely loud, though her eyes still stayed closed. Refusing to not get a reaction out of her, Sasuke decided to amp it up. Grabbing her thigh in a bruising hold, he lifted it up and over her shoulder, forcing her to stretch around him in the most delicious of ways. He knew she felt it too when she began to scream even louder.

The water from the shower coated their bodies, making them slick against one another, Sasuke's chest slid smoothly against her perked nipples, his tongue against her collar as he licked all the way up the column of her neck, and his length as it pistoned in and out of her.

Bending his knees, Sasuke began to thrust in an upward motion, hitting that one spot deep inside that had her screaming so hard she cried. Just to add more torture to the exotically colored girl, he let his free hand slither down between their bodies, only to come to the aching pearl that hadn't had any attention for the last few minutes.

"You're so _slick, _and _tight_ and so fucking _dirty._" He growled as he pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger. "Open your eyes and take your punishment like the prisoner you are!"

When she didn't lift her lids, Sasuke went nuts. Pure anger pumped through his veins, making him pound into her rougher than ever before. His fingers pinching her clit so hard she screamed in pain, not pleasure. The grip he had on her thigh tightened before he let go to cup her bottom, his other hand leaving the abused bundle to also cup her butt. Sasuke lifted her off the floor and slammed her into the tiled wall opposite of the showerhead, the water spraying down on his muscled back.

The mindless Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to find some form of leverage as he pounded into her, tearing some parts of her vaginal walls. Tears began to leak out of her closed eyes, but her moans kept coming.

Sasuke felt his climax coming once her walls began to flutter, signaling her own release reaching its peak. Her pants were harsher, more pained as he roughly drove his cock into her, but he didn't care, he just needed her to cum before he did.

"Sa-ku-ra," He said, his warm breath tickling her ear. "You better fucking cum or else I'll kill your mother. You wouldn't want Tsunade to die over something as petty as this, would you?"

Sakura began to whine between her moans, but her eyes still wouldn't open. Was she even there? Maybe she shut down her mind during sex, and that pissed him off. He'll just have to bring her back, won't he?

Slamming his canines into her shoulder, he bit fiercely into her pale flesh. The taste of blood reached his tongue, only making him bite harder. Sakura screamed once more, only stopping to whimper once his teeth left her flesh. But she began to shriek once more when he gave a particularly deep thrusting, pushing her off into the oblivion only _he _could create.

"Ah! A-Aaaah!"

Thanking whatever god that was out there that she finished first, he began to pound into her once more, trying to reach his own bliss. Once it came, he pulled out of her and released his own essence onto her stomach, grunting at the feeling.

"Fuck!"

Sasuke released the hold he had on her, prying his fingers away from the plump flesh of her ass and setting her down on the shower floor. Leaving his little blossom there, he turned to wash up, only stopping to realize the blood underneath his fingernails. He must have held her so tight he cut the soft flesh of her cheeks. Shrugging it off, he began to clean himself.

The pinkette still had her eyes shut once he finished washing up. The only sign that she was still actually_ there _was her breathing and how she moved into the fetal position after he set her down.

God she looked pathetic. Pale hair stuck to her cheeks and neck, blood slowly dripped down from the small bite wounds, discharge coated her stomach, and previous bruises marred her milky flesh. Pathetic, indeed. It made him feel guilty for a quick second, but he pushed that feeling away right after he thought of it. She _deserved_this.

Sighing, the Uchiha stepped out of the shower, closing the door behind him. "Wash up." And with that, he left the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. (floare) – Romanian for '<strong>__**Blossom**__**'.**_

_**Well, that's how the kidnapping went down… It has actually been known for people to sit under cars and grab people. I've also heard stories of people slashing ankles their victim can't run away D:  
>It's so horrible, and I pray that if something like this happens to anyone in the real world that they end up ok!<br>These situations are horrible, mind blowing too.  
>A lot of kidnapping stories are amazing to hear about, but also heartbreaking. Especially ones about being kept hostage for several years... Now those kind of stories are eye openers... BE SAFE EVERYONE!<br>No, I don't wish this kind of fate on anyone and I don't enjoy hearing real stories about this.  
>Rape is never a funny thing and it is disgusting.<br>Just because I'm writing about these things doesn't mean I agree with them. **_

_**But, on a happier note, thank you all for the reviews! C:**_  
><em><strong>Gimme some more and I'll reveal more about Sasuke's past! Fair deal?<strong>_

_**HECK YEAH.**__**  
>Did you like the lemon?(It was my first, cut me some slack xD) Was this chapter dark enough for you? Any questions?<br>ASK IN A REVIEW! C:**_


	4. Anything but Heavenly

_**Disclaimer: I do**__**not**__**own Naruto. If I did Itachi would live FOREVER AND EVER. :3**_

* * *

><p><em>Surviving.<em>

_Hoping._

_Believing._

_Scrapes._

_Cuts._

_Burns._

_Impulses._

_Tricks._

_Mugger._

_Souvenir._

* * *

><p>Tsunade Senju sat at her desk, red manicured nails rapped against the wood as she impatiently tapped her fingers. Her apprentice, Shizune, flew in from France to support the blonde doctor through the crisis of losing her niece, and was currently taking over her role as the Chief of Staff. The irate blonde growled as she sat there, just waiting.<p>

Detective Inoichi Yamanaka said that they would call her right away if anything, _anything, _came up. But for now she was told to go do something productive instead of thinking about her lost neice, but stressing herself out in her office wasn't that great of an option.

But what could she do?

Her own flesh and blood was stolen straight from under her nose. When she got her hands on the freak who stole Sakura, Tsunade swore that she would wring his neck so hard his eyes popped out of their goddamn sockets.

Two long months had passed since Sakura's disappearance; very little evidence of her whereabouts had been discovered at the scene, only her bag, Sakura's handprints against the Nissan's doors, and a small bit of blood. The blood wasn't Sakura's, but her attackers. That was the only lead they had. Now if anyone is found with an exact match, they'll find their asses in jail.

But Tsunade was a rational woman. She knew these cases took time, and that most kidnappings are planned out so well that it'll be hard to catch him. But being rational didn't stop her from constantly praying for Sakura to return safely. Nothing would make her give up hope. The worst kind of mother is the kind who doesn't believe in their child.

When Sakura's mother, and her sister, died of leukemia fifteen years ago, Tsunade brought her niece up as her own daughter.

Letting out a husky sigh, the blonde doctor swiveled her chair around to face the window of her office, looking out at the city of Konoha below.

Shizune, a young black haired woman silently entered the room, her arms filled with piles upon piles of papers. "Tsunade, someone is here to see you."

Now that caught her attention. Swiveling back around to face her first apprentice, the busty woman stared at her with hopeful yet desperate eyes. "Inoichi?" She whispered.

"My apologies, but no, Orochimaru has come to speak to you." Shizne said sadly as she watched the emotions practically being wiped off from her mentors face.

"Stupid ass snake always picks the worst times to come around." Tsunade growled.

Shizune sighed, pacing over to the file cabinets in the corner of the room. Once she was done stuffing the papers inside the proper drawers, she dusted off her hands and moved to stand next to the blonde doctor who was currently chewing on her nails. "Lady Tsunade, you know they're doing the best they can. I was there when Ibiki and Inoichi said that this is their top priority." Shizune paused to give her mentor a reassuring shoulder squeeze. "Have faith in them."

The old woman grunted, ripping her hand from her mouth before she could pull off the fake nail. "I know, I know. Please, just bring that damn man in here so he can leave ASAP."

Giving her another comforting squeeze, Shizune left to comply with her request. The brown eyed woman waited for precisely eight minutes before her guest arrived. "Ahhh, Tsunade, what a pleasure," Came the slimy voice from the doorway.

"Get your pale ass in here already. I'm not in the mood, Orochimaru." She growled, glaring him down with molten brown eyes.

If her comment irked him, he didn't show it, all the strange man did was giggle darkly as he stalked into the office, shutting the door behind him. Orochimaru was the owner of a large medicine company. He was the person who bought all of the drugs and such and then supplied them to hospitals, clinics, pharmacies, and etcetera. For being a single business owner, he probably made more cash a month than Tsunade made a year.

"You knew I was coming today, dear. I don't _usually _put you in such a grouchy mood." He said, a grin plastered onto his ashy face. "Something wrong, hmm?"

Tsunade stood out of her seat and slammed her fist upon the desk, rattling it so much a few items fell off. "My daughter has been _kidnapped_ and the police are making me just _sit _here so I don't get in the way. I can't just stay here and listen to whiny ass clients complain about _me_ being _pissy_when I have every goddamn right to be!" She hissed through her teeth, clenching her fingers in a weak attempt to calm down. She let her anger get the best of her, and to her supplier no less. Bad move on her part.

It was a rare sight, but Orochimaru's eyes widened and his jaw went slack. Usually the man was either grinning like a freak or as stoic as a statue. Releasing a struggled sigh, Tsunade sat back down.

"My deepest apologies, Tsunade." The man across from her mumbled.

"I've had enough sympathy; I don't need it from you. So shut up and do what you came here to do."

* * *

><p>Sakura laid on her little cot, knees drawn up to her chest. Tears soaked the sheets underneath her. Her head was pounding with one of the worst headaches she's ever had.<p>

She 'woke up' from her weird experience the moment Sasuke left her alone in the bathroom. It was a strange feeling, almost as if she had blacked out during her time with Sasuke. She didn't know if Inner took over during her time of need, or if she just zoned out, but she sure as hell knew that she wasn't 'awake' while Sasuke did the deed.

Was this an affect caused by the drugs he's been giving her? Or maybe she had some sort of disorder, such as multiple personalities. That would definitely explain Inner. God, she wished that wasn't the case. Sakura desperately didn't want to end up crazy during this situation. She had to keep her cool, and keep true.

Once Sakura was left to wash up in the bathroom, she took charge and scrubbed her skin raw. The soap burned the wounds that blemished her skin, but that was nothing compared to the pain she goes through _with_him. After she was as clean as she could get, she stepped out. Sasuke, being the prick that he is, didn't even leave her a towel. She was forced to leave the room naked; her hair didn't even offer enough to cover anything but her ears.

It was truly nerve wracking when he stared at her with that emotionless face. His eyes were black ice, cold, heartless, and hiding his emotions behind a screen of black color. She had to stand there, stark naked, waiting to see if he would lock her up, or decide to do disgusting things to her once again.

Luck seemed to grace her presence at that moment, because all he did was nod his head towards her room.

Sakura clenched her fingers in the crisp sheets, grinding her teeth in pure anger. It sickened her that she just flat out walked into her little hellhole with her tail between her legs. She didn't even try to make a break for it. She just complied to his silent command, and practically locked her own self up.

His presence just forces her to kiss the ground at his feet, and that made her feel like the spineless little weakling she tried so hard to keep in the past.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, you sick bastard, you need to go out and get yourself a girl!" Shrieked the obnoxious blonde sitting across from Sasuke.<p>

Said 'bastard' simply took a sip from his coffee, not bothering to look up as he spoke. "Shut up, idiot."

"No! Girls have been hitting on you ever since we were nine and I've never even seen you make eye contact with any! Well, except Karin…" Naruto glared at a microscopic spot behind Sasuke. "But she was gross, so that doesn't count."

The raven haired male simply 'Tch'd', taking another sip from his beverage. Naruto followed suite, dragging his eyes back to the Uchiha across from him. "But seriously, a chick would be good for you."

If Naruto only knew about the little blossom kept hidden behind locked doors.

The blonde continued to ramble; stopping a few times to reassure that Sasuke was listening, even though he wasn't. The stoic male let his thoughts drift off to the blossom he had locked away in his condo. Quick flashes of pale legs, pink hair, sea foam eyes, and blood running down the length of milky skin materialized before his eyes. Images of his little captive always had a tendency to pop up in his mind. It aggravated him at times, especially when he was around others and they noticed that he drifted off, but he was thankful for his own personal slideshow.

At least the thoughts of her kept the _other_thoughts away, even for a little bit.

Naruto grinned. "So, Hinata totally went out and bought me this _huge_party pack of ramen! I practically cried when she brought it inside. The wrapper says that there are like, seven different flavors! How cool is that?"

Sasuke gave him a blank look.

"What? What could possibly be so bad about ramen?" Naruto pouted.

"I'm guessing you had sex afterwards."

That instantly made Naruto grin. "Yep we did, bastard!"

"Well, loser. You instantly hit a new low, sex for buying ramen, congrats." Sasuke remarked teasingly.

Naruto spluttered, staring at his friend with wide eyes. "Huh? NO!" Naruto grinned sheepishly. "You make me sound like such a low life! We made _love_because she was very thoughtful and got me one of my favorite things."

Snorting, Sasuke said, "Low life."

"Loner!"

"Loser."

"Bastard!"

"Idiot."

"Emo!"

"Dumbass."

"Hey, I'm not dumb…"

Sasuke chose not to reply. Finishing his coffee, he sat up straighter in his seat. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the waitress fidgeting, obviously trying to decide if she should come over and give them their check. Though, Naruto beat him to the chase and waved his hand for her to come over.

The young girl took their empty cups, gave the check to Naruto, and made sure to send a flirty smile in the Uchiha's direction.

"Like flies to shit, man." Naruto grumbled once she was out of earshot.

Ignoring the statement, the Uchiha went straight to the point, even though their visit together was practically over. "Whenever you ask to go out for coffee you always have some important news to share. Ramen and sex doesn't cut it. Why did you want to meet me?"

Naruto sighed. "Miss Kurenai called me yesterday." Not getting any response from the raven haired male, Naruto went on, "She said that she's going to have a reunion at the orphanage."

"Fuck no." Sasuke growled through his teeth.

"Come on, Sasuke! That orphanage was great! You didn't have to go to all of the shitty ones I went to, you have no idea how great we had it there."

"Those days are behind me, I have more important things to do." Sasuke said, standing up so he could take his leave.

"Fine!" Naruto said, standing up too. The blonde walked around the table, waved goodbye to the waitress, and sped up a bit to catch up to Sasuke. "So you aren't going?"

"No."

Naruto sighed, placing his hands on the back of his head. "Miss Kurenai just wants to make sure you're ok."

Sasuke's shoulders tensed at the question. Once they were outside the shop, Sasuke decided to speed up.

"Ever since Nekobaa caught you doing… that, Kurenai has been worrying."

"That was years ago." Sasuke hissed.

"Whatever, Sasuke." Naruto sighed. They walked in silence for a few moments before Naruto spoke up again. "You still take your meds, right?"

_Not for myself. _"Yes."

"Good! I've heard stories of how the meds make people feel so good that they just stop taking them. I don't want that to be you, Sasuke." It irked him that Naruto was using his name and not a stupid nickname. It made him sound so serious, and Naruto was never meant to be a serious person.

"Don't worry about it, loser. I'm not an idiot like you."

Ignoring the comment, Naruto went on. "Sasuke, man, you know I'm here for you right?" At this point they stopped walking and were facing each other. Naruto's blue eyes held his, effectively keeping eye contact. "You may be a stuck up brat, but I'm here if you ever need anything, Hinata too!"

"Whatever."

"Nobody wants to see you go back to the institution." Naruto added quietly.

Sasuke sighed, clenching his jaw shut before he said something stupid. All he could manage to do was nod slightly.

Sasuke's condo was a few blocks down from the coffee shop, Naruto's apartment was a bit farther away, so when they reached Naruto's car it was time to split ways.

"Seriously, Sasuke, find a girl, get a date, and keep your ass on the rocker."

At that sentence Sasuke turned at started walking away. "Go home, dumbass."

* * *

><p><em>"Sasuke! Itachi! Come inside before it starts to rain!" Mikoto Uchiha yelled out the kitchen window. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of her neck so it wouldn't get soapy as she washed the dishes. She watched as her two sons sat outside, Itachi reading something his father gave him while Sasuke sat next to him, trying his best to gain his brothers attention.<em>

_"Boys! Don't you dare make me get your father!" Mikoto found it hard to hold in her laugh as Sasuke's face fell in horror; he scrambled up onto his feet and bolted inside, Itachi followed behind him calmly, the comment not posing any threat to him._

_"What's for dinner, mommy?" Sasuke asked excitedly, standing next to her as he tried to see what kind of food was being prepared on the counter, but he wasn't quite tall enough to see that nothing was there._

_Smiling, Mikoto bent down to his height, pushing black locks of hair out of his eyes. "Considering we just finished lunch, we won't be eating dinner for another few hours." Pressing a small kiss to his forehead, she stood back and looked at her oldest son. "Will you go to the study and get your father?"_

_"Yes, mother." Itachi replied politely, walking out of the kitchen without another word._

_"Mommy, why do you need to speak to father?" Sasuke asked. "Is it because I didn't come in right away? I'm sorry!"_

_"No, no, honey. Your aunt and uncle are coming for dinner; I have to inform him before they come." She replied sweetly._

_"Does that mean Shisui is coming too?" Sasuke asked, excitement shining in his dark eyes. Shisui was Sasuke's favorite family member, besides Itachi, of course._

_"Yes, dear, Shisui is coming." Turning to stare down at her son, she placed her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look. "But if you two destroy the yard again then you won't be allowed to play with him. You'll have to watch him and Itachi from the sidelines."_

_Mikoto didn't know how it happened, but somehow the boys were able to burn half of the lawn, flip a hammock over their fence, and cut fake claw marks into the bark of the large oak next to their home._

_Sasuke's mouth dropped open, eyes wide with horror. "I promise I won't! Promise, promise, promise!" He shrieked, grabbing his mother's legs to hug. "It won't happen again, mommy! I swear!"_

_Chuckling quietly, Mikoto patted her sons head. "Now go get changed. Dinner may not be for a few hours, but they'll be coming soon."_

_The other Uchiha's arrived soon after Mikoto informed her husband, Fugaku. Once Shisui walked through the door, Sasuke was on him. It was raining by then, so the three Uchiha boys went upstairs, leaving the grown-ups to themselves._

_They all sat at the small dining room table, each couple sitting together at a different end._

_"We've gotten a report at the Station that Madara has been sighted." Inabi Uchiha harshly whispered._

_"Ah, we knew he would come around eventually. Did you tell the officers to be on high alert?" Fugaku replied calmly, sipping his tea._

_"Of course, he's wanted for more than he's worth."_

_Mikoto's eyes widened considerably, her hand tightening around Fugaku's loose one. "M-Madara? He's back?"_

_Fugaku rubbed his thumb along Mikoto's palm, trying his best to calm her down. "Don't worry, Mikoto, dear. Madara won't be able to get past the clan gates." Turning to his brother, Inabi, his voice grew stern. "Have Kagami and Obito guard the front gates tonight."_

_"Of course, Fugaku," He replied, taking a sip from his tea. "I have also ordered Yashiro to guard the back gates."_

_"Ah," The clan leader nodded, still rubbing his wife's tense hand. "Have you contacted the Konoha police force yet? Inoichi would love to have his hands on Madara." Fugaku smirked, thinking of the blonde officer._

_Inabi chuckled at the statement. "Yes, they were contacted the moment we got wind of him. Inoichi has his squads on high alert."_

_Mikoto was getting lightheaded at the thought of Madara, deciding to change the conversation to something more appropriate. "Yes, well, we can only hope that Madara will get caught." She sighed, "I think dinner is just about ready, I'll go get the boys."_

_"Yes, I'll help you, Mikoto." Anxiously replied Inabi's wife, getting up from the table with Mikoto._

_The two wives left the kitchen, both rigid at the thought of Madara. Madara Uchiha was once a leader of the Uchiha clan. He started the police force, which made the clan prosper into power and popularity. He was well respected for the years he was in power until he murdered his brother, Izuna, for an unknown reason. He went into hiding and was spotted several times throughout the years. Rumors have passed by that he murdered others, but nothing has been proven. Fugaku took over as clan head, and it has been said that Madara has a raging jealousy because of it._

_Mikoto was deathly scared of Madara, even if he is blood related. She didn't know if he would try to get some form of revenge on Fugaku or the clan itself. Madara was just a box full of surprises, and she definitely wasn't excited to find out about them._

_"Boys!" Mikoto called up the stairs. "Come down for dinner!"_

_Inabi's wife stepped forward, soothingly rubbing Mikoto's back. "Don't worry, Madara will be behind bars soon enough." The woman smiled sweetly, causing Mikoto to smile back._

_Itachi came down first, sitting down at his seat next to his father without a word. It wasn't the same to say for Sasuke and Shisui. The eldest boy came shooting down the railing, sliding straight into the post at the end, and falling backwards onto his back. Sasuke ran down the stairs, giggling as his older cousin clutched his butt, moaning in pain._

_"Sasuke."_

_"Shisui."_

_Fugaku and Inabi said in unison, using the same stern tone that could stop a herd of raging elephants. Both boys instantly quieted down and entered the kitchen, Shisui wobbling in behind Sasuke, pain etched into his pale face._

_Mikoto served everyone their meal once everyone was seated. Fugaku was at the head, Inabi on the opposite end, Shisui and his mother sat on either side of Inabi, while Itachi and Mikoto sat by Fugaku. Sasuke decided to take the seat in between his brother and cousin, gleefully grinning._

_Mikoto clucked her tongue as she passed Shisui, playfully pulling on his dark curls. "Use the stairs next time." Shisui just grunted in reply, earning a smile from the dark haired woman._

_Dinner went by silently, Fugaku and Inabi never liked conversation while eating, something Sasuke would never understand. His father and uncle decided to chat about 'clan business' afterwards, forcing Sasuke to go upstairs to bed. It wasn't fair that Shisui and Itachi were able to stay and listen. He wanted to, too! But they always pulled the 'too young' card on him, and he couldn't argue with his father._

_Sasuke debated if he should go listen in or to stay in his room. He was only caught one other time by his father, that didn't go down too well. He wasn't allowed to leave his room the next day and was spanked in front of Itachi, making him cry in embarrassment, he was already weak enough in his brother's eyes; he didn't need to give Itachi more proof._

_So, sleep was his safest option._

* * *

><p><em>He would show them.<em>

_Yes, he would show them what hell is like._

_They would know what it feels like to burn in the flames of hate; they would know what true pain is like. They'll know what it feels like to be him. Pain, so much pain._

_He has a good reason to do this to those brainless Uchiha's. They stole his creation straight out from under his feet. A new leader was picked to run what was his, his own blood replaced him. The replacement wasn't even a wise choice. Fugaku sat around with a stick up his ass, too stingy to even notice the son that would grow to become one of the world's most prized assets._

_Itachi could rule the earth if he chose to do so. The thirteen year old already surpassed his old man, and no one was yet to notice. Except for him, of course. Yes, Madara Uchiha has had his eyes set upon the young Uchiha. He would raise the boy better than Fugaku could even dream of. Itachi would be a beautiful creation. He could live up to be whatever he wanted to be._

_Anything from a billionaire to a murderer. Itachi was his to mold, and he would make him a masterpiece. _

_He'll let the boy decide when the time is right. He certainly didn't mind what Itachi did, as long as he kept the money flowing.  
><em>

_He twirled the large knife around between his fingers, watching his targets through the large bay window. God, he just couldn't wait. It was so exciting to know that he would soon be the winner of the game that took over his life._

_He would be feared by all._

_Everyone would know not to go against Madara Uchiha ever again._

* * *

><p><em>A strange, tight pain was all Sasuke felt as he was gradually waking up. Once he realized that someone was grabbing his shoulder in a bruising grip did he finally open his eyes. Never did Sasuke expect to see his cousin hovering over him, blood matting his hair to his face, eyes wide with desperation, the moonlight that filtered into the room only made Shisui's frightened features more prominent.<em>

_"Sasuke, we gotta get out of here!" Shisui hissed through is teeth. Before Sasuke could reply, Shisui shushed him. "You can't make a single sound, ok?"_

_Sasuke nodded in reply, not understanding what was going on at all._

_The older boy quietly went around Sasuke's room, grabbing a black T-shirt and pants. He thrust them into Sasuke's hands. "Change."_

_Sasuke looked up at him, his lips parted slightly as he tried to conclude what was going on. He must have blanked out for too long because Shisui ripped his pajamas off and stuffed Sasuke into the new change of clothes. "Shisui, you're scaring me…"_

_"I'm scared shitless, myself, kid." He whispered frantically. "Don't flip shit on me, but we have to move, and __fast."_

_"Shisui, I'm scared…" Tears started to form in the youngest Uchiha's eyes._

_What was going on? Why was Shisui talking like this? Why was Shisui so scared looking?_

_Shisui sucked in a deep breath, his eyes flickering back and forth over the room. It was obvious how nervous he was, his fingers were twitching and he couldn't stop moving. "Sasuke, we just need to get out of her—"_

_Sasuke watched as his only cousin froze for a few seconds the fell forward onto his knees. Letting out a pained grunt, Shisui then fell forward onto his hands. A knife protruded from his back, blood already beginning to flow out of the wound. Sasuke's black eyes almost popped out of his skull, the tears that formed began to spill onto his cheeks._

_"Little brother,"_

_Sasuke dragged his eyes from his squirming cousin up to his brother. Itachi stood there, no emotion evident on his face. It was obvious that Itachi was the one who did that to Shisui, and it frightened the raven haired boy extremely._

_Itachi stared at him from across the room with blank eyes. "Get out of bed. Now."_

_"He's only eight!" Shisui hissed up at Itachi, trying to stay balanced on his hands and knees; it wasn't working out to well, because Shisui kept wobbling._

_Itachi's onyx eyes slid down to the heap on the floor, still emotionless. "If I would have aimed two inches to the left, that knife would be embedded in your spine. You're crouching on your deathbed and you still worry about the nuisance you call a cousin?"_

_What in the world was going on? Why would Itachi do this to Shisui? Weren't they best friends? Sasuke didn't know anymore, this whole thing was just a bad nightmare. Sasuke has seen a few horror movies; he knew what would happen next. He had to get away, that was his only instinct. So, Sasuke bolted off his bed, ran past Shisui, dodged his brother's hands, and shot downstairs. He had to get away. He just _had_ to._

_Skipping the last four stairs, Sasuke landed ungracefully, stumbling until he gained his balance, he ran through the hallway and into the kitchen. The sight that met him made him stop immediately. Gore covered the white tiles, splattered the table top, and dripped down the walls in red rivulets. The image was permanently being burned into his mind, he could practically feel it._

_A rugged moan caused Sasuke to turn away from the colorful scene, his uncle, Inabi, lay lifeless next to the window in the other room, jagged cuts marring his body. A pool of dark liquid surrounded him, touching every inch of his skin. But he was dead, that much was obvious, so Sasuke tore his gaze away only to lock eyes with his mother._

_Her mouth was parted in a silent scream; her black orbs were glossy with tears, streaking down her smooth cheeks. She was on her knees, arms bound behind her back, making her look like a rag doll. "Sa-Sasu—" She tried to pant out his name, but blood splurted past her lips whenever she breathed. He did not notice it before, but a big, bloody gash streaked across the front of her apron, the red liquid tainting the tan fabric._

_His mother looked as if she were about to speak again, but a horrific gasp was the only sound she made before she fell face first into the floor. The blood splattered everywhere, no longer did his mother make any sounds, and she just stayed there, lifeless. A new wound was evident on her back, deeper than the one he saw before; the blood began to pool around her petite figure, coating her completely. Her long, dark locks were splayed around her, making her look angelic, but the scene was anything but heavenly._

_"MOTHER!" Sasuke screamed, the tears pouring from his eyes as he witnessed her murder. Sasuke started to run towards her, but cold fingers encased his wrist, stopping him. Turning to see his brother, still emotionless, holding him still._

_Before Sasuke could retaliate a gravelly voice broke through the silence, "My, my, baby Sasuke in the flesh."_

_Sasuke turned his head away from Itachi, searching for the person who said his name, only to find that no one was there. The voice came from the room where his mother was just murdered in, but he could find no speaker. That is, until the man walked out of the shadows. Said man was staring at him maliciously with, were those _red_ eyes?_

_"Itachi, let the boy go, he wants to come see mommy." He chuckled._

_Though, Itachi did not let go, in fact, his grip tightened considerably. "We agreed that he would have no part in this, Madara. He wasn't even supposed to see anything."_

_Madara held his palms out, the bloodied blade in his hands clearly visible, grinning like a sly fox. "And who's fault would that be, Itachi, my boy? If I do recall, _you're_ the one who let Shisui get up to him." The older man sighed, rubbing his chin lazily. "That flicker of a boy was too fast for his own good."_

_The tears were already beginning to dry up on Sasuke's face, leaving crusty streaks upon his cheeks, He was frozen to the spot, Itachi holding him in a bruising grip, and the old man staring him down with a dark grin and intimidating red eyes. Sasuke visibly shuddered. If Itachi noticed, which he probably did, he didn't react at all._

_Madara sighed again, waving his palm at the brothers before he turned away. "Fine, take the damn kid away. But," Madara turned to face them again, waving his other hand holding a long blade at them, the metal glinting in the moonlight. "You better make sure his tiny mouth is sewed shut."_

_Itachi didn't reply to the man, he grabbed Sasuke, tossed him over his shoulder, and walked out of the house. The night air hit Sasuke's skin immediately, chilling him to the bone. Neither of them said a word as they travelled through the darkness. He didn't know where Itachi was taking him and he didn't know why, but Sasuke did know that life would never be the same again._

_He witnessed his cousin and his mother's murder; he saw blood splattered across his kitchen, where he used to eat and help his mother cook. How could such a normal place turn into such a horrific sight? He even saw his uncle lying in a pool of his own blood next to their window, where he used to sit and watch Itachi and his father practice martial arts outside. Was his father dead too? Most likely, if he were still around he probably would have said his mother's life._

_That was when everything came crashing down on him._

_His _father_ was definitely dead, his aunt most likely, too._

_He saw his uncle's corpse._

_He watched his mother's life_ end_ right before his eyes._

_He sat back as his cousin was _stabbed_ in the back, literally._

_And his brother did nothing to stop it. Itachi did _nothing_._

_Sasuke may be eight years old, but he was an Uchiha, he was smarter than the average middle schooler already. He could easily put two and two together to figure out that Itachi was in on whatever happened. But why? Why would Itachi _kill_ his own family?_

_He was next. Sasuke sucked in a deep breath, looking around all he saw was the forests that circled the clan grounds. Itachi wasn't walking along the streets anymore; he was currently trudging_

_towardsthe forest. Was he going to kill him there? Why the forest? Was there not enough evidence back at their home?_

_Before Sasuke knew it, they were deep in the dark woods; thick bushes were everywhere, effectively hiding them from anyone's sight. Itachi dropped Sasuke on his butt none too gently, once Sasuke landed, he immediately scrambled backwards until his hand got stuck in a root and he fell on his back. More tears streamed from his eyes, his cheeks puffy and red as he sobbed with fear._

_"Y-You can't k-kill me! I-I-I don't want to die, Ita-chi!" Sasuke screamed between his sobs._

_Itachi knew that Sasuke was frightened; horrified beyond words, the way he hugged his arms closer to his body gave that away all too well. But, it was too late for Itachi to stop anything now. What happened happened, and he couldn't change that._

_Standing above his brother, Itachi rested his palm against his face, absorbing in everything that happened. They both stayed like that for a few minutes, Sasuke crying his heart out while Itachi stood there, letting it all sink in._

_The older brother decided it was time to end things. "Sasuke," He murmured, pulling his palm away from his face. "You're too weak to kill, not even worth the minimal amount of effort it would take to do so."_

_It hurt a bit to watch as Sasuke immediately stopped sputtering, his mouth closed and his eyes widened. He knew that it must have been a stab to the gut to hear that he was a weakling from his role model, but it was what needed to be done._

_"You won't understand what happened tonight, and I hope that you never will, it's better for you this way."_

_"I-Itachi…?" Sasuke hiccupped._

_"I'm going to take you to the police station, I want you to run inside and tell them everything you saw tonight. Say that Madara is still at our house. I'll keep him there until enough squads arrive to take him down. I'll get away somehow, and I don't plan on coming back."_

_"Itachi?" Sasuke murmured once more, his head unconsciously tilting to the side._

_Itachi stepped forward, his heart clenching at the sight of Sasuke still trying to scramble away. Couching down to his little brother's eye level, Itachi stared straight into his equally dark orbs. "We only have each other as siblings. I'll always be there for you, even if I'm just an obstacle to overcome."_

_Those were the closest words to 'I love you' that Sasuke ever heard from his older brother, they were also the last._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Please review once more, I always appreciate feedback, especially because I constantly feel like this story isn't as good as I make it out to be, you know?<strong>_

_**I re-read every chapter 2-3 times, and I'm still scared that it isn't good enough. Each kind review makes me feel 10x better! So please, just drop off a few quick words!**_

_**Well, a little bit of Tsunade and Orochimaru! Hehe C: Even some Naruto!**_  
><em><strong>Orochimaru and his occupation will play an important part later on, so I decided to include him now. Even though I hate the stupid pervert like there's no tomorrow…<strong>_  
><em><strong>Naruto will also play a big part in Sasuke's past and the present! Woot woot. xD<strong>_

_**Phew, Sasuke's past took a LONG time to write… and I'm not even finished with his whole back story yet. I got to twelve pages and was like "Aww hell naw!". So, the rest of Sasuke's past will be in the next chapter.**_

_**So let's make a deal, if I get **__**10**__** reviews on this chapter I'll update!**_

_**Yes? Yes.  
>I don't want to keep posting a story if it isn't appreciated, you know?<br>Thank you! C:  
><strong>_


	5. Tricks Played On the Mind

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would live FOREVER AND EVER. :3**_

* * *

><p><em>Prayers.<em>

_Demands._

_Sickness._

_Health._

_Right._

_Wrong._

_Fate._

_Scheme._

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha didn't even remember how he got to his door. He walked throughout the town, through the condominium, and straight up to his door throughout that whole flashback. Usually those <em>moments<em>, as he called them, didn't last that long. They weren't so _vivid_before, never before did he ever re-live the whole scene.

And god, it pissed him off.

Naruto just had to bring up unwanted memories. Unconsciously rubbing his forehead, trying to get rid of the headache the flashback caused, the Uchiha strode through his door. No strange sounds reached his ears, hinting that his little prize was asleep, or at least she wasn't making too much noise. Good, he didn't need to deal with her annoying sobbing now anyway.

But it would be nice to have her take his mind off of everything.

Letting out a muffled sigh, the ravenette locked the front door behind him. The images were getting to him, his head pounded, shivers shot up his spine, and small droplets of sweat began to form on his face. All he needed to do was calm down. He could get past this small situation—Uchiha's didn't have breakdowns.

After two minutes of trying to numb all of his jumbled nerves, Sasuke calmed down a bit. The strange feelings passed as if it was a mere case of vertigo, but he knew that what he had was nothing even comparable.

Soon after, the Uchiha found himself sitting at his kitchen table, a warm cup of tea resting in his clenched palm. All of his muscles were tense while he sat there, just trying his best to stay sane and not fall into the ephemeral moments that chose to flash about in his mind.

_"MOTHER!"_

"-he wants to come see mommy."

" I-I-I don't want to die, Ita-chi!"

"I'll always be there for you, even if I'm just an obstacle to overcome."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed, releasing the cup from his grip only to viciously rub his palms against his eyes, forcing himself to see the colorful phosphenes instead of the gruesome memories. God, he didn't need this right now.

It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real.

With clenched teeth and raw eyes, Sasuke lifted his face away from his palms, only to catch the sound of pounding. Was that Sakura? Why the hell did she have to go and make herself so fucking annoying? But then he heard a certain something, and it definitely wasn't the little blossom he kept behind closed doors.

Sitting up straighter, Sasuke held his breathe, just trying to listen to whatever that noise was.

_Thump. Thump. "Sa-Sasu—" Thump. Thump.  
><em>

Was that… _Mikoto? _No, it couldn't be. It was just his mind playing tricks, none of the things happening were real, it was just an effect of not taking those god damn pills he was given.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. "Help me! Please, I'm trapped! Please, anyone!"_

Shit! That was _definitely _Mikoto.

Sasuke bolted out of the chair and shot out of the kitchen. His mother was in Sakura's room, well, that's where he heard her shrieks coming from. Quickly unlocking the two deadbolts, his fingers nervously fumbling around the whole time, he slammed the door open. "Mother?" He rasped out anxiously.

There she stood, in all of her Uchiha beauty. Long hair, more black than any ravens wings, her eyes too. Her skin was sallow, light bags resided under her midnight eyes; she was obviously malnourished, but it did nothing to mar her natural beauty. Looking her up and down, he noticed that her outfit stayed exactly the same, a plum shirt with a simple tan apron covering it; the only difference was her hands, were they bleeding?

Deciding to ignore the blood, it was probably just the lighting playing tricks on his eyes, he smiled. Sasuke simply couldn't believe his eyes. "Mother,"

Mikoto didn't smile at him, nor did she open her arms for a hug like she did when he was little, she just stood there, staring at him with wide black eyes. She looked horrified. Was it because she hadn't seen him since he was eight? He must look plenty different to her now.

"Don't be frightened, mother. I'm still Sasuke," He said warmly.

"Sa-Sasuke…" She mumbled nervously, taking a few small steps back. "A-are you sure you're ok?" That's all she could say to him after seventeen years without seeing him?

Her voice sounded the same, sweet and smooth like honey. "I'm great!" He chided, a pleasant smile gracing his face, a few tears even beginning to build up in his eyes. "I'm so happy to have you back with me! I was so scared…"

Why did she still look so horrified? She knew who he was, right?

Mikoto stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, her fingers trembled by her sides, and her eyes were still wide with the fear that he didn't understand.

"Sasuke, are you ok?"

He had heard her the first time, but he chose not to answer again. There were more important things to talk about rather than how well he was. He didn't want to worry her now that she was finally back.

"Mother, I missed you so much," He said, still smiling sadly. He extended his arms towards her, hoping for one of the hugs that he hasn't been graced with for years.

But Mikoto began to back away from him. Why wouldn't she hug him? He was her _son_ and they haven't seen each other in _years,_ did she not love him anymore? She had too, she gave _birth_to him! God, he just wanted to feel her, make sure she was real and wasn't another trick, he wanted to feel her warm embrace once again, he wanted his mother.

Quickly stepping towards her, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his mother's thin body, crushing her to his chest and squeezing for all he was worth. Somehow, momentum caught up to him and they fell onto the bed, still wrapped in a hug. Sasuke rolled them over so they were both on their sides, his cheek pressed to her collarbone.

He didn't realize he was crying quite so much until he felt her dampen shirt against his cheek. "Mmm," He hummed happily. "It's been so hard without you, mother. I thought you were," He paused to swallow the lump in his throat, "Dead…"

It took a few seconds, but the motherly Uchiha finally responded to her son, cautiously running her thin fingers throughout his dark hair, comforting him more than she would ever know. After so long, it felt so _right_ to have his mother _loving_him. Seventeen years without his mother made him appreciate this moment even more, causing more tears to pour down his cheeks.

Sasuke Uchiha sobbed non-stop, hiccupping, sniffling, coughing; not even realizing his mother was doing the same. Sasuke was letting himself become the weakest he's ever been, and for once, he didn't mind.

* * *

><p><em>He did everything Itachi had told him to do, speaking to the police, giving away Madara's whereabouts, and holding in his tears until he was alone. He had to go speak to many more policemen, some took hours, and others took minutes. He had to go to counseling to make sure he was ok after the brutal scenes he witnessed; somehow, he got through the sessions.<em>

_Once the Madara was put behind bars for life, Sasuke was sent off to an orphanage. Itachi disappeared after the massacre, leaving Sasuke to fend all by himself. He was uncomfortable around all of the other children, or they were uncomfortable with him. He became silent and cold toward others, just like a true Uchiha._

_A loud, blonde child was the only one who connected with Sasuke. They became best friends and grew up under Kurenai's care together. Naruto, the blonde boy, was a jokester. He constantly played pranks on the other kids. Sasuke never played any part in them; often calling his only friend an idiot after Naruto got caught. When Naruto reached the age of ten, he was adopted by an old man named Jiraiya._

_Sasuke was left all alone in the orphanage, using all of his free time to dig into his studies. Being a pure-blooded Uchiha, it was only typical of him to become a genius. Sasuke's mind worked best by learning different tongues. He was best at the Romance Languages. He can speak, read, and write fluently in English, Romanian, Spanish, Italian, and French. Those were the only languages he learned before he was adopted at the age of twelve._

_Nekobaa, an elderly woman-too obsessed with cats-adopted Sasuke. He stayed with her until he reached the age of twenty. He was completely normal, in an Uchiha way, silently brooding and keeping to himself. Nekobaa thought nothing of it, having known the Uchiha family. The old woman never thought anything was wrong until she found Sasuke bleeding out on his bedroom floor._

_He was taken to the hospital; luckily his wrist weren't cut too deeply, and was told he would be ok. He was sent away to a mental hospital after he was caught cutting and abusing certain drugs._

_But he got out._

_Beating the system was easy for a genius like him. He played the good boy and got off the hook. He stayed quiet, kept his temper under control, and took the little drugs they gave him. He got off easy; the only exception was that he had to take the medication given to him and get it refilled every month. He did just that, thanking his lucky stars that he got his ass out of the loony bin._

_Not once did he go back to Nekobaa. She was the one who sent him into that shit hole; she obviously didn't want him with her in the first place. So the Uchiha found a nice condo in a complex with three other condos in the building. His room was on the top floor with an empty house below him, the first two levels were occupied (1)._

_Sasuke found a job in a medicine business, he worked as a translator to help import and export medicinal goods for Orochimaru to sell to other hospitals and clinics. He made big bucks since he knew five languages fluently, he could help bring in more loads from the countries that he learned to speak their native tongues. Plus, he worked ten times as hard as the other people in the business, easily making him number one in Orochimaru's favorites._

_It would be the good life, if he wasn't so sick._

* * *

><p>Troubled by earlier thoughts, Sakura lay in the dark. Eyes wide open, staring at the blackness that she knew was the ceiling, she tried to find some sort of conclusion to her current predicament. She could think of no reason why Sasuke stole <em>her.<em>They had no previous connections. Maybe she was just an easy target. He liked to raise his hand to her, he probably just wanted a punching bag, and she just happened to be in his vicinity when he decided he was going to nab someone.

Well, lucky her.

Her train of thoughts stopped when she heard a small noise. The pink haired prisoner instantly shot up and out of the bed, throwing the thin sheet off of her as she quietly stalked towards the door to listen.

Her ear was instantly pressed to the door when she heard the certain click of the front door opening. Sasuke was obviously home, but was he going to come straight to her? She couldn't just sit around like a bum; she had to at least know when he was coming for her, at least then she could prepare herself for whatever he was going to do. She couldn't hear anything too well, but she could catch the slight shuffling of his shoes against the flooring as he walked into the kitchen. The fridge opened and closed soon afterwards, and then a chair scraped against the tile. He must just be sitting at the table.

And then she heard it.

Was that mumbling? Anxiously pressing her ear harder against the wood of the door, hoping that it would somehow make her hear better, she listened. Nothing new reached her ears for at least a minute, and then she heard his feet slam against the floor and a vicious growl. What has gotten him riled up so much?

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _He screamed.

Who was he talking to? He never talked to himself before and she didn't hear the phone ring, so someone else must be there. Someone besides Sasuke and herself were in the house, someone who could help her escape.

She had to make herself known, even if Sasuke seemed to be pissed.

"Hello? Please help me! I'm locked inside this room! Please help me!" She screamed.

The pinkette slammed her fists roughly against the door, trying to either break the damn thing down or make as much noise as possible. The door didn't seem like it was going to budge anytime soon, so she chose to just punch with reckless abandon. Her knuckles began to crack and bleed with the force of her throws, but she didn't stop. A bloody knuckle was nothing compared to her life.

Now she began to holler. "Sa-Sasuke has me trapped in here! Please! HELP!"

Sucking in a well needed breath, she tried once more. "Help me! Please, I'm trapped! Please, anyone!" The pinkette shrieked.

Sakura slammed her fists against the door still, even kicking it once or twice before she finally heard footsteps running towards her room. Help was coming! Whoever was with Sasuke heard her cries and was coming to save her!

Stepping back so she wouldn't get hit when the door opened, she tried her best to catch her breath, thanking whatever Holy Spirit that a savior has finally come. She didn't know what to do when she heard the deadbolts unlocking, so she just stood there in all of her captive glory.

Though that thank you was soon slapped right back into her face when Sasuke was the one who opened the door.

His overall being wasn't the reason why her heart stopped and plummeted into her stomach. It was his appearance. His spiked hair was disheveled, his skin was pale, and his eyes were blank gray with a mix of dark blue. It was strange to see him so... anxious looking. The man's breathing was rash and even more uneven than his hair.

She's never made him so mad before, and that scared her beyond words.

"Mother?"

Wait… what? Did he just call her _mother_? Her? His captive/slave/trophy? He thought she was his _mother? _He fucking _raped_her! How could he possibly imagine her as the woman who gave life to him when all he did was destroy hers?

His blank eyes looked her up and down, taking in every single detail of her appearance. "Mother," He sighed in relief.

It was hard to look at the man in front of her. He was usually so cold, so unpredictable, and such a sadist. It was just so difficult to see the dark demon before her become a normal looking human. Other emotions besides anger and sexual pleasure actually showed up on his face. It was _unnatural. _

The relief that was on his face quickly drooped into sadness and that was even more bizarre. Her expressions must have been surprising as well to cause his own face to change so much. "Don't be frightened, mother. I'm still Sasuke," He said warmly.

This wasn't Sasuke. The Sasuke she knew was cruel and unemotional. He was a rapist hidden underneath black hair and a pretty face. She had every reason to be frightened of the man before her. A little change in expression would never make up for the shit he put her through.

"Sa-Sasuke," She mumbled nervously, taking small steps back, trying her best to put distance between them. "A-are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm great!" He said, a bright smile gracing his face, even a few tears building up in his eyes. "I'm so happy to have you back with me! I was so scared…"

'_This is fucking weird, get your ass out of here before he blows up. He's either high as a kite or someone beat him with a two by four. Get the hell out, now.' _Inner interjected.

Her eyes widened in horror, his smile was so… unreal. His teeth were fine and his lips lifted up correctly, but it didn't match him. Sasuke was such a strange being that he should never smile. It reached his eyes, but it didn't at the same time. It was just so wrong, wrong, and wrong.

Determined more than ever, she asked, "Sasuke, are you ok?"

The sickly sad smile still rested on his face. While extending his arms out towards her he said, "Mother, I missed you so much,"

_'What the-? Don't let him touch you! He'll probably pull out some big ass needle and inject us with some random shit!'_

Backing away slowly, she began to shake her head back and forth, she was about to tell him not to touch her, but he advanced on her too quickly. His arms found their way around her torso, trapping her own arms to her sides as he squeezed her into an embrace. She tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but she soon found herself trapped under his weight on her cot. Sasuke rolled them over onto their sides.

'_I know it's hard, but you need to GET OUT.'_

Sakura was about to push the ravenette away, but she felt him nuzzle his nose into her chest, effectively freezing her to the spot. The skin contacting hers was warm, and how she wished it wasn't. She had felt his flesh many times before, but now was when she wished it wasn't so… human feeling. She wanted him to feel evil and soulless; however they were supposed to feel.

A warm wetness began to soak through her shirt, warming the skin that the wet material made contact with.

He was crying, full blown crying.

Sasuke Uchiha was _crying._

Sobs wracked his body, making her shake too. It felt so weird and wrong, wrong, _wrong_, but she did nothing. Sakura laid there next to the destroyer of her life. He was at his weakest, even weaker than when he slept. Now was her chance to do something, but all she did was lift her now crusted bloodied hands up and stroke his hair.

This was how lovers were supposed to act towards each other. They were supposed to coddle one another when one was down. Lovers were supposed to physically love each other. This moment was what Sakura dreamed of since she was little, and she would never have it.

Her body was tainted by the man holding her, her future was taken from her by the man she was comforting, everything was just flat out ruined.

She tried so hard not to cry, she really tried, but she didn't have enough willpower to hold back the tears. She was always known as being a crybaby. Sakura sobbed with her captor, letting out her pain as she clutched the man closer, trying to find solace in whatever she could, even if it was the raven haired demon keeping her as his very own prize.

* * *

><p>"Just make the tea." Snarled Sasuke.<p>

The pair ended up in the kitchen. Sasuke seemed to wake from his stupor a few minutes after they fell on the bed. When he did come to his senses all he did was give her a bone chilling glare before he forcefully dragged her into the kitchen with him. He let her wash the blood from her knuckles in the kitchen sink, watching her the whole time until she was finished, then he sat down and told her to make him some tea.

Sasuke growled as he viciously rubbed his eyes with his palms. He was obviously stressed out. Whatever went on with him earlier was coming back to nip him in the butt, and it sure made him mad. All she did was ask if he was ok, like the natural caretaker that she was, and he snapped at her as if she were a child. But it shouldn't be too surprising; she must be the weakest creature alive in his eyes. But Sakura could accept that, she was the nerd in high school, never once joining a sports team or even going to one of the parties Ino always raved about. She was the girl who stayed after school to study for finals when they were months away. The only reason she got attention was because of her hair color.

Sighing quietly, she grabbed the tea bags and dropped them into the hot water she prepared for the man sitting at the table. Those thoughts didn't need to be shifting around her head, she needed to stay focused and figure out what the hell was happening.

'_You sure say that a lot. Maybe you should start putting it into action.'_

That made her freeze right then and there.

_Yes_, she did say that a lot. _Yes, _she did think about doing something about it. _Yes,_ she _never_did anything about it.

It was just so _hard_to actually do something. Sasuke was unpredictable, earlier proved that to her more than anything. Just breathing too loud could make him lash out. Sakura didn't know enough about him to actually formulate a plausible plan. It pained her to say it, but she needed to know him better.

Keeping your enemies close never made more sense to her than now.

"Sakura,"

Said girl practically jumped out of her skin, turning around so quickly that the teacups behind her jumbled. "Y-Yes…?" Sakura mumbled weakly, steadying herself against the counter.

Sasuke's eyebrow lifted. "Tea."

"Oh," She mumbled, "Yeah," Nodding profusely, Sakura dipped the bag in the water a few more times before bringing it over to him.

Sakura stood there, twiddling her fingers as Sasuke drank his tea. _'Makes you think; does he ever think about how he fucked up the rest of our life?' _Inner added.

She didn't know if she should sit with him or just stand there awkwardly watching him. "Get something to eat," He chided, seeming to read her mind. "You're getting too thin, it's disgusting."

Not caring about his rude comment, Sakura turned around and practically ran to the cupboards. Sasuke only fed her breakfast and dinner, very rarely did she ever get anything in between; this was a golden moment to her. Shifting through the food items, she noticed that the only sweet foods he had were cereal, and that was just a bunch of grains, but she had to take whatever she could, so she just decided on the box of crackers.

Reaching up, she pulled the small box off of the shelf and set it down on the counter, going back to shut the cupboard, a small bottle lost its balance and fell. Catching the orange container in her palm, she was about to put it away before reality smacked her in the face.

It was the drugs he had been giving her.

It slipped her mind that this was the cabinet he kept them in, she should have known! Heck, she watched him grab them from this exact spot earlier. This was her only opportunity to figure out what she had been digesting. With her slight background in medicine—thanks to Tsunade's teachings—she would at least know if it were harming her somehow.

'_Don't let Mr. Fuckbrain know what we're up to.'_

Tensed up, Sakura slowly turned her head to look at the Uchiha seated at the table. His eyes were closed tightly, muscles stiff, tea clenched between his palms. He was totally out of it, all she had to do was stay quiet and all would be well. Slowly turning back, she turned the little bottle around so the label was up. The usual was printed, dates, pharmacy names, Sasuke's name, where was the _drugs_name?

'_Top corner. What kind of nurse will you be if you can't even read a prescription label?'_

Valproic Acid.

But that was used for people with epilepsy, and Sasuke definitely didn't have that. If he was giving the drugs to her and not taking them himself, then he was bound to have had a seizure by now. So what else could it be for? It was a mood-stabilizer—she knew that much—but why would Sasuke have it prescribed to him? He had to have some sort of mood disorder. That was the only other plausible possibility.

'_Look down, right under the dosage amount.'_

"Prescribed for Borderline Personality Disorder…?"

"What the _fuck_do you think you're doing?" Sasuke uttered coldly, his movements lightning quick as he ripped the bottle from her feeble hands, slamming her straight down onto the counter, her hands pinned between the marble and her chest.

Air escaped from her mouth in unsteady bursts, not anticipating the pain, she cried out weakly. Her mind acknowledged what was about to happen, so she kept her mouth shut.

"What did I say you could do?" Sasuke practically spat. When she didn't answer him, he pushed her down harder.

Dejectedly, she replied, "To eat something…"

Before her mind could process it, Sasuke pulled her up, turned her to face him, and slammed her back into the counter, cold fingers wrapped around her throat. "Never did I say you could _snoop _around. Did I?" His grip tightened around her windpipe slightly. She shook her head. "Speak!" He growled in white-hot anger, purposely shaking her around a bit.

"N-no!" Sakura spluttered. She needed air, badly. His grip was so strong, it was squeezing her throat too tightly; she was barely getting any air. She could practically feel the bruises building beneath his fingers.

"And what do you do?" Sasuke removed his hand from her throat, moving it up to grab her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You stick your nose where it shouldn't be."

Sakura's eyes watered slightly as she took in large gulps of air, trying her best to give her lungs what they needed. Sasuke stared at her, eyes filled with bloodlust, but it was obvious he was trying to push it back and keep calm.

"Lousy little bitch," Sasuke muttered. Releasing her, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to her room, roughly slamming the door open before he threw her in, sending the frail girl crashing to the floor. "If you make any noise tonight, I'll personally kill that aunt of yours and your annoying blonde friend too." He snapped before slamming the door closed, the locking of the deadbolts following soon after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) If you remember, in the first few chapters it said that no one could hear Sakura's screams. No one lives in the condo below them and he's on the top, so that's why. xD<strong>_

_**Wow! Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't update for a while, finals are here and I probably won't be able to write a new chapter until next week. Sorry for any mistakes, I had to upload this one quickly, so just bear with them for now! DocManager gets so annoying...**_

**_Please review some more! It motivates me to continue!_**


	6. Biological Need

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would live FOREVER AND EVER. :3  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Love.<em>

_Hate._

_Insanity._

_Sanity._

_Safety._

_Harm.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was September. The autumn colored trees down below practically screamed that at her, and the calendar hanging on the fridge with "September" printed across the top was another big hint. She was napped in April, so that means she has been kept here for five months. Five. Months. Though many things aren't the same, drastic changes between her and Sasuke occurred ever since she discovered what his medication was prescribed for.<p>

Borderline Personality Disorder.

Coincidentally, she just finished her Psychology class before she was kidnapped. The last chapter was filled with too many disorders for her brain to process, but somehow Borderline stuck out in her mind. Sasuke fit perfectly into the description. These past few months she kept her eyes open more and more, realizing that each and every symptom stuck to him like Ino stuck to Shikamaru. Insanely close.

Self-injury. (Like the one time where he barged into her quarters, wrists dripping blood on the wood floor, his teeth bared in pure anger. The dark red liquid contrasting against the pale white of his skin captured her vision as he stalked closer to her. He came and sat next to her on the cot and stared at her, just flat out staring while she was enraptured with his blood. He grabbed her hand brought her fingers to his wrists, saying it was liquid life, and he needed to get the tainted parts out.)

Intolerance of being alone. (Like the several incidents where he grabbed her suddenly, pulling her into an embrace that felt _so so so_much like Tsunade that her heart ached twice as hard. His hot breath tingling her scalp as he started to breathe deeper, whispering things about how he appreciated her more than she would ever know and how he needed her so badly or else bad things would happen. But then his gaze would change from smooth, dark orbs into hardened coals, and he would raise his hand to her just like he used to.)

Impulsiveness with money, sexual relationships, binge eating, and substance abuse. (She first noticed his veins when he touched her forehead and felt her fever, throwing her into a tub full of ice cold water. He joined her a few minutes later, caging her against the tub wall, the muscles and veins in his arms protruding right next to her eyes. They were grey and bulged, an obvious sign of some form of drug injections previously in his life. She knew it wasn't medical drugs; he doesn't even take his own, deciding to drug her instead. Sasuke isn't innocent enough to take the right thing.)

Frequent displays of inappropriate anger. (Like the time he asked her to watch T.V. with him, saying that he felt lonely and that his little _amoureux_ should sit with her _roi_. She obliged, not wanting to bring out the angry Sasuke when the calm one was currently in front of her. She nodded when he asked her to grab the remote from the shelf above the T.V. His request was simple, not something anyone would think twice about, but she had a habit of making insignificant things substantial. She reached for the remote, standing on the tip of her toes, grabbing it and quickly turning around to bring it back to him. She didn't realize it, but she accidentally knocked down a hallmark card, making it flutter to the ground behind her. In the blink of an eye Sasuke was on her, telling her how much of a useless piece of trash she was because she couldn't even keep things upright. He slapped her thirteen times, one slap for each word printed on that card.)

Feelings of emptiness and boredom. (Like that one time he joined her in her little prison, lying next to her on the bed. He just came in to lay next to her, staring at the ceiling for several, agonizing minutes. His breathing stayed steady, totally calm unlike hers, erratic, frightened, and anxious. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled out an old worn-out super ball that was black with a red and white fan painted on it, just like the one that resided on some of his older belongings. He would stare at the small toy for a long time, reminiscing in his childhood, before it turned to hell, and how empty he was now with no family. She watched as he began tossing the ball up and down, making it go higher and higher until it began bouncing off the ceiling and back down into his waiting hands. He began to do this very often, sighing frequently throughout the whole time.)

Fearful of abandonment. (Like the time he barged through the door, crying tears of happiness and sadness mixed together to make the perfect blend of melancholy. He reached for her, imagining she was his mother and saying how lonely he felt without her, and how he wished they were back together because he hated being so _alone_. Sometimes he would force her into more hugs, squeezing her so hard she gasped, whispering words of how she should never leave him and he would never leave her. Those times he knew who she was, not confusing her with his deceased mother, no matter how much she wished he would.)

Though, Sakura didn't know if he was actually impulsive with money; she was never with him when he went shopping. She doesn't know his eating patterns because she is only allowed to eat breakfast and dinner, and Sasuke sometimes feeds her in her little prison, so she never sees his true eating pattern. She was the main proof of his sexual relationships, him taking her whenever, wherever, and however he wanted her. He favored the bathroom, but he also favored blood and bruises. So impulsiveness with money, sexual relationships, and binge eating isn't quite accurate.

Now that she knew what was compelling Sasuke to… do what he was doing, she started to notice more things about him. Not just that he missed his mother—she figured that out the day he thought she was said woman—but that something extremely tragic happened in his past. That had to be the main reason he was Borderline, right? You weren't born with it, it was triggered.

Feather light touches trailed up her back, fingers crawling up her neck to wrap themselves in the nape of her pink locks. "Sakura…,"

She shivered at his sweet tone. Slowly turning a bit in her seat at the table, she looked up at Sasuke, greeted with the sight of him staring down at her. "Come with me,"

Sasuke let his fingers fall from her hair so he could grab her arm that hung loosely at her side. He pulled her through the apartment until they reached her roo—prison and he shut the door behind them. She knew what was coming next; he knew that she knew too. They never did this in Sasuke's room, heck, in all of her time with him she's never even been inside his room.

She was no longer frightened about having sex with him.

Nervous, yes, but she wasn't scared.

Pain is a sense solely controlled by your mind. Sakura quickly learned how to change her thoughts from pain to something completely different. The first time she ever did it she remembered how she got abducted, other times she imagined herself as a doctor just like Tsunade. So with that skill now under her control, she had nothing to fear but a few bruises and aching muscles once it was all over.

Sasuke began to trail his fingers across the back of her neck, the wisps of his shallow breaths beating against her ear. When did he even get behind her? She sighed as he grabbed her cherry locks, pulling them away so he could trail wet kisses down the back of her neck. His tongue tickled her skin as he licked right above the collar of her tee. "Take it off." He mumbled hoarsely before going back to her neck.

She nodded slightly before she reached down to take off her shirt. Sasuke pulled away momentarily only to latch his mouth back against her skin once her shirt was gone. She released a moan when he sucked a sensitive spot right behind her ear. While his mouth worked on her neck his hands slid to her front, fingers ghosting over her stomach, dipping into her bellybutton before slowly trailing up to trace her braless chest. The touches she received tickled, making her squirm in his arms; his reaction was to tighten his hold on her.

Before she knew it she was turned around, Sasuke's hands possessively groping her hips while her hands rested against his clothed chest. She could feel those burning, black eyes boring into her being. She knew that he wanted her to undress him; he wanted her to be more intimate than she was ever willing to be.

She couldn't do that. She could sacrifice her body, but she couldn't give him a true lovers actions.

They had kissed before and it was a painful, bruising experience. It felt so wrong when he actually kissed her a few months back, just like he was kissing her now. His thin lips pressed over hers, intimately nipping, licking, and sucking in a dance that only he knew. The first time he kissed her it was rough and he bruised her lips afterwards. There were no sparks or fireworks lighting up behind her eyes or birds chirping in her ears, all she felt was his skin. Kisses between them felt like nothing, she felt more with her ex-boyfriend, Kiba.

Her thoughts were dragged away from her ex as soon as Sasuke pressed his tongue against her lips, soon prying them apart just enough so he could delve inside. His appendage was slick and warm as it traveled throughout her mouth. It wiggled and slid around; forcing her own to respond in the same dance he was leading. Before she knew it, he ripped away so he could take his shirt off, only to smash his lips against hers heatedly, resuming the tango he created.

Then they were on the small bed, both laying on their sides, Sasuke's hands twining their way into Sakura's locks as he forced her mouth unto his. He was persistent in his actions. His manhood was hard against her thigh as he began to grind himself against her, moaning into her mouth after each rub.  
>She couldn't help but whimper back, his erection was blazing hot even through his pants and he had begun to suck on her tongue, making shivers shoot up and down her spine. Sasuke let go of her hair, only to let his hands glide down her body, squeezing her breasts between his palms roughly before resuming their course. He gripped her thighs and pushed his hips against hers, slamming himself against her roughly. Sakura had to gulp in air when she felt their clothed cores touch; she was aroused by now, even though she didn't want to be, and she couldn't help but let out a strangled moan.<p>

Sasuke was satisfied, to say the least. After each and every time they had sex she began to respond more and more. The blossom in front of him was withering under each touch he gave her, but withering wasn't enough, he wanted her to thrash and scream in pleasure that only _he_ could give her. He wanted her to know that she was _his._ He would be the _only_one to touch her, kiss her, and fuck her brains out. She would never be able to have another man do this to her. She would be dead before he let that ever happen.

Gripping her hips even tighter, he stopped grinding and leaned down so his face was in front of her abdomen, eye level with her bellybutton. Slowly, he began to lick her stomach, her muscles clenching right when he made contact. He licked up and down creating strange patterns over the soft skin. Keeping his slow pace going, he dragged himself up until he was in front her breasts, taking one soft mound into his mouth; he let his tongue drag over her nipple, enjoying the whimpers his pink haired prize released.

Well, she seemed to be even more vocal now, but it still wasn't good enough for him. He wanted more. Grinning, he bit down on her nipple, digging his teeth into the soft flesh. She screamed in response, gripping his shoulders so hard her blunt nails practically drew blood. Capturing the hardened peak in his mouth again, he swirled his tongue around it, moving to do the same punishment to its twin.

"Sasu-ke…" The pink haired girl whimpered, practically sounding pained. Her eyes were clenched tightly.

He relished in the fact that she just laid there letting herself be fondled by her abductor. He brought her crashing to her knees so harshly that she didn't even fight back anymore. He crumpled her up so many times she couldn't get rid of the wrinkles, and he was the one to thank. That made him more prideful than ever. It just felt so _good_ to know that he had the power to take away her _desire_.

With the feeling of pride running through him, Sasuke decided to kick things up a notch. Foreplay was boring him. Pulling his mouth away from her saliva soaked peaks with a soft _pop; _Sasuke lifted himself up so he was face to face with her. Grabbing her chin, he pulled her into another lip lock, forcing his tongue into her hot cavern without asking for permission, he wasn't feeling patient tonight. When he was finished with her mouth he began to kiss his way down to her throat where he began to suck and bite the flesh there. She didn't notice, but he slowly made his way on top of her, pants and boxers off, both articles of clothing thrown somewhere on the floor.

Licking the shell of her ear, he couldn't help but grunt, "You're so fucking _hot._" And she was. Short strands of coral colored hair were sprawled around her head, her chest heaved up and down with every single pant, her nipples hardened, distending into the air just for him. She was the ultimate aphrodisiac.

Sakura panted in response, her eyes still stitched closed while she waited for the main event to come and go. She felt him take off her panties, but then he began to lick up from her bellybutton all the way up to her chin in a single stroke, leaving a long line of saliva that chilled against the cold air in the room. That definitely made her lose track.

It was obvious that she was trying to stifle her moans, and that was ok with him. He knew that once the fun really began that she'd be screaming at the top of her lungs, and boy, he couldn't wait. Pulling her legs apart, he grabbed the undersides of her knees and pulled himself closer so he could align his manhood at her leaking entrance. The fleshy pink folds that made up her vagina looked delectable to the raven haired man; he almost drooled at the sight of her feminine petals and the thought of encasing his member inside.

God, he couldn't wait any longer.

Doing it quickly, Sasuke slammed his pulsing manhood straight inside of her, grunting in ecstasy when her warmth surrounded his shaft. Sakura's mouth opened wide in a husky scream when she felt Sasuke enter her, his girth stretching her vaginal walls wide. Her body was telling her that it felt _so good_ but her mind was telling her that it was just _so wrong._ His thrusts had a perfect rhythm, each one feeling so _fantastic _inside her.

She hated her body. Why did it feel the biological need to reproduce? If she could think with something _other_ than her brain then she wouldn't feel the need to respond to him. But no, she just _had_ to feel every little movement he made inside of her, and her nerve endings just had to make said movements feel _so _good.

Her breathing was harsh and practically pained, she felt like the scream she released earlier was already a bit too much to give to Sasuke, so she kept her moans down to a minimum. Sasuke noticed, of course. "Scream," He grunted into her ear, his pants chilling her sweat slicked skin. "Let it out."

Sakura shook her head from side to side, stubbornly clenching her eyes and mouth shut.

"Say my name," He growled seductively. When she shook her head again, he released his grip on one of her knees and grabbed her chin, forcing her head to stay still as he grunted against her lips. "Say my fucking name."

She was going to stubbornly refuse again but Sasuke let go of her chin to grab her knee again. He pushed them both wider apart so he could drill into her deeper and faster. She finally lost it when he began to swivel his hips around, forcing every inch on his shaft to rub against her slick walls. "Oooh! Sasu… Sasuke! Aaangh!" She screamed, thrashing her head back and forth.

They were both close to their peak, but he already made her scream so he mine as well make her lose this round too. Bending forward, Sasuke captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth, rolling his tongue back and forth over the bud.

With all of her nerve endings blasting, her moans became more heated. "Mmmm…. Aaah…. Ooooh, Sa…Sasu…ke…"

Said man couldn't help but grin. She was falling down to the ground at his feet all too easily. He felt like it was time to finish her off, it would just be shameful if _he _reached climax first. So, he reached down and roughly began to rub that little slick button hidden between her fleshy folds. Sakura instantly reacted, moaning louder than ever. She was definitely losing to her body. Her small hands reached up to wrap themselves in his midnight locks, using him as a handhold once she began to rock her hips up in time with his thrusts.

_Damn, _it felt so fucking _great _when she decided to actually join him in the performance. Sakura began squealing as she thrashed underneath him. It was obvious she was reaching her peak and he was the one to give her access to it. Pulling his cock all the way out of her, he roughly slammed himself back in, hitting that special spot inside her that instantly pushed her off the ledge.

Sakura exploded underneath him, her inner walls clenching down on him so tightly he was immediately forced to follow her lead. He grunted when he felt his cum spurt inside of her, he could feel it slosh against him along with her own fluids.

He was secretly giving her birth control now along with his meds. He didn't need a child to come out of this.

He recovered first, picking himself up to look down at his pink haired angel. She lay there, panting harshly as she tried to come back to earth. Sweat was dripping down her face and it looked so enticing that he bent down to lick the salty trail straight back up to her forehead.

It took several minutes but she finally calmed down. Her hazy, mint green eyes opened up to stare at him. "Can I... wash up?" She asked meekly. Her voice was quiet and she sounded like a frightened child. Was she scared of him _that _much?

Well the answer was _no_. He just had sex with her. She needed to shut up and just lay with him before she could go _clean up_. He just gave her one of the best orgasms she probably ever received from him and she wanted to wash it all away? She had no right. He was about to tell her all of this when they both heard someone knocking against the front door.

"_BAAAAAAAAAAASTARD! OPEN UP!"_

That was definitely Naruto's obnoxious voice. Sasuke looked down at Sakura. She was looking at the wall of her room in the direction of Naruto's voice, her eyes wide. How was he going to keep her quiet with Naruto around?

Fuck.

* * *

><p><em><strong> A<em>moureux= Lover<br>_Roi= King**_

_**Whooo. I'm not really feeling this chapter… I just felt like you guys deserved an update but I do hope you enjoy it anyway. If not, don't worry, next one will be better.**_

_**This actually took forever to write and I'm sorry for the hold up! I'm also sorry that this chapter is a shortie… I promise the next chapter will be longer!  
>Please review! They give me the inspiration to update!<br>Don't you guys want to know what will happen with Naruto?**_

**_;)_**


	7. Game for Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would live FOREVER AND EVER. :3  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Leader.<em>

_Follower._

_Pawn._

_Game._

_Winner._

_Failure._

* * *

><p>"Dude, you totally got it in," Naruto snickered from across the table. Sasuke growled, cradling his head in his palms. "Calm down, bastard! I'm proud of you!" Naruto chimed in, raising his palms up defensively even though Sasuke couldn't see them.<p>

"Idiot." Came Sasuke's muffled reply.

This caused Naruto to snicker again. He was glad that Sasuke at least found a girl, even if she was just a onetime thing. Though, she must not be because Sasuke was actually letting her use his shower. Sasuke was always the type of guy that would brush girls off right after he was done with them. If she were unimportant he would have thrown her out into the hall half naked. So that made her a keeper!

Right?

_Success_! Naruto snickered behind his Coke can, taking a swig before setting it back down on the table. Leaning forward, a devilish grin plastered between his cheeks, he asked, "So, do I get to meet her? Or is she hiding in there till I leave?"

Sasuke groaned.

No matter what, he was meeting her. If Sasuke introduced him to Karin he could introduce him to whatever girl was currently washing up.

"Is she better than Karin?"

When Sasuke nodded stiffly Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing. He didn't think Sasuke would even reply to that comment.

Karin was a girl with flaming red hair and eyes to match. She was the living definition of spit fire. Naruto and she never got along, a good reason why he didn't really like her, but she was Sasuke's girl so he didn't bitch about her until after they broke up. Damn fire crotch, whiny ass, banshee with a fat a-

Nothing good would come out of being spiteful, that stupid red head was out of his and Sasuke's hair for good. She wouldn't come back and screech in his ear about how he _smelled_ and how _he_ was the one who _farted_in her face when she bent down to grab her glasses.

Tch, _women_. Always blaming the blonde best friend for odd odors that randomly diffuse into the air.

"Soooo," Naruto mumbled boredly, "What's her name?"

"Sakura."

A bit taken back by his quick reply, Naruto stared at his friend awkwardly before he began to nod. "Uh… ok, cool." Scratching the back of his shaggy, blonde head, Naruto said, "Is she a keeper?"

At this, Sasuke looked up from behind his palms, his black eyes glaring with such fierceness that Naruto flinched back. "Yes."

It took Naruto merely two seconds to realize that a) Sasuke practically snarled at him, b) it scared the shit out of him, and c) Sasuke was emitting some dark, freaky aura that filled the whole room and made it hard to breathe.

Well, who shit in his cheerios this morning?

* * *

><p>Right when the bathroom door closed behind her she practically leaped into the shower, turning the knobs until a gush of steamy spray began to pour over her. Leaning against the tiled wall, she slumped down until she hit the floor, the water still rushing over her skin, leaving red blotches in the hot waters wake. She just felt so <em>dirty<em>. Boiling hot water was the only thing that could wash away the feelings that Sasuke left with her.

They've had sex many times before—it wasn't rape in her mind anymore, it was just an insane man's indulgence with a pink haired girl—some of the times were harsher than others. During the… act, she always felt so good and fulfilled, but afterwards she felt like a whore, a weak, pathetic, bruised up whore, and all she could do was let the hot water wash that feeling off of her skin. Though, it never took the feeling away from the inside.

Deciding to actually cleanse herself rather than melt her skin off, she sucked in a deep breath and pushed herself back up. Grabbing the vanilla scented soap; she poured a glob onto a spare washcloth and began to scrub herself down. She washed her arms, moving up to scrub her shoulders, her torso, legs, and what she could reach of her back. She never washed _there._ It felt too wrong. Ever since Sasuke forced her to actually touch _herself_one time, she always felt sick just thinking about bringing her fingers close to that spot of her anatomy. The thought of her being an aspiring doctor and being scared of her own body sickened her even more, she was such a weakling.

Rinsing the soap suds off, Sakura turned around and decided to just let the water stream against her back. This will probably be her only chance to feel relaxed for a long while. God, did it feel great. Moments like these made her feel like she was back home, just relaxing under the pulsing water after a hard test or a stressful day at school. Back then she thought they were nothing but showers, but now it's a blissful necessity that she took for granted.

Huffing out a solemn sigh, she turned the water off and reached out to grab the towel left for her. Drying herself off, she squeezed the water out of her hair and stepped out of the shower.

'_Nice one, no clothes.'_

"Ugh," She groaned, wrapping the damp towel around her torso. "Just shut up."

'_What are you going to do? You can't just walk out naked! His friend is out there. What if he's just like Sasuke and they gang bang us?'_

Sakura shook her head. Sasuke wouldn't have thrown her in the bathroom when she was already on her bed. If they were going to do something that bad he wouldn't have forced her to clean up so quickly. So, she could suck it up and ask for some clothes. Quietly opening the bathroom door, she poked her head out, clutching her towel closer to her chest just to make sure no one could possibly glimpse anything. "Sasuke…?"

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor met her ears. Right afterwards Sasuke was walking down the hall towards her, his face was masked by that cold, indifferent look that made her shiver. He stopped in front of her, his one eyebrow lifted in a questioning gesture. He was too proud to ask "what".

'_Cocky jackass.'_

Swallowing the sudden wave of fear that washed over her, she replied, "Uhm, I need some clothes…"

Sasuke didn't reply as he turned around and walked back down the hall towards his own room. He came back just as quickly, handing her a gray cardigan, a pink blouse, and a simple pair of shorts. When did he ever get her _nice _clothes? And why where they in _his _room?

Sakura reached out for the clothes but Sasuke snatched them back, using his free hand to grip her wrist. "Don't try anything stupid." He warned, his eyes flickering darkly. Roughly, he bent her wrist backwards, making Sakura whimper.

Looking up at him fearfully, she gritted out. "O-ok!"

Sasuke release his grip on her and leaned forward as he handed her the clothes, his mouth touching her ear. "You and I both know that I have too much dangling over your head." Sakura didn't reply, leaving room for Sasuke to do so. "Your aunt, that stupid blonde friend, and even yourself," He said heartlessly, letting the threat hang over her.

He pulled back, letting his dark irises catch her green ones, letting her see the madness in his eyes. Then he turned away, walking back down the hall as if nothing happened at all. Quickly shutting the door behind her, she immediately slumped against it, clutching the new outfit close to her towel covered chest. Her heart was pounding, threatening to burst out of her torso like a bomb.

Why did he have to be who he was? Why did he have to take her away from her life to keep her locked up here? She questioned everything daily and she still found no answers, signs, or anything of the sort. She was so sick of being abused by him. She was so sick of being locked up by him. She was so sick of _him._

'_You've been whining for months yet you still don't listen to me.' _Inner mentioned out of nowhere.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "All you tell me to do is to fight him. He could snap me like a twig." She held her now reddened wrist in front of her eyes. Do bruises even form that fast?

'_Well, he seems defensive now that his friend is over. So obviously this person has no idea what Sasuke is doing. Now's your chance to get the message out.'_

* * *

><p>"Dude, don't be embarrassed that I totally walked in after you did the dirty!"<p>

Sasuke groaned, but Naruto could have sworn it was growl. Why was Sasuke getting so defensive all of a sudden? When he was going out with Karin he would never shut up about how many times he nailed her. Well, this chick must be something amazing to have Sasuke all nervous. Naruto snickered as he imagined a busty girl with a normal voice, unlike Karin. But then a sudden thought hit him, what if she was ugly? What if the only reason Sasuke was so edgy was because she was an embarrassment to sleep with?

_Shit. _

He would have to meet an ugly chick… and pretend to be all nice and gentlemanly…

What did he get himself into?

"Sasuke, she isn't ug—"

"_Sasuke…?" _A feminine voice interrupted him.

Said man immediately shot up and out of his seat, stalking towards his bathroom like his life depended on it. The last time his raven haired friend was this jumpy was when he was back in that strange institution. This girl must really be _something._

He heard the pair having a hushed conversation for a few seconds before he heard Sasuke walk into his own room. The sound of his door closing reverberated throughout the condo, and then he heard them talking again. Why did they have to sound so secretive? Huffing out a breath, he lifted up his soda can and took a swig.

"_O-ok!"_

Was that a whimper? Ugh, if they start having sex again then he was definitely going to leave.

"She'll be out in a few seconds." Sasuke said, pulling out his chair before he sat back down. Being friends with him for seventeen years, Naruto was immune to Sasuke's habit of randomly popping up out of nowhere.

Naruto nodded. He just hoped that she wasn't awkwardly ugly or that they don't get freaky while he's there.

* * *

><p>A refreshed, clean, well dressed, pink haired girl stared back at Sakura. Her reflection was a complete stranger. She hasn't looked like this in practically half a year, it felt so foreign. Her fingers lingered along the fabric of her blouse and cardigan. It was soft, so much softer than the old tees she had to wear for months. It was such a nice change.<p>

"You look so pretty," She said solemnly to her reflection, smiling to herself.

Her fingers played with one of the buttons on her cardigan, twisting the small disc around like it was the most interesting thing on earth. The most insignificant things became the most precious. Letting out a sigh, she pulled her hand away from her clothing, it would be sad to ruin something so perfect right away.

Sasuke and his friend were down the hall, waiting for her. A stomach dropping sensation hit her. What would happen if his friend was just as evil as Sasuke? Would they gang up on her? No, Sasuke told her to act normal. If she had to put on a show for this stranger, then he obviously wasn't in on Sasuke's plot.

'_What if he's playing tricks on us? He could just be saying that to make you think that this person isn't in on it.'_

He wouldn't think that deep into it, would he?

_'Who knows?'_ Inner said nonchalantly. '_I'm just saying that we have to be on our tippy toes. We've got some thin ice under our feet.'_

Sakura nodded. Her conscious was right. Sasuke was unpredictable; she knew that better than anyone. Taking one last look at the pretty girl in the mirror, she turned away and bravely walked towards the door. She could do this. She could do this.

_She_ could do _this._

Clenching the knob in her palm, she steadied her breathing, sucked in all of her fear, and finally opened the door. Once it was closed behind her she began to walk down the hall. She stopped right before the kitchen, the wall hiding her from view. She could do this. Letting her poker face settle in, she finally sucked up all of her fear and quickly walked into the kitchen. There was no turning back , it was all right here, right now.

"Holy shit, Sasuke! You got yourself a cutie!"

The loud, husky voice made Sakura turn to look at the speaker. She was met with a man with broad shoulders, spikey blonde hair the color of sunshine, blue eyes that put the ocean to shame, and a boyishly cute grin. He practically oozed happiness! His eyes twinkled as he looked at her and his smile was blinding. _This_was Sasuke's friend? Is that even possible?

She must have been staring at him like a dope because he snickered, "I know, I know, I'm quite the looker. We have something in common, eh?" The man snickered again when an obvious blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, monotonously, "Sit down."

Sakura mentally scolded herself; she shouldn't freeze up like that. So she walked towards the table, ignoring Sasuke's cold stare and the blonde man's sincere smile. She was about to take the seat closest to her, but Sasuke kicked out the chair on the opposite side. It was a square table, so in either of the two seats she sat in she would be between them, but Sasuke wanted her to sit down in the chair where the window was behind her, ultimately caging her in.

Inner huffed, Sakura just kept her head down as she walked around the table, taking her seat as if nothing happened. No one really knew what to say. Naruto was cheering in his mind because he didn't have to deal with an embarrassment, Sakura was on edge, and Sasuke barely spoke anyway.

_'Try to figure out if he's in on this or not.'_

No duh, but how do you do that subtly?

"Uhh," Sakura mumbled, "So, Sasuke never told me about you, what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He said proudly, his grin not leaving his face once. "Nice to be acquainted, eh? It seems Sasuke didn't want us to meet." He said, sending Sasuke an annoyed glare. "You don't seem like anything to be ashamed of."

"E-excuse me?"

"Idiot."

"Oh, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto spluttered, trying his best to redeem himself. "I was just scared that the bastard was hiding some random chick here." He added, awkwardly laughing.

Now was her chance; drop a hint. Turning her head so her expression was hidden from Sasuke, she faked a giggle. "Oh, of course _not,_" She lifted her eye brows and widened her eyes, trying her best to let her message sink in. "Not a _random_ chick, _right,_Sasuke?" She said, turning to eye Sasuke with a cold glare.

"Hn."

He gave her a challenging look but Naruto's voice caught her attention before she could see it. "So, how long have you guys been dating?"

'_Go along with it, play the little sweetheart while dropping hints. This guy obviously doesn't know what Sasuke is doing to us, and Sasuke wants to keep it that way. If you drop the bomb then he'll think we're crazy and Sasuke will probably kill us after he leaves. Be subtle.'_

"Oh," She mumbled, tapping her chin cutely. "About six months. Give or take. "

That made him perk up. "Six months?" Naruto leaned forward so he could send a blank look Sasuke's way. "So, for the past few months that I've been talking to you about getting a girl you already had one?"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

"Bastard," He mumbled. Sitting back in his normal position, he turned to Sakura, smiling once again. "You know, you're really pretty! How old are you anyway?"

Sakura smiled politely. "I'm eighteen."

"_What?_" He asked, astounded. If he took a sip of his coke it would have been all over their faces by now. "You're kidding me right?" When she shook her head he let out a deep breath, leaning back in his chair. "Wow. You, like, know how old he is, right?"

"Twenty five, silly! Though," She turned to face Sasuke. "I don't really know a lot about him. He kind of _picked _me up at random in the mall parking lot."

Sasuke could easily pick up the venom in her tone. It was like she was spitting poison right in his face. Sakura had some fight left in her, he thought he destroyed the little bit of it that she had from the start. He didn't like the thought that he was wrong.

She was toying with him like he toyed with her, and she was playing dirty, using Naruto as a protective shield because she somehow knew he wouldn't do anything with the idiot around. Well, he wasn't called a genius for no reason, two could play mind games. He wasn't scared, so he met her eyes with a challenging glare of his own.

"Um, aren't you supposed to be, like, off to college now?"

Sakura turned back to Naruto, a fake smile on her face. "I really wish I was, but Sasuke kind of took that from me."

She was getting in too deep. Even Naruto could pick up the strange-ness in that sentence. He needed to stop her ASAP. Clearing his throat, Sasuke turned his glare to Naruto. "Dumbass, get me a drink."

"WHAT? Dude, it's your freaking house!"

"The Dr. Pepper is in the closet down the hall."

Naruto got up and left the kitchen, but not without muttering a few curses.

'_This is bad bad bad bad. We didn't think about what would happen if blondie left!'_

Its ok, she just needed to keep her cool. Sasuke couldn't do anything with Naruto still in the condo. Well, she kept chanting that in her mind until he grabbed her by her throat. Sakura tried to yelp when he pulled her forward, his fingers pushing down so hard she could barely breathe.

"I know what you're doing." Sasuke snarled. His breathing was getting a tad raged. _Not good._

"Sa-Sasuke" She whispered weakly.

His grip only tightened. "You think you're so smart. Trying your best to tell him about your situation," He pulled her face closer to his. "The only way you can get out of here is death, but I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I'll put you through so much more pain before death can come knocking."

He leaned in so close that she could smell his musky scent, see the gray spots in his eyes, and feel his breath fan over her face. She tried her best to hold back the whimper crawling up her throat. He didn't deserve to hear her cries or see her tears. Not anymore.

"That idiot in there can't help you. No one _will_ help you. You're here because of me; you will stay here because of _me. _You are only _mine._"

His grip loosened on her neck for a fraction of a second, she took her chances and tried to snap at him. But Sasuke, being Sasuke, was faster than her. Before her teeth could sink into the flesh of his hand, he grabbed her chin, effectively shutting her mouth.

"You think you're so _strong_and that now, all of a sudden, you can act out against me, but you're wrong, so, so wrong. I can break you down until you're lower than dirt. I can torture you in more ways than you can even imagine." He said with a dark smirk.

"With words, with pain," He leaned towards her, tilting her face up so her neck lay exposed to him. With one long, shiver inducing lick, he slid his tongue up the column of her throat before sinking his canines into the smooth flesh.

"Nnngh…" She tried to moan in pain but Sasuke's grip effectively kept her mouth closed.

He licked the pulsing flesh before pulling away, meeting her pained gaze with his sly one. "Even with your body,"

Before she could realize what was happening, Sasuke used his knee to pry her legs apart and keep them that way. His long fingers quickly undid her shorts button and fly, easily maneuvering his hand inside and under her panties until he reached her core. His fingers crawled around her flesh like tiny snakes, slithering their way around her feminine petals, making her shiver. He was going to do this _now? _She squirmed away from him, prying his hand away from her genitals.

"I hate you," She growled as she ripped his hand away from her face. She tried her best to hide her wince when she used her bruised wrist.

He smirked. He didn't doubt it. The pink haired girl scooted her chair away from him as she fixed her shorts, breathing heavily with anger the whole time. He couldn't help but find how mad she was amusing. Well, if she wanted to play hard ball, this is what she was going to get.

Sakura looked at him to send him a cold glare but was met with the sight of him licking his fingers clean. "You'll catch flies, Sakura." He murmured, licking one of his digits and releasing it with a soft pop. She instantly shut her mouth. "Now, keep playing, I dare you."

"Yo, dickhead! I thought you said you had some freaking Dr. Pepper! There was jack squat in the closet." Naruto bellowed as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Hn."

"You and your stupid nois— Hey! Sakura, you ok?"

Naruto walked in on the sight of Sakura blushing profusely, a mix of anger and fear in her eyes. Why was she _scared?_Sasuke just looked smug, as per usual. Their chairs were practically right on top of the other. Naruto, being oblivious, just sat back down and propped his head on his knuckles, staring at them with a pout.

"You're kind of flushed,"

The pink haired girl just brushed him off. "I'm fine, Naruto."

Well, if Sasuke knew what she was up to, and he _dared_her to go on, she should, shouldn't she?

'_Ignore everything he just said. Resume to where we were before Mr. Ass decided to be a jerk off. Try to figure out where he works or something.'_

Ok, she could do that. Taking a deep breath, she plastered on a fake smile that she hoped was cute. Sakura turned to Naruto and said, "So, anyway, do you and Sasuke happen to work together?"

"Pfft," Naruto snorted, "I wouldn't work for Orochimaru even if my balls were on the line."

Orochimaru… She knew that name.

"Plus, I'm not as smart as the bastard and I don't care to learn a new language either."

"Oh? So what do you do?"

Orochimaru… Bilingual… Why do those terms seem to click so well?

"Me? Oh, I don't have a job."

"Fucking bum." Sasuke chimed in, coldly.

Naruto sent the raven haired male a glare but didn't retort. "I got a bachelor's degree in psychology and I wanted to go into the social workers field, but no jobs are open." He shrugged.

"Really? That sounds so cool! I wanted to become a doctor, but Sasuke kind of took place of that dream." At this Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Sometimes bad things just get in the way of your dreams."

Naruto gave her an awkward look. What the hell was she talking about? Bad things get in the way? Something was wrong here, like, really wrong. This girl was only eighteen, what the heck was she doing with Sasuke? Sure, some girls like the sugar daddies, but Sasuke didn't like the sugar babies, right? Plus, she seemed head strong. Why would she let Sasuke get in the way of going to college? No wonder Sasuke didn't tell him about her.

"Well," Naruto clasped his hands together, flashing them a toothy grin. "I think I should hit the road! Hinata is probably back from work."

They both walked Naruto to the door. He left with a cheeky grinned goodbye. No words of warning to Sakura, no yells of how Sasuke was a criminal. He didn't even say that the whole situation seemed strange. It was obvious that Naruto knew something was up, his expression said all, yet he didn't voice anything. She must not have hinted enough. She didn't try hard enough. And her biggest hope was now riding down the elevator, leaving. The sunshine boy didn't even try to shed any light on her.

"It seems like you lost this round_, Sa-ku-ra_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Since I updated late last time, I tried to get this chapter out a bit quicker!<em>**

**_Please give me your feedback~_**

**_It would warm my heart immensely if this story hit the 100 mark! :3_**


	8. Fight or Flight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would live FOREVER AND EVER. :3  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Begin.<em>

_End._

_Past._

_Present._

_Future.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lost the round?<p>

What round? When did this game even begin? When Naruto came or when she was first abducted months ago? How many rounds have there been since this _game_ began? Was this _her _final round, or did she have a few more chances to get the odds in her favor?

Sasuke stood behind her, just staring at her back. He probably had a smirk painted across his pale face. She wouldn't put it past him. He probably had everything planned out in his head; he was a genius after all. Every single option she formed in her mind was probably already mapped out in his.

Or maybe that's just what he wanted her to think. Maybe Sasuke didn't know anything, maybe he just went along with everything with a straight face, and intimidating everyone into thinking he was so mighty. His poker face was the ultimate trump card. Yeah, that had to be it. His whole plan was just a game in itself.

A game in a game?

Was his mind a game? Or was the game in his mind? Wait, that game was a plan? No, no, the plan was a game. The game is a game in itself.

What?

Wait, no! _This _is what he wants! He wanted her mind to be jumbled. He wanted her to overthink the meaningless things. He wanted her brain to be frizzled up so bad that she wouldn't be able to think coherently. Well, she was smarter than that. If he wanted to throw a sucker punch she would throw one right back.

"You know, there's always round two." Sakura said, turning around to face Sasuke.

He smirked. "And what is round two, _Sa-ku-ra_?"

"Round two doesn't have to have a name. It just has to have a purpose."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Good, she finally got _him _thinking. She had to keep him on his toes, or even get him on his toes, because it was so hard to tell what was up with Sasuke.

"Fine," She faked a sigh, "We'll name our rounds just for you, yeah? Just so everything will fit into that technical mind of yours." Slowly, she walked towards Sasuke, trailing her fingers against the wall. Stopping right in front of him, their chests practically touching, she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Round one will be called "Spilling Secrets". Round two will be called "Kamikaze"."

Sasuke looked back into her green eyes, not even twitching. He was perfectly still. His black orbs burned into her green ones. She was at least hoping he would ask why, or at least look a little scared, but why would an insane abductor be scared of his little captive? Logic didn't work that way.

"You want to know _why?_" She whispered, leaning up on her tippy toes so her breath reached his lips.

She didn't know where this sudden bravery came from, but hell, she enjoyed it. She didn't even flinch when Sasuke's long fingers wrapped around her elbows in a steely grip. She didn't even blink when he leaned down and whispered against her lips.

"Enlighten me,"

Grasping his elbows in return, she growled. "Because this round is do or die,"

Do or die. Pulling her head back, she thrust it forward, effectively slamming her forehead into his own, and _damn_, it freaking hurt like hell. Sucking up the pain, she pulled out of his now loosened grip. Sasuke hissed in pain and used his hands to cradle his pounding head. Sakura took this chance and bolted down the short hall towards the kitchen.

Running into the kitchen, she stopped in the middle of the room. She needed to find a weapon of some sort, and fast. Sasuke would be recovering quickly. _Shit. _She looked around the kitchen for anything she could use to defend herself. A fork, a bottle of pills, a piece of fruit? Where the hell was everything? The kitchen looked barren to her eyes, just a world of white tile, kitchen appliances, and counters.

"Find a knife," She chanted over and over, out loud and in her mind.

She pulled out drawers like a maniac, digging through paper, spatulas, and other strange things found inside them. She knew where the knives were, but with the adrenaline and fear pumping around her body, the location of said weapons totally eluded her.

By now, it had probably only been around twenty seconds since she nailed Sasuke in the head. Time seems to slow with adrenaline it seems. Right when she found the drawer containing the silverware, Sasuke's iron grip grabbed her bicep from behind, but she wasn't ready to go down. Gripping the edge of the countertop, she used it as a support as she pushed her body back, slamming into Sasuke. _Damn,_her wrist still hurt. She mentally cursed.

"Bitch!" Sasuke growled as he lost his balance.

Gotta get out. Get out. Get out. Get out. _Get the hell out._

It would be too risky to run out of the kitchen and into the hall, Sasuke was too close. She could either sit in here like a duck or run into the living room. From there she could also get into the hall, or even the bedrooms. Sasuke recovered quickly, as to be expected, so she got her butt out of there. Grabbing a plate—it was on the counter and it was too risky to go for the knife—she dodged Sasuke's grabby hands and dashed into the lounge.

_You're almost there, _a voice of temptation whispered in her ear. _Just a bit more._

Jumping over a small footrest in front of the couch, she unknowingly dodged Sasuke's hands trying to nab her. How did he even get here? Frick, he was fast. And he just kept _grabbing! _One of his hands came dangerously close to her hair, or her throat, she'd like to think he was after her hair (Hair grabbing was a lot less painful than being choked). So, she awkwardly side stepped, only to catch her foot on the same stool she just hopped. She fell on the plush couch flat on her back, still clutching the plate to her chest. Sasuke was looming over her, about to cage her in.

_Hell no._

He was going to cage her down. She wouldn't let that happen. It took her months to work up this much courage and she wasn't about to blow it out the window after all of this. Round _Kamikaze _wasn't going to end this quickly. Flight obviously wasn't working so it was time to fight. Before Sasuke could cage her in, she threw the plate behind the couch, flinching at the splintering noise it made when it collided with the wall. She would need two hands for this.

Sasuke was about to lunge on her to pin her down but her plate throwing stunt stopped him for a second. A second was all she needed. Grabbing the arm closest to her, she held him still as she swung her legs out, slamming her knee right into his shin. She didn't want to admit it, but the hiss of pain he released pleased her greatly.

Sasuke stumbled back a bit, yet just enough for Sakura to roll up off of her back. Grabbing the back end of the couch, she hoisted herself up and over. Quickly, she sent a prayer to every god, spirit, and entity she could think of, thanking them for giving her so many chances to surprise Sasuke. She ended her prayers short when she broke her fall with her hands, crying out in pain because of the forced pressure on her sprained wrist. Well, she knew _Kamikaze _wouldn't work out flawlessly. Pain wins the game.

"You bitch," Sasuke growled menacingly.

'_Get up! He's freaking coming!'_

Shit. Shit. Shit. It was a no brainer that she had to keep him on the other side of the couch, even if he was blocking her main escape route. He was also fast enough to grab her if she tried to go back through the kitchen. Being cornered sucked. No, it wasn't time to mope. She sat around like a brainless oaf for too long, it was time to prove that she was a force to be reckoned with. To do that, she needed to keep her distance and he needed to do the same, but how?

'_The plate shards! We've seen the movies where drunks use broken bottles as a weapon. A plate would be a good substitute.'_

Well, it was all she had, and she needed anything she could find to rely on. Army crawling forward, she scrambled awkwardly towards the shards that lay glistened across the hardwood floor. There were several shards big enough for her to grasp but only one was sharp enough to pose a threat. Grabbing said shard, Sakura scrambled onto her knees and stood up.

"Calm down," Sasuke cautioned once he saw her makeshift blade.

Calm down? _Calm down? _He was telling her to be calm when he raped her two hours ago? He was telling her to calm down when he threatened to torture her fifteen minutes ago? He wanted her to calm down when he had her trapped in this god forsaken house getting drugged, abused, and defiled for six damn months? Keeping calm was the last thing on her agenda.

The shard of plate was held towards Sasuke as he leaned against the couch. His posture proved that he was about to jump over and grab her, but luckily she was quick enough to stop that from happening.

It scared her that he stared at her with such a calm expression, no, a blank expression. Did none of this even surprise him? Was he planning again? Or was he tricking her into thinking that he had it under control when it was really the opposite? It scared her that she didn't know. It scared her that his black eyes seemed to absorb her in, seeing the fear that she tried to hide behind a mask of indifference just like him. It scared her that he might have the upper hand. She was _so _scared.

"Calm down,"

"I heard you the first time!" She snapped.

Sasuke's eyebrows drew together to form an annoyed expression. He obviously didn't like getting barked at.

"You've kept me in here for so _fucking _long. I want out, and I'm not scared to stab you if I have to."

"What will you do?" He challenged with a cool glare. "If you stab me, you'll just run out of here and down into the streets, screaming about how you were held captive by Sasuke Uchiha." He snorted. "People would think you're insane."

Sakura hissed through her teeth. "At least I'd be out of here."

Sasuke shifted his weight from one leg to another, maintaining eye contact with her. He had to come off as unthreatening as possible, he really didn't feel like getting stabbed.

She watched him with calculating eyes. She had to make sure he wasn't going to do anything before she acted out. Despite her warning, she really didn't want to stab him. Being a doctor meant saving people from their wounds, not inflicting them. Sasuke began fidgeting, his fingers constantly twitched as he gripped the couch and his eyes never left hers. He was also calculating her movements. Good. That meant he took her as a threat.

"How do you know people are even looking for you?"

W-what? She sucked in a breath, her eyes widening considerably. What if _no one_was actually looking for her? How long do police and detectives search for missing people? Do they give up after several months and just let things take their course, or do they keep looking till the end?

Was she even in Konoha still? Yeah, they had to be. Sasuke wouldn't drive miles away to some random mall to pick up a random pink haired girl. Plus, Naruto said something about a man named Orochimaru. Why did that name sound so familiar? That name was local; she would bet her life on it.

"Tsunade is such a busy woman, she probably gave up on you after two months."

"N-no… Tsunade loves me…" She whispered.

"Do you really think so?" Sasuke said maliciously, grinning darkly at her. "She's such a powerful woman, running the whole Konoha hospital and all; you'd think she use that power to find you ASAP. But," Sasuke shrugged, looking down for a second to chuckle. "Maybe she just has too much on her plate to care about _you_right now."

"That's bullshit…" Sakura whispered, her wide eyes never decreasing.

He shrugged again. "You never know, it _is _Tsunade. She could be drunk off her ass, only caring about the alcohol instead of her only niece." He shot her a smirk. "Sounds like her, doesn't it?"

'_Don't listen to him. He doesn't even know who Tsunade is, he's bullshitting us. He knows how easy it is to manipulate us, especially through all of the shit he's done to us.'_

She knew her inner was right, but it did make a tad bit of sense. Tsunade would probably drink overboard with her missing, but she wouldn't give up in the search. If Tsunade was anything, she was determined.

"You don't know shit about my family." She snarled, waving the shard uncomfortably close to Sasuke's face. She felt the blazing urge to defend her loved ones.

"I know plenty."

"You have no right to talk like that!" She screamed. "You're disgusting, horrible, and… and… you're a disgrace to society! I bet that mother you keep crying about is so fucking proud of you!"

That did it.

Sasuke leaped over the couch, pushing the shard in her grasp away as if it were just a toothpick. Her makeshift weapon landed on the couch with a silent thud. Sasuke was up and over so quickly she could barely react, his hand smoothly slid into place around her neck as his momentum forced himself to push her back and against the wall.

Black flames lit up in his piercing eyes. They bore into her frightened ones, seeing red and not her reaction. Nothing else was important to him now, only his anger.

Sasuke snarled. "What the fuck did you just say?"

His fingers crushed down upon her throat. The only noise she managed to release were the gurgles of air and spit trying to make their way through her windpipe.

"You sure do have a lot of balls, Sakura." His grip tightened even more. "You better watch what you fucking say or you'll definitely end up _dead_."

His tongue rolled out the word "dead" so casually, as if he had no care in the world if she died. His face was solid as he choked her, threatened her, and held her over the edge of life and death. He had no reaction as she gripped his hands, using all of her strength to rip his hands away. Sasuke still stayed unfazed. He did nothing as she coughed and gurgled in front of him, even as her face began to switch shades.

"Sa-UG-su…ke…" Sakura managed to choke out.

He dropped her.

Sakura fell back, sliding down the wall because her legs could barely support her weight. Air couldn't enter her body fast enough. She sat there, choking and wheezing oxygen in and out as if she just resurfaced from cold water. The inside of her throat burned with each breath, but the pain was nothing compared to the satisfying feeling of having oxygen return to her. All the while, Sasuke just stood above her with a watchful eye. When he bent down, his breath fanning across her flushed face, she knew she was still in trouble.

"Well, Sakura, anything you have to say for yourself? I think I would like an apology."

Not even thinking, she just blurted out, "No!"

Kicking her leg out, she smashed her ankle into his crouched form, effectively pushing him over. Definitely wasn't one of the smartest things she did this evening, but it was better than nothing. The minute of rest that she had wasn't enough to recharge her body. She was sluggish and wobbly; it didn't help during the process of running away. Sakura was ungraceful as she tried to push herself to her feet, but Sasuke quickly regained his balance and grabbed her ankle before she could do anything.

"No!"

Sakura snatched her foot out of his grasp, only to swing it back and kick his hands away. Sasuke hissed at her, a grimace set upon his usually stoic face.

'_Take that, asshole.'_

The pinkette managed to get up in the nick of time, not forgetting to grab the discarded plate shard, she stood up and ran. Sasuke was right on her tail, so if she ran to the door he would just grab her and pull her back in. She had to somehow get way ahead of him before she could run out. So, zig zagging throughout the condo seemed like the number one option for now.

Sakura bolted through the doorway that led into the hall. The bedrooms and bathroom were her only choices unless she wanted to turn around and take Sasuke head on.

Thanks, but no thanks.

Her… _space _in the condo was too small; it would be suicide to run in there. She's never seen Sasuke's room, and she honestly didn't care to. So, that left the bathroom. She could run in there, wait till Sasuke would come in, then do a big U-Turn around him and bolt out to freedom.

So, she did just that. Sakura ran into the bathroom until she came to the far wall, turning around once she heard Sasuke's feet against the tile. Her lungs and throat hurt as she breathed harshly, they still weren't comfortable with oxygen flow. Sasuke has a pretty harsh grip.

What a dumb girl. She just cornered herself yet again. Wasn't she the genius of her class? Didn't she want to become Konoha's best doctor? How would she be able to achieve either of those if she was as dumb as a post? As he assessed her IQ he also took in her appearance. Her hair was a frazzled halo of pink strands, bruises marred her neck and wrists, green eyes glared defiantly at him, and her supple chest rose and sunk quickly as she tried to catch her breath. She looked like a fierce, sexy mess. The cardigan he gave her was dropping off of her shoulders, and her blouse and pants were wrinkled. Yes, mess was the correct word.

"Why do you even keep me here?" She mumbled, surprising him. "What do you want with me?"

Broken. She looked sad now, not fierce and riled up. Her change in attitude was annoying.

"Don't just stare at me!" She shrieked while stomping her foot childishly. "Why haven't you killed me or let me go? Why do you keep me here? Sasuke!"

Why did he keep her here? What did he want with her? Why wasn't she dead, rotting in a drainage pipe?

What did he see in her?

_Nothing. _He saw nothing in her except an easy prize.

* * *

><p><em>Orochimaru gave him the weekend off since apparently he was overworking himself. Tch, bullshit. He had nothing to do <em>but _work. He didn't feel like hanging out with his idiot friend and he certainly didn't feel like sitting around his home all day. The doctors said it was good for him to keep his mind occupied and focused on tasks, but Orochimaru just didn't listen. Now he was stuck looking for something to do._

_"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He gripped his steering wheel tightly, listening to his knuckles crack under the force._

_He decided he would do some shopping. His fridge was running on empty and he needed a new suit for important business meetings. Buying those things would keep him occupied. But, he didn't feel like stepping out of his truck and into the mall. It didn't feel right. It felt… boring._

_"Ow-!" A feminine shriek met his ears._

_Sasuke turned to see pink haired teen shutting the door to her silver Nissan. She hissed as she tripped and fell to her knees. Her clumsiness caused him to smirk._

_"Just my luck," She mumbled, standing up and dusting off her pants._

_His dark eyes followed the frail girls form as she walked into the shopping center. Her short pink hair bounced slightly with every step, her behind swayed enticingly, and her petite body practically made him drool._

_Every practical thought in his head was thrown away. He had to have her, he just had to. She made something just click into place in his mind, and he liked the feeling. Sasuke grinned darkly. She would be his._

_The raven haired man got out of his car and crawled under her own, waiting patiently for her to come back. All logical sense was gone, none was left. He was running on pure instincts, and they were telling him to have her; he_

_needed her. The blood of a lion suddenly flowed through his veins, he needed to capture his prey quickly or he would snap._

_He waited for about an hour, the sky had changed from bright blue to the beginning of twilight. The thought of giving up never crossed his mind, and he was thankful because she came out before it could. His eyes widened slightly as he watched her walk, her hips still did that slight sway, the neckline of her blouse drooped down enough for some innocent cleavage to show, and her jeans hugged her long legs. She seemed to be a happy girl; a small smile was on her face as she walked towards her car and took out the keys. Perfect, she didn't notice him._

_When she was about to get in the car, he grabbed her ankles, forcing her to stay planted on the ground. Pulling her, she easily lost her balance and fell right on her butt. She released a groan of pain, but she quickly stopped when they made eye contact. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of mint green, and the fear coating her orbs turned that color even darker. It was so enticing._

_He let her go for a second so he could crawl out from underneath her car, she took that opportunity to try and crawl away, but he didn't wait out here for nothing. Snapping his hand out, he snagged her soft, cherry locks of hair and pulled her back, relishing in the girly shriek she released._

_She screamed at him some more, but it fell on deaf ears. He hoisted her up onto her feet, wrapping a muscled arm around her torso to effectively cage her arms down. It was amusing, she started rambling about money and how he should leave her alone, he just replied by telling her to shut up or he'd kill her. It worked until she decided she wasn't going to sit tight like a good girl. Pulling one arm free, she slammed her elbow back into his chest, forcing him to release his hold. His little prize tried to dash away, but he grabbed her elbow and tugged her back, lashing his hand out to backhand her right in the cheek._

_Momentum forced her to slam right into her car, letting out a pained groan; she tried to regain her balance. This was just too easy for him. Grabbing her shoulders harshly, he turned her around so they were facing each other. Hazy eyes stared up at him, she was completely dazed, and for some reason it turned him on. The idea of a weak girl in his grip was arousing. Images of what he could do to her flashed across his eyes._

_No, he couldn't think like that now. Duty was calling and he couldn't afford to get side-tracked. In all honesty, he didn't feel like beating the living daylight out of her pretty form, so taking the easy route was his plan. Pulling out the knife Itachi gave him as a little kid—it was the only thing he had left of him, besides memories—he held it up to her face._

_Playing the role of the typical criminal, he threatened her with her life. That got her to stop struggling, her hazy eyes clearing up a bit. She asked him what he wanted with her, but he presented her with no answer. All he wanted was for her to come easily. Though, she still had some fight left in her. Pulling her hand back, she cupped her palm and viciously slammed him in the ear, forcing him to stumble._

_Stupid bitch!_

_She was able to run past a few parking spaces before he grabbed her arm, she tried to twist her body around to attack him, but he effectively slapped a pressure point on the back of her neck, forcing her to fall unconscious. Her soft, feminine body fell limp in his hold, making him swing his arm under her legs to carry her bridal style. Trudging back to his car, the pitch black Super Duty parked next to the Nissan, he managed to open the door, move the front seat forward, and lay her in the back compartment without too much trouble._

_"Sorry, Floare, but you didn't make it easy for me," he said in a sick sweet tone, pushing locks of pink hair out of her closed eyes. "Sogni d'oro, belle."_

* * *

><p>Well, she deserved the truth, he could give her that.<p>

"You caught my eye, and I get what I want."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sogni d'oro, belle<strong>_ = **Sweet dreams, beautiful.** **(Italian.)**

**Thank you all SO SO SO much for 100+ reviews! Each and every one touched my heart more than you know! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out; I honestly have no excuse… I just didn't sit down and type it out. So, these last few days I took some time out of my day and just wrote. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please review again! It motivates me to get updates out faster! :D**  
><strong>Plus, I love hearing all of your thoughts and opinions! ^^<strong>


	9. Foolishness

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would live FOREVER AND EVER. :3**_

* * *

><p><em>Life.<em>

_Beginning._

_Humanity._

_Death._

_Ending._

* * *

><p>She caught his eye? He gets what he wants? She walked into his line of sight and now she was being held here like a medieval sex slave? Anger flared through her veins like never before, she could practically feel the heat flowing with her blood. She wanted to rip that smug look off of his face and shove it up a most unpleasant place.<p>

"I'm… I'm just a toy to you?" Sakura mumbled through quivering lips.

Sasuke stared at her blankly.

"I'm a fucking human being!" She screamed.

The fire residing inside her just got doused with gasoline. She couldn't handle it anymore, his bland, stoic face was just asking for her to gouge its precious dark eyes out.

The piece of plate cut into her palm as she clenched her grip, but she felt invincible, her nerves sent no pain signals to her brain. The anger, the willpower, and the need to survive were all she could feel, and it felt amazing.

Her stance must have been intimidating, or Sasuke was just fed up with everything, but he came after her, his hands open and outstretched to yank her into a hold. Lifting her arms up, Sakura intended to slam her weapon down anywhere on his body, but Sasuke was two steps ahead. He grabbed her wrist, the one holding the shard and the same one he had sprained earlier. Gasping harshly in pain, she had no choice but to drop her weapon.

Sakura hissed as Sasuke clutched her already hurt wrist in his bone breaking hold. She was screwed now that she didn't have anything to help protect her. She couldn't even rely on her body; she read books instead of joining sports teams for a reason.

Sakura was all open now, pain from her wound caused her to freeze and she had no weapon. This was Sasuke's ultimate opening. Swiftly, Sasuke rammed his knee into her torso. All of the air in her lungs was immediately pushed out in a groaning cough. It was pitiful how easily she slumped to the floor.

Her stomach hurt so, so bad. She thought that the femur was the strongest bone in the human body, but after taking a blow from Sasuke's knee, she begged to differ. She collapsed to the bathroom floor instantly after she was struck. Air left her body and it was hard to get it back, her whole torso stung.

But fighting was the only way to survive, and she wouldn't let this tear her down. She's withstanded plenty from him; she could survive through some more.

Once she caught some air, Sakura kicked Sasuke's legs out from under him. The Uchiha was knocked down the ground. Scrambling on her hands and knees, Sakura tried to crawl around him to the door and get up on two feet at the same time, but Sasuke was insanely fast. His hand lashed out and curled around her ankle for the second time that day. Pulling her back, Sakura fell down onto her stomach.

"No!" She shrieked. She tried her best to dig her nails into the floor, but the tile was too smooth to even get a grip. But Sasuke easily pulled her back into his reach.

Straddling her back, he forced her arms underneath his legs so he could pin them to her sides. "You won't be able to go," Sasuke panted, still recovering from their tumble. "I'll make sure of that."

The pinkette underneath him wiggled around, trying her best to get either arm free. His well-muscled legs did a great job at pinning her arms. He wasn't the lightest man in the world, either. Her small, petite frame was too frail to even budge from underneath him. Though, the constant slithering of her body under his most sensitive of spots was quite enjoyable. That's when the arousal began.

Sasuke's breathing became deeper, less controlled and more ragged. That wasn't what truly bothered her, no, not even the sudden hardness that poked her lower back, what really made her nervous was how Sasuke's hands snaked their way under her blouse, massaging the skin of her lower back. The pads of his fingers were rough and cold to the touch, causing goose bumps to form. She shivered slightly.

The path his roving fingers decided to take led up to her bra, easily undoing the clasp with a flick. "N-no!" Sakura panted out. Wasn't what they did before Naruto came over enough for him?

Her small plea was ignored as Sasuke let his hands slither down her sides, only to move between her chest and the floor beneath her, cupping her plump mounds. She cringed, trying her best to wiggle away from the fingers that squeezed and groped what they shouldn't. She couldn't help but let out a groan of disgust, which Sasuke comprehended as a moan.

Sasuke let his lips caress the shell of her ear. "Do you like that?" He whispered. "I bet you do, hypocrite."

The raven haired male went on with his cold caresses, moving his hands from her breasts to her back, and then down to her hips. He lifted his legs off of her trapped arms, moving them so he could pull off her cardigan, tossing it on the tub like it was nothing. His fingers ghosted up her arms, tingling the flesh along the way.

Wait, her arms were free now...

What the hell was she doing just laying around?

Slamming her palms down on the floor, Sakura used the adrenaline pumping through her to her advantage. Pushing her body up, wincing as she put pressure on her sprained wrist, she effectively got enough of Sasuke's weight off of her to get out from under him. As fast as possible, Sakura bolted out of the bathroom, down the hall, and straight to the door, ignoring her loose bra the whole time.

Her hand had connected with the door knob right as she heard Sasuke's footfalls coming after her. Wasting no time, she ripped the door open and ran out, but the sight that met her vision wasn't something to be happy with. A long hallway stood before her, tan walls and carpeting for a few yards straight ahead. The corridor ended with two doors, one for the stairs and the other for the elevator.

Well, that meant she had two choices. Elevator or stairs? She didn't have nearly enough time to wait for the doors to open and close safely without Sasuke catching her, so taking the stairs was her only option.

Sakura was at least seven feet away from the door to the stairs before Sasuke kicked her legs out from under her, forcing her to crash onto the hard, brown carpet. Momentum from running forced her to slide a bit against the carpet, giving her arms, her exposed stomach—thanks to her shirt riding up-and her cheek to get rug burn. She couldn't help but hiss in pain.

Despite her pain, she smiled; this was the closest she's ever gotten.

Sasuke was not a patient man, and his fuse was already set; wasting no time, he pounced on her, pinning her down on her stomach just like before. Her blouse was ripped off her body and over her head before she could even comprehend how it happened. Sasuke lifted his body up enough so he could slip her pants and undies down to her knees, not even bothering to remove them all the way. He just needed enough space to enter her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked, her voice cracking. "Please, no!" Tears started to spring into her eyes, making her vision blurry. "I'm begging you, don't do this! I'm sorry! I won't do anything bad anymore!"

She was screaming now, her voice shrill as it echoed in the hallway. He would be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy it. He relished in her harsh pants, the fear was evident. She didn't want this, that was much too obvious, but the thought of her not liking it was a challenge to him. It was his own personal challenge to break her, make her enjoy it so much that she'd be disgusted with herself. Well, more than she already is. If his little blossom hated herself, then she'd be weak. A weak Sakura is a Sakura that will bend to his will. A slave, per say.

Placing his hands on the floor next to her creamy cheeks, he balanced himself as he used his knee to part her legs. He had to force himself to hold in the satisfied groan that threatened to escape once he saw her fleshy petals, open and inviting. Lifting one hand, he rubbed her flesh, dragging his fingers across the moist skin until he reached her button of nerves, giving it a harsh pinch. Sakura screamed through her tears, begging him to stop, but he wouldn't listen.

Sakura buried her face into the carpet, praying that he would just stop. "No, no, no, no, no…" She kept repeating.

"Sakura, are you begging?" He mumbled slyly. "I thought you hated me? Yet, here you are, begging to your main enemy. Isn't that right?"

"I hate you! I hate you! I _hate _you!"

"My, my. Should you really be saying things like that in your position? I just might hurt you." He growled, slamming his fingers into her core. She screamed again. She wasn't quite wet yet, so his intrusion was unwelcome.

Sasuke smirked. "See? You should watch your mouth." Pulling out his fingers, he licked them then forced them back inside her. "You said it yourself, do or die, right?"

Sakura cringed, digging her nails into the carpet. "Please…"

Pretending to ponder, Sasuke replied smugly. "No."

He kept pushing his fingers in side her tight, now wet hole, scissoring them every now and then to hear her cry out, even though it was muffled by the carpet. It amused him to watch her struggle, her arms lashing around, trying to dig her nails into the ground, her head lashing from side to side, and her torso wiggling under him.

Sasuke felt her body prepare for her release, but he didn't want his fingers to have all of the fun. Pulling his digits out, he dragged his soaked fingers across her cheeks and up her back, trying his best to make her uncomfortable. By her squirming and her displeased noises, he'd say he accomplished that goal.

Sasuke bent his head down so he was eye level with the folds of her womanhood, practically drooling at the sight of her pink flesh glistening with the evidence of his crime. "Sa-ku-ra," He breathed out, letting his cool breath blow across the heated area. She clenched in response. "Horny little, Sakura." He tsked. "I thought you were stronger than this." He mumbled before he dragged his tongue across her cunt.

Sakura replied with a harsh cry. He could hear the disgust mixed with her lust. Parting her wet folds with his tongue, he explored to his delight. Lapping up the juices all around her slick entrance, getting between crevices of her flesh, he relished in her uncontrolled moans whenever he found a sensitive spot. It was just too easy to turn her into a pile of worthless goo. Her fight was just so easy to break.

Once a weakling, always a weakling.

Sakura exploded a few seconds after Sasuke began his oral assault. She screamed because of her body's reaction, not because she wanted to. She was disgusted with herself and with Sasuke. But, she couldn't help slamming her hands down on the ground, arching her back, and panting. It was just what her orgasm forced her to do. The pinkette fell back to the ground, out of breath and weak.

"No more… Please, no more." She whispered, tears still flooding her green eyes. "I don't want this…" Sakura breathed.

But, as usual, her pleas fell onto uncaring ears. Sakura's body was a pile of candy haired mush. The orgasm she received relaxed her muscles so much that she could barely even twitch her finger, Sasuke decided to use this to his advantage. Grabbing her hips, he flipped her over so she was on her back, she groaned in response. Her naked torso was red, irritated from rubbing against the stiff carpet. Her nipples were peaked from the friction. They were pebbled up like the finest cherry candy. Sasuke wasn't one for sweets, but when it was Sakura's body, he would eat it right up. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, licking, nipping, and sucking on it for a while before giving her neglected breast the same treatment.

"Please!" She cried, covering her face with her hands as she cried. He couldn't tell if she was trying to hide from him or if she just didn't want to see what he was doing to her. Sobs wracked her body as she choked out her words. "I don't want this! Leave me alone! Sasuke, please…"

"Shh," He cooed, leaning up to kiss the hands covering her face, she turned away but he just followed. "You'll enjoy this, blossom."

Sitting back, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down enough until his shaft was out. Lifting her frail form onto his lap, he removed the pants and underwear that were hanging around her ankles. Next, he wrapped her legs around him and slowly brought her down upon him. The intense heat and wetness that encased him was enough to make him groan like an animal.

But Sakura thought otherwise.

Immediately, she cried out in fear, not in pleasure. Her small hands left her face and went straight to his chest, trying her hardest to get off of him. "No! No! No! NO!" She screamed, her voice getting higher and higher each time. "Stop! No! No! No!" Sakura was frantically pushing at him. She was trying to stand up and get away, but he held her to him in an iron grip.

Well, fucking her in his lap obviously wasn't working. So pinning her on her back would have to do, again. Pushing her forward before she could struggle anymore, he pinned her on her back and began to wildly thrust into her hot cavern. The movements forced her to stop struggling, but it did nothing to her cries. Sakura kept screaming "No!" over and over again.

When Sasuke slammed her onto her back all of the air was forced out of her lungs, but she kept screaming. She was panting and sobbing along with her pleas for him to stop, but he still didn't listen. He just keep thrusting into her, the length and girth of his manhood reached every point inside of her just right, bringing her bliss that she didn't want.

Mind and body are completely different things. They reside on opposite sides of the spectrum. Her mind was telling her that this was disgusting, frowned upon, and that she needed to get away. Her body was reacting biologically. Her body didn't know that this was wrong; it thought that she was mating, trying to get pregnant to obtain offspring. It was making every move he made inside of her feel like ecstasy, trying to get her to release so Sasuke's body would follow. So, she couldn't help but throw her head back and moan when he bumped a particular place inside of her. But, she also couldn't help to want to get this done faster. Sasuke may take what she was about to do the wrong way, but sacrifices are needed in tough situations.

Sasuke wasn't one to believe in magic or spiritual things, but Sakura stopped screaming. Thank the lord, his ears were starting to hurt. Though, that wasn't quite as surprising as the sudden touch he felt on his head. Sakura's boney fingers twined in his inky hair, pulling his head down harshly, she breathed hotly against his ear. "I hate you," She huffed. "I hate you so much,"

Pleasure was induced by touches and responses. All she had to do was respond to him, make him feel good until he dropped. Lifting her hips up into his thrusts, their pelvis's slapped into one another, making each participant moan in definite pleasure. Sasuke's movements became wobbly as he neared the peak. He panted hard against her ear, licking her lobe for good measure. He was about to burst into her, so he prepared himself by biting into the flesh of her neck. Sakura did the same, but she slammed her canines into his skin to pain him, Sasuke bit her as a grip to hold him to reality.

Hot seed splashed against her inner walls, practically forcing her to follow him into climax. The usual stars danced behind her eyelids, a scream tore through her throat, and every muscle underneath her skin went flaccid. Sakura couldn't help but fall back against the carpet panting. Sasuke regained himself quickly. He lifted himself off of her, pulling his now limp length out of her core as he did so. He couldn't help but release a crisp laugh when he noticed that his little blossom blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Orochimaru, I need more Valproic Acid. My prescription is already out."<p>

_"Sasuke, Sasuke,"_ The man hissed through the phone. _"Your last order should have lasted three months. You ordered that last month."_

"If I tell you how I lost them, you'll think I'm insane." Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead. He didn't need to know how people could take that statement many different ways.

_"I need a plausible reason to give it to you. Now spit out your excuse."_

"I was making soup and my cabinet is above the stove. I reached up to grab something and all of the pills spilled out of the bottle and into it. I lost have of them and I'm running low now."

Or he's been drugging a pink haired teenager with double the dosage ever since her last freak out, but Orochimaru doesn't need to know that.

"I just need another refill. You know how I get without them," He mumbled into the phone, trying to act embarrassed. He didn't care about what that snake thought of him, he just needed drugs.

_"Fine, I'll have your refill at the pharmacy by two tomorrow. You can last that long, yes?"_

Sasuke couldn't help but grit his teeth. Orochimaru always was a dick, and he wanted people to know it too. "Yes."

_"Good, I expect you in early on Thursday as well. Suigetsu took the day off and I need my orders."_

"Whatever." With that said Sasuke turned the phone off and set it down on the dock with a quiet growl. He rested his hands on the counter in front of him, letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. Unknown to him, Sakura was listening in on him from her spot on the couch in the other room.

It has been a week on the dot since her episode. She blacked out and woke up doped on drugs, she hasn't felt clean since then. It was to be expected, she couldn't argue with that. Sakura wasn't an idiot, she knew that she would either get away or just get dragged back. Even though the outcome that she received wasn't golden, she was proud of how far she got. Knowing that, it only motivated her to keep trying… when she wasn't drugged.

Blankets were wrapped around her like a cocoon as she lay back on the sofa. The drugs she received from Sasuke's prescription were a mood stabilizer, which keep people calm and collected. They make people relaxed, hence, why it used for people with mental disorders that are connected to moods. In turn, Sakura is getting those effects times ten. Sasuke is either giving her more than the dosage prescribes and possibly some form of depressant or muscle relaxer on the side. She could barely take a shower by herself, which Sasuke probably enjoyed. She sighed, wiggling around to try and get her arms free from the blankets hold.

Sasuke kept saying the name Orochimaru. He would mumble it when he left some mornings, he had that name on important papers strewn around the kitchen, and he kept growling it on the phone. That name sounded so familiar to her. It always has, ever since she first heard it pass through his mouth. Why couldn't she pinpoint the name to a face? Sasuke was asking him about getting more drugs, so he was either a dealer or a doctor, right?

The only drug dealer she knew of was Shino Aburame, and that's only because he offered her Angel Dust at a concert. Her innocent mind thought it was sparkles people throw in the air, Kiba told her otherwise. So, a dealer clearly wasn't the answer. But she knew so many doctors, especially with her shadowing jobs and Tsunade being the head of the Konoha Hospital.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut in hopes to imagine the man behind the name. The pinkette could swear that Tsunade and Shizune talked about him once, maybe more. He had to work at the hospital. But, she knew a lot of the staff at the hospital if not all. Though, she was mostly familiar with people in the medicine mixing wing of the hospital.

Orochimaru. Medicine. Hospital. Tsunade. Jiraiya…

Jiraiya?

Why was that pervert popping up in her mind? Tsunade's perverted porn writing friend had no business popping up in her mind. But, didn't he have a friend named Orochimaru? A best friend? Yes, he did! He and Tsunade were talking about him and his business at one of their poker games. Orochimaru was their childhood friend, how could she forget? Sakura gasped, finally realizing who he was. He was the main importer of Konoha's medical supplies! That's why she heard his name all over the hospital!

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke said as he rushed into the room. He knelt down by the side of the couch, a worried expression on his face.

Sakura stared straight ahead, keeping her eyes on her cocooned feet, still trying to piece together the puzzle about Orochimaru. "Nothing," She mumbled meekly.

Sasuke's face fell into a genuinely worried expression. "Do you want some tea, maybe something to eat?" She shook her head and he sighed. A few choppy hairs fell from the bun atop her head. Reaching up, he ghosted his fingers over her cheek and pushed the stray strands behind her ear.

Sakura ignored his movements, she was too weak to do anything at the moment, let alone give him her attention. Now how did Sasuke know Orochimaru? Orochimaru's medicines were only supplied to hospitals, small offices, and pharmacies. He wasn't allowed to just give it away to a single buyer. Naruto popped into her mind just then, didn't he say something about Sasuke and Orochimaru?

_Sakura turned to Naruto and said, "So, anyway, do you and Sasuke happen to work together?"_

_"Pfft," Naruto snorted, "I wouldn't work for Orochimaru even if my balls were on the line."_

_"Plus, I'm not as smart as the bastard and I don't care to learn a new language either."_

Of course! Sasuke worked for him. And he always spoke in different tongues around her and on the phone. He was obviously a translator. Sasuke was the person who spoke to exporters in other countries; he made the orders for Orochimaru.

Sasuke chose this time to speak. "Are you sure you don't want anything? You don't look too good," He said, concern evident in his voice. He pressed his palm against her forehead to check for a fever. "You don't feel hot,"

"I'm fine."

"If you say so," Sasuke said with a smile. "I'll put a movie on for us."

He leaned forward, grasped her chin, and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. Sakura didn't respond, only sighing when he pulled away. Once the Uchiha had his back to her Sakura visibly grimaced. She never liked his lovey-dovey moods. He would either escalate into a pissed, unpredictable Sasuke or a sad one who would cry into her neck and hug her so tight she might pop into a pink mess.

Sasuke put in a movie that she didn't care to learn the name of, she wasn't going to pay any attention to it anyway. He settled on the couch next to her, after he pushed her up into a sitting position. Sakura complied with him, not bothering to let out a snarky comment on how he could just sit somewhere else. She may have been stuck with him for more than half a year, but he was still unpredictable.

She flinched when she felt his long fingers begin to comb through her hair. He let her cotton candy locks twist and twine around his digits, smiling as it left a pleasant sensation against his skin. He kept playing with her hair throughout most of the movie until Sakura leaned into him. He didn't expect it at first, but she twisted her body to face him and then started crying. Tears poured out of her green eyes as she sobbed.

Sakura couldn't help herself. She just needed to cry. Him playing with her hair had reminded her of Tsunade and Ino, how they would constantly touch her hair and tell her how beautiful and exotic it was. Sasuke's fingers felt just like Ino's when she put it up in a stylish bun for prom. The way he hummed when he did it reminded her of the faint memories of her mother's lullabies and how Tsunade would easily mimic them.

Tsunade, Ino, her past life, why did it all have to leave her grasp so quickly? She couldn't question god enough. Why, just a one word question that no one ever felt the need to answer for her. Why? Just, why?

Her fingers twisted in his shirt just like his previously twisted in her hair. Her face was in the crook of his neck, not caring if her tears dribbled down his neck, she needed comfort, not to be sanitary. The world and reality decided to team up and crash down on her at that exact moment. More tears gushed out of her eyes as she began to cry louder, huffing and puffing against Sasuke's now damp neck. She hiccupped and coughed between her sobs, nowhere near calming down.

He had no idea what to do. He was never good with her when she cried, mostly because she took forever to stop. This time was especially uncomfortable, her breath was hot against the moist skin of his neck, it took a lot for him not to shiver at the feeling.

He gave her five more minutes to let her cry it out. She had calmed down by then, but she was still crying enough for it to be classified as sobbing. He decided that it would be best for her to just be on her own. Standing up from the couch, he easily picked up her lax form bridal style and carried her to her room, easily opening the door with his foot. He walked the sniffling girl to her cot and set her down gently, pulling the blankets up and over her like a parent putting a child to sleep.

Sasuke turned to leave, but Sakura's croaking voice kept him still. "You know," She sniffled, "I was the nerdy girl throughout school. I was never athletic or popular. I only had one boyfriend, mostly because I spent all of my time training to become a doctor.

"I had dreams, big dreams. I wanted to grow up and take Tsunade's place in the hospital, maybe even move away and become Dean of Medicine somewhere else, who knows." She coughed, an aftershock from her sobbing. "You took all of that away from me, and I hate you so much for it, but you'll never care, will you? You don't care about how you fucked up my life, my aunt's life, and my friends. Maybe even the lives of every other little girl in Konoha who heard about my kidnapping; I bet they're scared that they'll end up just like me."

Her green gaze was boring into his back. He didn't flinch at her words, even though she wished he would, but just because nothing visible happened didn't mean her words weren't effective.

"I don't know what happened to you in the past, or why it affected you so badly, but I just wish that you would have had a better mindset than to take your emotions out on me."

Sasuke had no words for her, he just strode out of the room, the dead bolt clicking into place soon after.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, first off, about last chapter. I got a lot of crap about how Sasuke's reasoning for taking her was stupid. Yes, it was, and it was meant to be that way. Sasuke is crazy, remember? And no, I'm not saying that everyone with a mental disorder is a flat out criminal and goes off stealing teenagers. It is actually very rare for a person with Borderline (among other disorders) to be criminally active. In this case, Sasuke just is. xD Actually, a lot of people in my family have bipolar disorder, I could even possibly be diagnosed with it later in life. So, no, I'm not 'hating' on people with disorders. (Yes, I have gotten a message saying that I am.)<em>**

**_Whoo… got all of that off of my chest xD Once again, VERY sorry for the late update! End of the year papers and such… got caught up in all of the school work xD Very sorry!_**

**_But in turn for this update, how about some reviews? Yeah? Oh yeaaaaaah. :D_**


	10. Signs of a New Era

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would live FOREVER AND EVER. :3**_

* * *

><p><em>Priceless.<em>

_Shiny._

_New._

_Swipe._

_Possession._

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. Nothing dangerous was happening, there was no pain or other weird feelings. Something was just… off.<p>

Sakura was lying outside on Sasuke's balcony. It was the first week of October and Konoha was having one of its weird, bipolar weather changes. The sky was clear and the temperature was at a steady sixty-five degrees. Sasuke had said that he was "sick of how pale and disgusting she looked". So, here she was, tanning in her usual outfit of black shorts and a red tee.

She's been here for half a year and he still makes her wear the same clothes. She slouched at the thought.

Whatever drugs he decided to force down her throat, prescription or not, kept her sedated. Her body was like a pile of goo with toothpicks for bones. She could still move, but it was an uncomfortable feeling all the same. It was as if her whole body was asleep instead of just her leg or hand. She felt heavy and if she moved needles would poke at her flesh through her blood.

But, she felt different now. Wiggling her toes, she tested to see if simple movements were the problem. Prickles shot up her skin and she stopped moving so the damn feeling would dissipate. That wasn't what she felt though. What was bugging her was more of an ache, but she couldn't pinpoint it, it just happened to be there. It kind of felt familiar, but it was still out of her memory. Sighing, she decided to just sit and wait it out, maybe she just had a sneeze coming on.

The sun warmed her pale skin as she relaxed in the reclining chair. The rays of warmth were sucked into her skin like an abandoned man who found water after days of desertion. Sakura was always one to burn easily, thanks to her complexion, but right now she didn't care. This was the only euphoric feeling she could have besides a shower to herself and a long nights rest. The pinkette sighed once more.

Sasuke left the glass and the screen door wide open so he could keep his hawk eyes on her. Even if she could barely twitch a toe, he still watched her as if she were a criminal about to escape from jail. Though, he seemed to fit into the criminal category much better than her, she thought with a spiteful grimace. She could hear him at the kitchen table, typing away on his laptop. It was a Tuesday, so he was probably working from home again. Now that she has been so doped up on whatever, he worked at the office, or whatever Orochimaru made him work in. But, when he was home, she barely left his sight, like right now, for example.

Sakura tilted her head back and to the side to try and sneak a peek at him. As she suspected, there he was in all of his pale skin and black haired glory typing and clicking a mile a minute. She decided to turn back around before they would make eye contact. He would probably get some sick idea that she wanted him just because they quickly caught eyes.

What a pig.

Once she was back to laying normally, her body flat and her face angled towards the warmth of the sun, she felt it again, but this time it was more prominent. There was a sudden wetness in her underwear that reminded her too much of her high school days. Shit, she was on her period. How could she forget that?The drugs were messing her up so bad that she couldn't even pinpoint the uncomfortable feeling of a menstrual cramp.

Well, that just sucks.

"Sasuke…" She whimpered embarrassedly. Yes, it definitely sucked.

His chair immediately screeched as it scraped against the floor. His footsteps were hurried and he was at her side in a matter of seconds, long fingers brushing her cheeks in a feather light caress. "What's wrong?" He stared at her for a long moment, searching her eyes for an answer.

Sakura bit her lip and quickly said, "I think I got my period." Definitely embarrassing.

Sasuke's black orbs held her green ones as he softly stroked her cheek. He didn't reply to her, which was definitely nerve wracking, he just stared at her with those dark, practically pupiless eyes. Right before she could say it again, he nodded. His cold fingers left her face only to find themselves under her knees and supporting her shoulders, picking her up bridal style. She was used to this treatment by now.

He brought her to the bathroom, setting her down on her feet next to the sink so she could support herself. Sasuke pulled down her shorts, ignoring her feeble protests. She may be used to it, but she still didn't like his touch. Sasuke pulled his hands away and kept his eyes on her cloth covered crotch. She tried to hold back a groan when she looked down and saw a big, bloody splotch covering the cloth.

Never mind, this truly sucked.

Sasuke looked up at her. "Can you make it to the toilet?" She nodded.

Sasuke bent down to look in the cabinets under the sink, digging around until he found an old package of pads he bought for her months ago. Pulling one out of the bag, he stood up and walked it over to the pink haired girl that was currently shaking on the toilet. She grabbed it with shivering weak hands and began to unwrap it.

"I'll get your underwear." He said evenly.

Sasuke was out of the room before he could even hear her reply, if she even bothered to. He sighed mutedly, walking to her room. How could she get her period while on the birth control? The placebo pills stopped having an effect on her months ago. Of course, woman could spot throughout the time they take the pills, but with the brand he bought, it was highly unlikely.

He was in and out of her room in a blink, another pair of her lacy underwear hanging from his fingertips. He was always a sucker for lace and he really didn't care if she ruined them, he could always buy more. Re-entering the bathroom, Sasuke walked up to Sakura, who sat on the toilet like an unresponsive pile of goop. Having no shame at all, Sasuke kneeled down in front of her and pulled down her blood stained panties. She squirmed a bit, groaning embarrassedly in the process, which only made him smirk amusedly.

She would never get used to this no matter how many times he did it for her bathroom breaks. Did he have no mercy! Hell, she knew she could barely move an inch but she could troop it out to take her own underwear off didn't bother to hide her discomfort. Sakura closed her legs and weakly pushed against his one shoulder, but with no strength throughout her entire body, he barely shifted back.

He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy his blossom's discomfort. She was just so… appealing. Her cheeks became flushed to cherry red, she couldn't help but fidget under his gaze and no matter how hard she tried, she definitely couldn't hide the groans and sighs of embarrassment. In all honesty, it wasn't just enjoyable, it was funny, and he rarely found things to be funny. If he wasn't himself he would have laughed. But, he was Sasuke Uchiha, so only a dark smirk was allowed to pass his façade.

"Calm down. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Sasuke said honestly.

Sakura grunted in response, but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he went back to the current predicament that sat in front of him. Lifting Sakura's feet, he pulled the stained underwear out from around her ankles and dumped them in the waste basket. He took the opened pad and properly put it on her panties, sliding them up her legs right after.

"Do you need to wipe?" Sasuke asked flatly, no humor or rudeness in his tone.

Sakura groaned. "If I say no when I pee, what makes you think I'll say yes now?"

Sasuke lifted his dark, obsidian eyes to her face, staring at her with an expression that made her feel warm, and not in a good way. She was about to break their eye contact, but Sasuke stiffly nodded. He stood up and strode out of the room. "Call me if you need me, Sakura." Sasuke said as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Glass never felt so good.<p>

It was nice and cold, definitely refreshing against Sakura's hot, clammy forehead. It was Saturday and her sudden spotting had decided to stop. Now she just felt like pure shit. She was burning up like the savannah and her head was pounding like child who had just discovered drums.

She swore that her brain had absorbed too much blood and it was now going to break through her skull. The pink of her brain and her hair probably wouldn't blend well together. The heat crawling through her flesh wasn't helping anything either. Sakura clenched her sweaty palms under the table, rolling her head to the side so she could look up at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't go to work because he had the weekend off. He was cooking something that Sakura didn't quite care to look at. Not paying any attention to her sickly groaning, he sighed; she's been like this ever since the day she began her period again. He decided that he really didn't want to care for her as much as he was, she should have enough mobility to at least walk to and do whatever activity needed on the toilet. So taking her off of the drugs would be best, plus, his prescription and birth control didn't really work hand in hand, so he didn't want to destroy her body.

Though he could in other ways, he thought, smirking at his lame, childish innuendo.

Anyway, he decided to have her quit cold turkey. She was given no more valproic acid dosages. Sakura was a normal girl and he understood that he wasn't normal. His withdrawal symptoms to the drugs were his sudden mood swings, some hallucinations, and he even had a seizure before. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't need the dosage to begin with. So, her withdrawal symptoms could be anything.

Apparently fatigue was one of them. Sakura has had a raging fever and a headache to boot for the past few days. All he could do was make her a meal and put a cold washcloth on her forehead. He couldn't risk giving her Tylenol; she needed time to totally get all of the valproic acid out of her system first. Her moods were enough, he didn't need drugs counteracting in her system to make it any worse.

Plus, no matter what she may think, he honestly didn't like to see her in too much pain.

She was the possession he wore around his neck, and like any other memento, he took care of her.

"My head," She moaned, sucking her teeth. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

Sasuke brought a plate of sliced tomatoes and other fruit to the table. After setting it down he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. She was burning up. "What kind of headache?"

"Pressure," She panted out, the heat and pushing feeling against her skull making her dreary. Her pulse was pounding.

Sasuke nodded. "Eat. I'll prepare a cool bath for your fever."

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. The reflection of herself surprised her. Her green eyes were brighter, more of a forest green instead of the minty color she was used to. Her hair was past her shoulders, the ends beginning to curl towards her neck. Her lips were plump, nice and pink. She looked healthier, fuller of life than she had when she was being drugged. She had the temptation to call herself pretty, but it felt wrong to give her own self such a compliment while she was a captive in Sasuke's hold. Said male stood behind her, trimming her hair.<p>

Little snippets of pink hair fluttered to the ground. Her candy colored hair had grown so long so quickly. The scissors opened up, let more strands fall into the blades range, and then snapped closed, cutting off more strands of pink. Personally, Sasuke liked it shorter and it was obvious that Sakura did too. She always seemed more relaxed after he would trim her hair. Combings his fingers throughout the damp locks, he checked to make sure her choppy hair was cut evenly. He didn't want her to look like Naruto.

He set the scissors down on the counter. He replaced them for a comb, combing out the snags and tangles that formed during the process of trimming. He saw her bite her lip through the mirror when he combed through a larger knot. Once her pink mane was smooth and knot free, he grabbed a towel and did his best to get excess water out.

Sakura moaned in her throat.

Sasuke turned to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"My… my stoma—oh!" She groaned, leaning forward as she clutched her abdomen.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

Sakura huffed, gritting her teeth. "I just got a really bad cramp out of nowhere." She sucked in a large breath.

"You need to lie down." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. She was up in his arms before she could even process it. "I'll get you a heating pad." He calmly said as he entered the room she usually resided in. He set her down in the cot, taking off the bath towel that was wrapped around her and pulling the blanket over her nude body.

Sakura clutched at her stomach, grinding her teeth together as she felt the muscles twist and turn into knots just like her hair had. She couldn't comb these out, unless she wanted to bleed to death. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at the suddenly stupid thought. What kind of person thinks of taking a comb and running it throughout themselves internally?

'Captive girls who have nothing else to think about?' Her inner replied in a snarky tone. Sakura simply huffed, pushing the voice back into the depth of her mind. Inner Sakura didn't seem to help anymore; she just made her do things that made her predicament even worse. Who knew her conscious mind would suck so much?

The door of the room opened. "Here," Sasuke said, holding out the heating pad once he was at her side. Sakura took it and placed it on her stomach. "Do you just have cramps?"

"Yes," The rosette sighed. She relaxed into the feeling of comforting heat and soft cushions.

"Do you need anything else?" When Sakura shook her head, Sasuke took his leave. He stood at the door for a moment more, looking her over once more before he left.

She sighed again, which quickly turned to a groan as the movement made her cramp hurt even more. Sakura stayed still for what felt like hours, but was truly only minutes. The heat seemed to work, the knots and painful feelings in her tissue were dissipating. The cramps she got during most of her other periods were never truly this bad, unlike Ino, who was forced to stay home from school during her time of the month.

Ino always said that lying on your stomach sometimes helped, so, Sakura put her advice to work. She shuffled herself around so the heating pad was on the bed and right under her stomach. Lowering her body onto the warmth, she groaned in more pain.

"What the…?"

Why were her breasts so sore?

Ino said hers would hurt during her period, but damn, hers felt like someone was trying too hard to blow up a balloon inside of them. She didn't pull any muscles, all she did was sit around, bathe, and eat. Sasuke hasn't raised a fist to her recently, so that was also out of the few options. Maybe she was just getting bigger?

She grinned at the thought, pushing herself up so she could examine her small mounds. Oh yes, she totally deserved some bigger breasts.

'Boob size isn't important right now, so many other things are.' Inner growled.

Sakura huffed and gently laid herself back down, careful not to create any more pain throughout her body before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>He wanted to grab her, jump her, rip her pretty pink hair out from the roots. He wanted to beat the living shit out of her until she begged god for mercy.<p>

He saw the signs, of course he saw them, but he mistook them for withdrawal symptoms and a menstrual cycle. The cramps, the spotting, dizzy spells, the fatigue and womanly body changes. Her hips have widened and her stomach began to plump. He had watched her over the past month. The morning sickness was the final ring to the bell.

Sakura was pregnant.

She was pregnant with his child, his offspring, and his own Uchiha blood. Sakura didn't fit the puzzle pieces together yet, which was sad for someone who wanted to become a doctor. She blamed the puking and queasy stomach on the tomato soup he had made, but he wouldn't buy it. She was pregnant and it was carved in stone. When she would figure it out, he didn't know, but he would dread the moment until it came.

Sasuke wouldn't lie to himself, there was no way in hell he wanted a child. It would be cursed by the past of its father, uncle, and other relatives. The boy or girl growing inside of his blossom's womb would carry the burden of having a broken family, a broken father, and even more destroyed mother. Children should grow up with love from both parents, not just one.

Sasuke nodded to himself. Yes, he loved Sakura, but in a way that most of the human population wouldn't accept. He loved her like no other man could love a woman. He didn't treat her like a person half of the time, but he loved her in a sick, twisted way that made his heart squeeze just at the thought. Sasuke wasn't capable of expressing his love normally, especially since he abducted the holder of his heart, but still. His past haunted him more than anyone else could possibly understand.

And his past would also haunt him till his death. Sasuke was never strong enough to make it over the hump that was the Uchiha massacre. He would never be normal, nor could he try to be. It was strung on too long and no one could help him, not even Sakura. Her presence did minimal to stop him from acting out.

He would never say that abducting Sakura was something to be regretted, no matter how horrible it sounds. He held no discomfort at the thought of stealing her away and treating her harshly. Throughout that whole experience, something bloomed inside of him, making him love the delicate flower that is Sakura Haruno. She never changed, she never broke, even when he thought that he cracked her, she would build herself back up again. He would be lying if he said it wasn't admirable.

The raven haired man wished he could be like her, he wished he would be able to stay strong and let go of the menacing threads that held the massacre to him. Cutting those ties was the one thing he absolutely inspired to achieve, but that fateful day was burned into him and those strings will be forever bonded to him.

That was why he didn't want a child. No matter how much of a sick form of love he held for the pink haired girl sleeping down the hall, he didn't want a child to be birthed into the darkness that surrounded him. All children should live a life filled with warmth and happiness. All children should have the life that he, Sasuke Uchiha, couldn't and didn't have. That was what he wanted. Screw the ties of the massacre. He wanted his own flesh and blood to be happy. He wanted his and Sakura Haruno's child to be the happiest, most beautiful child born on this earth.

With great dreams come great sacrifices. She was now his pregnant mate and he had to care for her as if she were the mother of the entire human race. Sakura was now a goddess carrying the fruit of life and he had to take the role of her protector. No, he wouldn't make her beg for mercy. He was just angry when he first figured out about his and Sakura's predicament. He would never lift a fist to her with his own offspring forming inside of her nurturing body. They were mated now, and his male instincts needed to kick in. He had to do what was best for his female and the precious treasure forming within her.

Sasuke had to do what was best for all three of them, maybe even more if she conceived twins. His heart warmed at the thought. He pressed his hand to his chest, smiling. That only made him more determined to do what was ultimately right, even if it hurt himself in the outcome. Sakura and however many babies that were currently forming needed what was best, and he would give it to them.

The woman was the giver of life, but the male was the guardian that protected her with his life.

* * *

><p>Seven months on the dot have passed.<p>

Seven long months since April 11, the day her one and only niece was stolen right from under her nose. It was now November. Tsunade had no idea how she trudged on with her life without Sakura, it must have been the alcohol keeping her steady. It helped her keep her cool whenever Inoichi or another officer said they had no news about her case. It also kept her up and running whenever she tried to do some investigating on her own.

Depressant her ass.

Her drinks were the only thing keeping her sane throughout the whole nightmare, well, besides Shizune. That girl would pick up countless shifts at the hospital when she was too down and out to go on her own. She really owed that girl a proper thank you.

Tsunade scratched her forehead with blood red, manicured nails, sighing as she stared out of her office window at the bustling night life of Konoha below. The city was at its best, great economy, plenty of activities, plenty of people bustling around. Many people came and went, exploring what was offered and then leaving before it got boring. Plenty of attractions brought people in from far and wide, though many seemed to have forgotten about Sakura.

"Fucking imbeciles," She snarled viciously. Didn't anyone seem to care about her baby?

No, she needed to stay calm. Sakura would rather she be doing something productive rather than sulking like a loser. Plus, she finished her paperwork half an hour ago, there was no reason to sit here when she could go back home, call Inoichi as usual, and maybe take a shot or two (or three, but no one had to know). The busty blonde turned away from the window and grabbed her black jacket off the hook.

The drive home was as drab as usual, idiots who didn't know how to drive their dumb asses home, old ladies who couldn't see above the wheel, and the occasional pervert who decided it was a good idea to wiggle his eyebrows at her and whistle at a red light. She didn't even want to remember the idiot who was carrying a parasol. It was a nice night, weren't those things meant for sunnier days?

She sighed as she strode in the house. Really, she had nothing better to do than complain about an idiot with an umbrella and no rain or sun? She needed that shot pronto.

"Busty babe, you better keep your hands away from your stash." Came a husky voice that was all too familiar. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"I thought you were off on another information seeking adventure?"

"Oh? But I haven't gotten your adventuresome input yet. I was hoping for a special interview." He purred in what he wished was a sexy tone. And she thought the jack off at the red light was a perv.

Tsunade reached up in the cupboard and pulled out some vodka, generously pouring herself a shot. "Jiraiya, what do you want?" She turned around to look him in the eye, he happily made contact.

He sighed, crossing his arms. "I just thought that maybe this time I could somehow cheer you up." His tone was serious, but she could detect the remorse easily. "I know you miss her, but you just have to keep waiting. Miracles happen, Tsunade, but they take an amazing amount of time."

She threw her head back and let the bitter liquid slither down her throat. "I know." The blonde turned away from him. "I know she isn't dead." She laughed as bitterly as the vodka tasted. "If Sakura died then I would feel it, I would get a feeling of comfort knowing that she's safe in heaven or wherever the hell people go," She turned to him, her amber eyes now solemn. "You know?"

He nodded. "I'm proud of you," He said, placing his large palm on her shoulder in such a comforting way that it made the blonde's heart clench.

She couldn't voice it, in fear of her voice breaking, but she nodded her thanks.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya left around eleven saying that he wanted to miss the midnight traffic, which was utter bullshit, but she waved him off anyway. He said something about going off on another one of his journeys, but she knew he'd be back next week; he always has been for the past few months. Once he learned of Sakura's disappearance, he's done all he could for her. She still didn't have the courage to thank him vocally; she would just nod and try to hide her sad eyes. The least she could do was stay strong for Sakura.<p>

Sakura was a strong willed girl, but mostly in spirit. She never joined an athletic team, choosing instead to give her full attention to studying. Once she got the idea of becoming a doctor in her head, she never dropped it. Sakura never brought home a grade less than a high B, and that was only in Woodshop because she had a hard time working with the machinery.

Tsunade couldn't help but let out a dry laugh at the memory of Sakura coming home covered in wood shavings and glue. She looked like a four year old when she was really seventeen.

It was now a quarter to twelve and she had to get her ass back to the hospital around ten, so now would be the ideal time to catch some z's. With a drawn out sigh, the large chested woman stood from the couch and turned the remaining lights off and headed towards the stairs. Her foot was practically a centimeter away from the first step when the phone decided to ring.

"If some damn kids are fucking calling for a stupid ass prank I'm going to hang their asses over the fireplace." She mumbled before picking up the phone. "WHAT?" She decided that it was too late to politely answer.

"Tsunade,"

"Inoich—"

"Get over to the station. Stat."

"Good god," Her heart started to thump incredibly harshly against her ribcage. She sucked in a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

"We found Sakura," Inoichi said, but his voice was too calm. He didn't sound happy or excited, was she… she couldn't possibly be… "She seems to be passed out."

"Passed out…" She echoed, gripping the countertop in an iron hold. That means she's alive, not dead. Her heart began to increase its tempo, thundering in her chest like there was no tomorrow. "Is she… ok?" She asked carefully.

Her young, smart, beautiful, pink haired niece was alive and breathing. Sakura's body was still pumping blood, surviving, she was living.

Sakura was alive and free. She was home.

Seven months had passed, seven months of her being missing in the unknown. Tsunade's prayers were answered, Sakura was alive. Seven truly was a heavenly number.

"Yes, she was found right in front of the station, unconscious."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO~<strong>_

_**Well, how did Sakura get there? Hmm… what about that baby that Sasuke keeps talking about? How does Tsunade feel about everything?**_

_**Review and you'll find out, my lovies! C:**_


	11. The Safety of One's Mind

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would live FOREVER AND EVER. :3_**

**_No, I'm not deleting the story. I'm going to just keep it up until something happens (Hopefully nothing happens… I don't want anything to happen D: Ugh). If many stories do get deleted, then I'll just post a link to whatever new site I find on my profile._**

* * *

><p><em>Melancholy.<em>

_Destroyed._

_Dispirited._

_Saddened._

_Autocrat._

* * *

><p>Some light source decided to set its rays on the sensitive skin of her eyelids, making her see a blaring red. The obnoxious color stirred her awake and out of her deep sleep, groaning as she did so.<p>

"Is she—"

"Perfect timing,"

"I'll go get the doc—"

Voices were heard around her, but she couldn't make out all of what they were saying, she could only pay attention to the redness that irritated her eyes. She tried to roll her head away from the light, but gentle fingertips pushed her head back to its original position. Sakura flinched away from the touch, but no one seemed to notice.

Slowly, timidly, she opened her eyes. Large, white lights were right above her, burning her eyes. She twisted her head away, lifting her hand to her forehead to rub it slightly, trying her best to ease the tension headache that decided to form behind her skull. She tried to calm herself with shaky breaths.

Sasuke never had people over, besides Naruto, and that was only once. Who were all of these people speaking? Sakura blinked a few times, trying her best to look away from the lights but someone's hands were keeping her head still. She didn't like it. Why were Sasuke's guests touching her?

Were they all going to do _things_ to her… _together?_

Sasuke did seem quite normal lately; maybe he couldn't handle it anymore and he he snapped back to his insane self. He probably decided to spice things up for her, in his own sick, twisted way.

Sakura thrashed her head from side to side, forcing whoever to let go. "Don't touch me!" She shrieked, pinching her eyes closed as a habit. Whenever she spoke out she got hit in response, but this time, nothing hurtful came, only a strong grip on her biceps, forcing her to stay still.

She opened her eyes warily.

Only to be met with the familiar surroundings of a hospital room and not-so-familiar people. Two men stood in front of her. One of them was large, body-builder large. He wore a black trench coat over a gray suit, shiny gloves, and a black bandana covering his whole head. His face had two scars etched deeply into the skin; they were thick in width, making him look like an ancient warrior, his dark expression helped too.

The other man next to him was a couple of inches smaller, but also large in his own right. He had shaggy, brown hair and almond shaped black eyes. A strange metal headband framed his face that had the Konoha insignia carved on. Even though he was shorter than the other man, he didn't pale in comparison. They were both well-built and they looked like they could hold their footing quite well in a fight.

But they added up to only be two men and they were both in front of her with stoic expressions and their hands in their pockets. Who was holding her down? To answer her own question, she tilted her head to look up in her laying position; her green eyes met a pair of blue-green ones that were so familiar she almost mistook the beholder as someone else.

"Hello, Sakura," The blonde above her said carefully. He didn't want to startle her any more than she already was.

"M-Mr. Yamanaka…?" She whispered.

He nodded, smiling somewhat. "Yes, it's me, dear. Can I trust you not to act out anymore if I let go of you?"

Sakura nodded slowly, obviously trying her best to take everything in.

Inoichi cautiously lifted his hands away from her extremely thin arms; he barely had to use any of his strength to hold the rosette down. Stepping out from behind her hospital bed, he stood next to the brown haired man. "Sakura, this is Yamato and Ibiki," He said, indicating to each man when their name was said. "They are part of the Konoha Police Force; they're here to help you."

Once she made it clear in her mind that they weren't anyone threatening she became more relaxed.

"Police…?"

"Yes, Sakura, do you know where you are?"

"A hospital room,"

"Yes, you were found on the street outside of the station just an hour ago. Do you know what that means?"

Sakura stared at her best friend's father with wide eyes; she really didn't know what to say.

Inoichi sighed, looking at her with a relieved smile. "It means you're safe now."

Safe, free from harm, danger, she was out of the shadows and into the sunlight of a new day. She was out of Sasuke's claws just like _that_. Was that even possible, or was this some sick dream her conscious decided to stir up and throw at her?

"Safe?" She said irresolutely.

Inoichi nodded with a gentle smile. "We have to ask you a few questions, get you checked up, and then we can bring Tsunade in to see you. It's all procedure."

Inoichi left to go tell a doctor that she was awake, leaving Yamato, Ibiki and herself alone for the time being. The brunette, Yamato, grabbed a small chair from the corner of the room and set it next to the bed; he took a seat and gave her a warm smile. She didn't give one in return. The large man stayed standing.

"Sakura, we have some very important questions for you. We need to know everything that happened to you, every little detail, for your safety." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I know that it'll be hard to talk about, but we need to put the person that did this to you behind bars before they can harm anyone else. I know this is a bit fast, but we have to do what we have to do. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded softly, viridian eyes wide.

"Good, now, it is standard procedure that we record this session," He said as he pulled out the recording device from his pocket, pressing the 'on' button and setting it on the arm of the chair. "Haruno Sakura, do you have any idea who kidnapped you?"

Sakura shyly turned away from him to look at her hands in her lap. She was safe now; Sasuke couldn't get her while she was in the safety of the police. It was time to let justice take its course and punish Sasuke for what he did to her.

Her voice shook. "Sasuke Uchiha," She said with her eyes clenched tight.

* * *

><p>Yamato and Ibiki didn't ask her very many questions. Once she said Sasuke's name both of their eyes seemed to harden. They never asked her what he looked like or where he lived, which scared her more than anything. Yamato only asked her how she was abducted and if she was raped before Inoichi came back with Kabuto Yakushi, her doctor.<p>

When she came in for job shadowing, he was the one she shadowed. Kabuto was very serious about his work, barely making any mistakes and always holding his head high in the field. Sakura would be lying if she said she held no respect for him.

Kabuto lightly touched her shoulder in a comforting manner, asking beforehand just to make sure, he didn't want to startle her. He gave her a small smile and then proceeded with her examination. He did the simple things, taking her height and weight, asking her to pee in a cup, checking her blood pressure, and everything else a doctor would do in a normal check-up. Kabuto said that they would send in a female doctor for the more personal testing.

Soon enough, a young female doctor walked in. She had reddish-brown hair that was cut just above her shoulders and big, bright, brown eyes. There were strange purple marks on her cheeks, but Sakura chose to ignore them, they fit her anyway. The young doctor said her name was Rin. Sakura thought that it suited her too.

Rin went over the tests they were going to do. As embarrassing as it was, Rin asked what kind of sex Sasuke and she had. Anal, oral, or vaginal penetration; Sakura had shyly said yes to all of them, hiding her eyes behind her palm. Rin placed her own palm on Sakura's leg, letting her know that she wasn't judging her, which was so comforting that Sakura smiled demurely back.

Rin had to ask her about when she was raped, how many times, if any harmful items were used against throughout intercourse, if contraception was used, and other things that made Sakura squirm uncomfortably, but she got through it. Now was the time to be strong.

The brunette told Sakura about the tests again, saying she had to have a Baseline serologic test for syphilis and other STD's. She also said how she had to take vaginal discharge samples, which made Sakura flush, and samples from every penetrated opening of her body, to test for other STD's. Rin also mentioned a blood test and a drug screening; Sakura had mentioned to Kabuto about the drug abuse she received, he must have passed it on to Rin.

Sakura was asked to lift up her hospital gown and remove her underwear, which she slowly complied. Rin gave her a reassuring smile and said that everything was confidential; there was no need to worry. Sakura nodded and laid back. Rin did some uncomfortable things to Sakura's vaginal area, probing and testing, which made Sakura squirm like a fish out of water, but she stuck through it.

She didn't need to run away, she didn't need saving anymore. No more claws were stuck in her skin, holding her back and keeping her hostage. She was a free bird with a broken wing now. She needed to tough through the pain and uncomfortable feelings to get to the other side, the happier side.

It took around two full hours to do all of the tests, most them leaving Sakura feeling dirty, but that was no matter. Rin gave her one of her bright, comforting smiles as she stood up. She told Sakura that she was allowed to wash up in the bathroom and change into a new gown. She also said that Yamato, Ibiki, Inoichi, and Tsunade would be coming in after she was showered. Rin left the room and the comforting feeling went with her.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed obnoxiously for probably the thirtieth time since she sat down in her own hospital's waiting room. She understood the rules and that she had to wait for Sakura to be done testing before she could see her. Sakura was eighteen now, Tsunade wasn't needed to sign the test papers and such, but she still wanted to see her. She's been waiting months; another hour was just too much for her anxious self to handle.<p>

The blonde woman eyed the nurse sitting at the desk in front her, fidgeting in fear of the head doctor. Tsunade chuckled to herself, everyone seemed to be scared of her sudden wrath, and no one knew when she would explode. But, hey, fear kept her workers working, which in turn kept her working. _Fidget little nurse, fidget,_ she thought bitterly.

Tsunade leaned back, closing her eyes and sighing once more. Her finger drummed against the arm of the chair she was sitting in, not noticing the large body that sat down in the chair next to her.

"She seems to be in shock, Tsunade, but I can't really blame her. It must be a lot to take in."

"Does she seem," Tsunade paused, thinking of the right word. "Damaged?"

Ibiki sighed, rubbing his palm against the scar on the left side of his face. "Well, in her predicament, she has every right to be dazed and… different. She'll definitely be put into counseling; no one goes through a situation such as hers without coming out as a different person."

Tsunade turned her honey eyes onto him. "Did she say anything about it yet?"

Ibiki sighed, clasping his hands together in a fashion that proved how uncomfortable he was. "Well, she named her abductor." He said quietly.

"Spit it out, Ibiki!"

The large man sighed once again. "She was abducted by Uchiha." He said carefully.

"Which one?" She asked frostily. _Please say Itachi, please say Itachi,_ she begged in her thoughts.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ibiki replied softly.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>Sakura showered quickly, incredibly eager to see her aunt after so many months. She jumped out of the small cubicle and raced to get her clothes on. She slid the paper-ish gown on quickly, accidentally ripping a bit in the armpit area. She ignored the flaw to put on the cheap socks and new underwear provided for her.<p>

The rosette was about to leave the bathroom in hopes of seeing Tsunade but a sudden wave of dizziness decided to sneak up on her. Her vision blurred and her stomach felt like it dropped to her feet. "Whoa," She moaned, rubbing her forehead in attempt to ward off the sudden vertigo.

Sakura opted to lean against the counter for a minute or so, she still felt strange from all of the tests Kabuto and Rin preformed, the shower did very little to make her feel cleansed. But, she was a big girl, she knew that the tests would do nothing but help her in the long run. All she had to do was bear with the feelings for now and then she would feel better.

Once she was done waiting out her dizzy spell, Sakura got up and slowly opened the door. She was surprised to see only Ibiki in the room, seeming to be standing guard by the door that led out towards the hallway. He nodded his head to her politely, waving his hand towards her hospital bed. She took the hint and went to lie down.

"Sakura, would you like to rest for a bit or see Tsunade? Either choice is perfectly acceptable." The large man said smoothly.

"I… I'd like to see Tsunade," Sakura said quietly, looking at her fingers as they fidgeted with the end of her blanket.

Ibiki nodded to her once more then stood aside, opening the door for Tsunade, Yamato, and Inoichi to enter the small room. Tsunade pushed past the three men in front of her like a tank to get to Sakura, wrapping her strong arms around her and squeezing so tight that Sakura thought her breasts might suffocate her.

Sakura started to tear up, her own arms tightening weakly around her busty aunt. "Shh," Tsunade cooed, "Don't cry yet, Sakura. You don't want to be all sobby when these men question you, right?" She asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

The blonde pulled back to look at her niece, definitely noticing the signs of stress etched into her face. Her minty green eyes were glazed over darkly, almost sickly. Tsunade's heart clenched for the poor girl.

Tsunade gave Sakura a light kiss on the forehead and brushed her still wet bangs out of her eyes, flashing the pinkette a bright smile before sitting down in the chair next to the bed. The three men that were also in the small room gave them no time to reunite; they all sat down, got the recorder out and started their questioning.

They asked her many questions, each of them spurting out right after another. How her abduction happened was brought up again, asking her to explain everything step by step as if it just happened yesterday instead of seven months. They asked about Sasuke's car, ranging from the brand, to the model, the color, the license plates, even where she sat. She regretfully told them that it was a large black truck, which was all she knew.

The next arch of questions was about Sasuke himself. They still never asked about his appearance, which surprised her greatly, but she chose to ignore it, she wasted enough of her time thinking about him. Questions came up about where he lived, what it looked like, what she saw when she looked out windows, how many rooms, where was she kept, and so on.

Tsunade's hands clenched into white knuckled fists when Sakura said she was held in a small, windowless room with only a lamp, dresser, cot, and a small closet. She turned in her chair and cursed under her breath, when Sakura looked at her she seemed to have regained herself. She also shared about how Sasuke worked for Orochimaru as a translator. She turned towards Tsunade, expecting some form of a shocked reaction, but the blonde woman had her eyes closed and her hands re-clenched.

No one asked Sakura why she thought Sasuke abducted her, so she decided to bring it up herself. She told them about his strange tendencies. How his moods would flicker like a dying light and how he imagined people from his past, the Mikoto woman. Sakura shared about the time she found his medicine, easily piecing the puzzle together through medical and psychological knowledge.

Sasuke had Borderline Personality Disorder. Yamato sighed and looked at the ground when she shared that, she chose to ignore it as she did before. Sakura told them about how he would drug her, avoiding his own dosage and in turn, giving it to her. The drugs made her relaxed, weak, and sometimes immobile, depending on the amount she was given.

Next, they asked about her rape. The rosette turned pale and looked away from all of the eyes that rested on her form. She chose to stare at a small vase of fake flowers that were supposed to make the room feel homey for patients; they did nothing of the sort. As uncomfortable as it was, she told them the minimal amount, saying that yes, he did rape her, many times, but she never went into detail, only saying that he forced her through violence, other times she just couldn't say no.

Yamato asked her how the tests went, she just nodded. Tsunade asked which doctor ran them, Sakura said Kabuto and Rin. It was Tsunade's turn to nod.

The interview went on.

Sakura kept telling them about her seven month experience, digging up all of the memories that sat stagnant in the crevices of her mind. When she brought up Naruto, Sasuke's friend, the atmosphere in the room changed drastically. Inoichi sighed, Ibiki cursed, Yamato rubbed his cheek, and all of them had a sad, almost remorseful expression on their face.

"You met Naruto?" Tsunade asked suddenly in a strict tone.

Sakura turned to her with a questioning look. "Is that… bad?"

"No," Yamato said with a sigh. "He just doesn't deserve to come into questioning."

Tsunade growled. "We all know that he didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes, but the judge doesn't know that." Ibiki shot back at her.

Sakura tried to ask more about the sunny haired boy who she met only once before, and not in the greatest of times, but no one would answer her. She took the hint and gave up.

Inoichi decided to cut questioning short, saying that it was late. The other detectives agreed. Yamato said that they'll be back the next day for another interview. Tsunade stayed with her for another half hour, coddling the pinkette and letting only a few tears slip, she was a strong woman, she could handle her emotions. Sakura, on the other hand, bawled.

Tsunade left her nieces hospital room with one last hug. Sakura wasn't allowed to have anyone stay the night for safety regulations, whatever that meant. She told Ibiki to shove it, but he rubbed her off with a grunt.

"Your men better be on that Uchiha's ass like butter on bread." Tsunade snapped at the three police men as soon as she shut Sakura's door behind her.

Yamato smiled awkwardly. "Lady Tsunade, men have already been dispatched to his home, I assure you."

"I don't give a shit." She barked. "I don't even want to hear his side of the goddamn story! I want his ass in a strait jacket and in a cell with padded walls."

"Tsuna—"

"No!" She laughed. "I want his next meal slathered in arsenic! Burn that bastard from the inside out!"

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "Tsunade, go home, get some rest. It's already five in the morning, you're just overtired. Come back in the afternoon when you can think straight."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't tell me what to do." She said before she stalked off down the white hospital halls.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura let the cool water blasting from the showerhead rinse her down for few minutes before she began washing her hair. It felt so nice to be back in a shower without the worries of someone else coming in to join her. She seemed to scrub just a bit harder at the thought and she quickly stopped, taking a deep breath before finishing up her shower speedily.<em>

_She left the bathroom wrapped in a large towel, quickly changing into a pair of sweats and baggy tee. The rosette combed out her wet strands of pink hair, growling whenever she had to detangle a vicious knot. She currently set to work on an annoying one that decided to form right smack in the middle of the back of her head when the doorbell rang. Tsunade wasn't home so she had to get the door, she groaned._

_Sakura agitatedly got up and stumbled through the empty house to get to the front door. With the outside lights on, she could clearly see Yamato's tall form through the glass of the door. "Hi there, Mr. Yamato." Sakura said with a small smile as she opened the door. "What's up?"_

_Yamato returned her smile with a bright one of his own. Sakura wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was kind of handsome in a sophisticated cop kind of way. "Well, some things came up with the case and even though it's late, we kind of need to discuss it. Do you mind?"_

_"Oh," She mumbled, "Oh yeah, no problem!" She said with a fake smile. She was definitely uncomfortable now. "Please come in,"_

_Sakura stepped aside and let the older man in, shutting and locking the door behind her before she showed Yamato to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and accepted Sakura's offer to a drink. Sakura brought him a can of soda and slowly sat down across from him. It was obvious she was as uncomfortable as ever. If her twitching fingers, down casted eyes, and bouncing leg weren't enough to tell him that nothing else would._

_"Sakura, I'm not here just to discuss things with you. I'm also here as a bodyguard."_

_Sakura lifted her head immediately, making contact with Yamato's black eyes. "Bodyguard?"_

_"Yeah," He sighed. "We recently got some reports of Sasuke being on the move. We don't know his current whereabouts, but the only reason he'd be running around is to either get away or," Yamato paused, holding her stare for a few seconds. "Or to come get you back."_

_Sakura could barely describe her reaction to his words. He would come get her… back? Her stomach clenched uncomfortably and she felt acid bile sting the back of her throat. Forcing herself to swallow it back down, she definitely didn't want to puke on the poor man; she turned away to look at the floor.  
><em>

Holy shit, _she thought. She couldn't find it in herself to comprehend anything else; her mind was a big black blob of emotion right now. Flashes of black, raven hair and matching eyes to boot jumbled around her mind. Fear mixed in as well. It was a catastrophe._

_She just got rid of Sasuke, he got rid of her. Why would he want her back? What was so important about her that he wanted her back after she finally got the sweetest taste of freedom?_

_Maybe that was it, maybe he wanted her to enjoy the very few days she had away from him just so when he took her back it would be ten times more painful. He wanted her to see that Tsunade, Ino, and everyone else were ok, but he could ruin it all for her in a second. He was pushing her around when he wasn't even there._

_It just proved how much power he had over her._

He could just be running away,_ a softer voice whispered in the back of her mind, behind all of the chaos._

_Yes, he could just be high-tailing his wanted ass out. No one wants to go to jail; no one really wants to face their sins. Running away is what people do; Sasuke was just following the crowd. He didn't want her, and that was good, she didn't want him to want her._

_While Sakura was unconsciously tracing the lines on the table Yamato took the liberty to walk around and lock all of the doors. He was supposed to stay with Sakura until dawn; Inoichi would have gathered a proper protection team for her by then. Sasuke would probably already be caught by them, they were cops not snails. They weren't going to sit around and mope._

_Yamato sat back down at the table with the cherry haired girl, she was still out of it, the only thing telling him that she was alive was her roaming fingers. He sighed. "Sakura, it'll be ok." He reached forward and tapped the table, making her look up at him._

_He smiled._

_She nodded. "Uhm.. Thank you, Mr. Yamato." She said stiffly. "Tsunade should be back soon. She went late night grocery shopping."_

_Yamato realized what she was saying. "Ah," He acknowledged. "You can go to sleep if you'd like, Sakura. I'll be right here."_

_She nodded once more. "Thank you and good night, Mr. Yamato." With that said, she got up and went up to her room._

_Sakura slowly got in her bed, not yet used to the mattress she had all of her life, she was still accustomed to a small, stiff cot. She tugged her blanket over her head, hiding herself from the world childishly. She tried her best to let sleep take over her but her mind was too frazzled._

_She sighed. Sleep always used to come easy to her, now it was practically a competition between her conscious and her body's needs._

_Sakura heard Yamato shuffling around downstairs and then a door opened. Tsunade was back. She heard their voices as they talked; Yamato was probably relaying the information to Tsunade as he did for her earlier. A small crash echoed throughout the house, making Sakura smile. Tsunade never handled bad news well; she probably dropped her cup of sake._

_Next, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and heading to her room. She really didn't want to deal with her aunt's form of comfort; she was never too good at being soft either. Sakura decided to fake sleep, at least then she'd be able to put off the conversation until the morning._

_Her door opened and Tsunade stepped in. Sakura fought off the urge to cover her head even more._

_"Oh, Sa-Ku-Ra, don't hide from me,"_

_Sakura shot up and out from under the covers faster than she knew she could even move. Jade eyes met with obsidian instead of the honey gold color that Tsunade had._

_Sasuke stood there with a dark smirk on his face which quickly turned into a malevolent grin that did nothing to hide his dark intentions. Blood was splattered across his white shirt and a little bit was also evident on his arms. He held a large knife in his hands, it was jagged and ridged threateningly, if someone was stabbed with it, it would probably shred muscle and tissue as easily as a blender._

_Sakura felt sick at the thought._

_Was that Yamato's blood?_

_"Oh, floare, my blossom," He cooed sweetly. "Don't look so scared."_

_Sasuke dropped the hunting knife, blood droplets dripping off of it and now onto her white carpet, but that was irrelevant. The deranged man walked towards her, his grin not faltering one bit. He crawled onto her bed and found his way on top of her. His hands were placed against her headboard on both sides of her head, caging her in like an animal._

_"Oh, petite princesse," he whispered softly against her cheek. "I thought I could be rid of you, but it just isn't that simple." His cold fingers traced her jaw. "I'm sorry that I tried, it must have hurt you so badly that I just tossed you away. I'm so sorry that you had to deal with that, but I'm back now!"_

_He met her eyes, his grin replaced with an excited smile. "I'm back now and we can be together like you've always planned!"_

_Always planned? Where was he getting this from?_

_Before she could think anymore, Sasuke's thin lips covered her own. She went wide eyed. He smirked against her mouth, letting the tip of his tongue trace her bottom lip before he moved away to pepper kisses on her cheeks, forehead, chin, and then back up to the corner of her mouth._

_Sakura tried to lift her arms to push him away but right when the thought entered her head she felt scales slide up her arms. She managed to look away from Sasuke to see two white snakes coiling around her limbs, one on each arm, holding her in place. She thought about kicking him but two more snakes coiled around her legs just like the first ones._

_"Is Sakura thinking naughty things?" He asked menacingly, laughter evident in his words. He was enjoying every sick minute of this._

_Sakura tensed her body up, insanely scared that one of the large reptiles would snap out and bite her. Who knew if they were poisonous? That thought alone made her heartbeat skyrocket._

_"Calm down, floare, you sound like you might explode." He emphasized his point by running his fingers across her clothed chest, right where her heart resided. He bent down and placed a soft kiss above her heart. "That would be bad, wouldn't it?"_

_Sasuke looked back up at her, and what she saw made her squirm away in fear. Heart pounding, stomach clenching, erratic breathing fear._

_Sasuke's eyes were pure black, no whites and no pupils. It was as if he had no eyes at all, just cold holes. He started panting, smiling insanely all the while. He looked as if he were about to say something but he groaned lustfully instead. Sasuke started grinding his hips against hers, his arousal evident against her midsection._

_She felt like she was going to be sick... again._

_Sasuke ripped her sleeping tee right down the middle, pushing the scraps away so he could lick every inch of her torso. Sakura cried out uncomfortably. She began to shiver when she felt the trails of his saliva begin to drip down her skin; it only added on to her disgusting feeling. Sasuke's tongue ravaged all of her chest and stomach, dipping into her navel, swirling around her ribs, and then moving up to her breasts. She pulled against the snakes but she couldn't budge._

_Sasuke chuckled against her, his hot breath tickling her wet skin. She felt drops of his spit trail into her bellybutton; other drips went as far as the waistline of her sweats. Sasuke picked his head up to meet her eyes. His pierced hers, but she barely paid any attention to the black holes that were now his eyes, she only saw the dark red liquid dripping from his mouth and off of his chin._

_Blood?_

_Sakura looked down at her bare chest, crying out when she saw the rivulets of blood trailing down. It wasn't drool but it was still disgusting, and not to mention frightening._

_Sasuke's fingers gripped her chin and lifted her face so their eyes met. All Sasuke did was chuckle. When he opened his mouth a long, slimy, lithe tongue slipped out. It had to be at least a foot long. Her reaction made him smile wickedly._

_"Oh my god…" Sakura whispered, so frightened that she was frozen in place._

_"God?" He scoffed. "Don't call out some entities name when I'm right here, Sakura." He grinned. "I'm the only one you're allowed to think about."_

_Sasuke ground his hips into hers, pushing her into the mattress. He bent forward, his face a breadth away from hers yet his tongue went back to licking her navel. It was sickening to stare into his black eyes and feel his rough tongue slithering all over her._

_"Stop…" She whimpered, eyes clenched shut. More blood trickled down her body as he kept up his monster-like tongue's movements. Sakura gasped when she felt the disgusting appendage worm its way up her neck. "Please,"_

_"Stop? But there's still a little bit of you that I haven't kissed."_

_All four snakes that were coiled around her limbs tightened. She gasped. Sasuke winked at her before he bent down, placing his mouth over her heart. She expected him to just give her an open mouthed kiss but the sudden pain of ripping flesh said otherwise. Sakura screamed bloody murder at the pain, closing her eyes tightly and clenching her hands and toes. The worst of the pain ended after a few seconds, but there was still a burning ache that resided._

_"Hush," Sasuke cooed. He lifted his face up to her level, grinning._

_Sasuke's pale face was covered in dark red blood. It shined against his skin, making him look ethereal. Her gaze switched from his face to the hand he was now holding up. In his palm was a heart, her heart. All of the valves looked ripped and tattered, they squelched blood as the still pulsing organ tried to pump out liquid life._

_She physically gagged. Sasuke smirked._

_The small heart thudded in his hand, it was still alive and so was she. It oozed out blood as it tried to do its job, failing because it wasn't connected to her system anymore._

_"You see, Sakura," Sasuke said quietly, dragging his gaze back and forth from her to the organ in his hand. "I own you and there isn't anything you can do about it."_

_He leaned forward. "You can run,"_

_His free hand came up and wrapped itself around her neck. "You can hide,"_

_He let his face drift so close that their lips touched when he spoke. "You can do anything,"_

_His lips brushed sensually against hers, licking, sucking, and biting. The blood that stained his face was now smeared on hers. "But I'll always have control over you."_

_With that said he held her heart above her head and squeezed, letting the organ pop, the crimson blood raining down._

* * *

><p>The cold porcelain toilet bowl felt so refreshing against her aching head. She didn't mind the thought of germs and bacteria; she just wanted to cool her temperature down.<p>

The second she woke up she felt bile climbing up her throat. She jumped out of bed faster than an Olympic gymnast and dove for the toilet so she wouldn't have to clean up puke off of the floor. She groaned as another wave of nausea decided to smack her in the face. Preparing herself for the worst, she sat up on her knees, stared into the toilet, and prayed to god almighty that whatever would come out wouldn't bounce off the water and splash her face.

She felt something start to defy gravity inside and she braced herself. She puked up the rest of her dinner, which consisted of cereal and some crackers with cheese. One of the doctors, she forgot who, said that she desperately needed to gain some weight, so most of all she ate was carbs.

She groaned again. So much for gaining anything, she sneered at the puke in the toilet. After wiping her face and rinsing her mouth out she curled into a ball on the floor.

She was free, that much was obvious. Sasuke dumped her on the curb like trash, he wouldn't be coming back. He was done with her. Yet, her dream had her thinking otherwise.

It hurt to know that he wasn't done with her. He was haunting her, forcing her into a small corner of her own mind.

_"You can run,"_

Sakura clutched her head in her hands.

_"You can hide,"_

Her breathing turned ragged. "No, no, no."

_"You can do anything,"_

She gripped her hair and pulled frantically. Anything to make his voice go away.

_"But I'll always have control over you."_

It was too much, she broke down and began to cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for any weird mistakes, I hate how FF handles italics .<strong>_

_**Well, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but there's so much that I need to clear up that I decided to just end this chapter here.**_

_**I'll clear up how Sakura originally got free, her pregnancy, what happened to our dearest Sasuke, and all of that fantastic jazz next!**_

_**I hope you're all excited!**_

_**~Much thanks to Fabia13 for inspiring me to write quicker and all of the nice reviews!**_


	12. note

Yup, the horrible, horrible Author's Note. (BUM BUM BUM.)

No, I'm not giving up on the story, I've actually been writing ever since my last update and I'm still nowhere near done. Harumph.

Well, it seems that FF is on to us and is cleaning out the MA stories… And Trophy definitely fits into that category. Though, I don't even know if they'll for sure be deleting stories, hopefully that isn't the case. There are so many great stories with fantastic plots besides the sex, I'd hate to see them go…

Which totally sucks because I was enjoying being over the 200 mark for reviews… D': But, oh well, shit happens.

I guess I'll open an account on AdultFanFiction under the same name unless there are some other places that people upload their stories to. Though, people get like, no reviews there, which also sucks nasty stuff.

If anyone does have any other popular Fic sites would they mind sharing? It would be greatly appreciated!

Lots of love,

The Opened Way xoxo 


	13. Message from a Crow

**RE-UPLOADED BECAUSE OF REVIEW PROBLEMS. I'M SORRY IF YOU GOT AN ALERT AND THOUGHT I UPDATED AGAIN. MY BAD.**

_READ READ READ READ_

_DON'T YOU DARE SKIP THIS._

**_I know that no one likes to listen to excuses, and I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated, but it hasn't been a whole year since my last update, so I'm not as bad as some people! (No offense to anyone.)_**

**_There are only two reasons why I didn't update. One being my computer having to go in to be fixed. Which sucked major ass, oh my god. Anyway, I started writing this chapter on paper and I got pretty far, but I had nowhere to type it… and honestly, this story is graphic in more ways than one… I definitely didn't want to type this up at the public library or on anyone else's computer, heh, awkward._**

**_I got my computer back and I instantly got back to work. And then my father passed away. The last few months I spent with my dad before his death weren't on the happiest terms, so I kind of fell into a slight depression and didn't do much. His death really took a toll on me._**

**_I'm better now, not with much help from my friends (sly dig bitches), but I'm back! I'm sorry for all of you who waited anxiously for this! I know what it's like to wait for a story to update! IT KILLS ME. So I totally hated being one of those authors that take forever!_**

**_Thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting, following, and sticking along!_**

**_I highly recommend re-reading the story just so you're all caught up!_**

**_Much love,_**

**_Melissa, aka TheOpenedWay._**

* * *

><p>She was asleep; her blatant snoring told him so. She was sleeping while a baby formed inside of her, draining her of energy for its own uses. Life is a beautiful thing, he thought. And it pleased him enough to actually warm his heart that he was giving Sakura <em>life.<em> He was giving her a new life and a life inside of her. He was giving a fetus life. They both were granted lives as beings and a life to live by _him_.

Sasuke smirked. Maybe he was some sort of god.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts, now wasn't the time to drift off into wonderland, he needed to keep his eyes on the road ahead, the future. Though, Sakura and their child would have a better one than himself, but it was the right thing to do.

Sasuke realized his sins; he knew that he committed crimes. He was able to accept the fact but he wasn't ready to receive the punishment. Running away from the police would be something that his family would heavily frown upon, considering the force was in his blood. He should be the cop chasing, not the criminal running.

Sasuke held back the chuckle rising in his throat. What has he done in the last ten years that his family _wouldn't_ frown upon? Whatever, it wasn't like his brother was doing too much better.

Huffing, he reached up to harshly rub his temples. Letting his mind wander into Wonderland is a no. The future is a yes. No getting carried away. The raven male nodded, he was ready.

Sasuke walked into her room as quietly as possible, a sedative injection in his hand. When he reached her side he bent down onto his knees and leaned over her form. Sakura was always beautiful, even when she was crying, bruised, and even when she was rough and fierce when fighting him back. His fingers somehow found their way into her hair. Her soft, delicate, blossom colored hair. One of the things that made him notice her in the first place.

Playing with the strands gently, he leaned in, his lips hovering over hers. He could feel the air coming out of her nose against his face. It felt strangely satisfying to know that his beautiful, beautiful Sakura was alive beneath him, breathing his air in and out. He just wanted to take that breath away from her, not in a bad way, no; he just wanted to kiss her and make her drown in his own breath, make her realize that he had the upper hand no matter what.

Before his mind could slip off into more random thoughts, he pressed his lips to hers. There was no movement involved, he decided to stay still, capture the moment. This would be the last time he could touch her in such ways. He lifted away from her and let his hand drift to her stomach, hovering over her still flattened womb.

Sighing, he just wished that maybe he could have made love to Sakura once, so then the child forming beneath his hand would have been created in a happier sense. The vision of her face contorting in ecstasy entered his mind. He wished she would scream out his name as if she _wanted_ him to touch her. It would be such a sight to witness her enjoying what he did to her mentally and physically, she would be divine.

Ok, ok. Now was the time to act, his mind wouldn't stop trailing away from the main objective. "Just sleep tight a little longer," He murmured, easily finding a vein and sliding the needle into her skin. She squirmed a bit but remained asleep.

He couldn't have her waking up for a while.

* * *

><p>Sasuke practically laughed. It was just as easy to get her out of his condo as it was the day he first brought her in. The house under him was empty while the other two were occupied by an old couple and some college student named Tayuya. Said girl was out partying while the couple had probably retired to bed. So, ultimately, carrying her out of his room, in the elevator, and down to the parking lot was uneventful.<p>

The dark cover of the night made it hard for any possible bystander to see him lift Sakura into the passenger seat of his truck. Not that he would have minded. The police would be on his ass in less than an hour. That's why he wasn't taking anything with him. A quick stop at the bank was all he needed before he dropped Sakura off, then another quick stop to Juugo's to get a new ride.

Then all he could look forward to was a new life on the run.

Sasuke got into the driver's seat and buckled in. The drive to the bank was quick. Sasuke parked at the corner of the lot, making sure the car didn't look too suspicious somehow.

The person at the desk was a fast paced man. Sasuke liked that. He listened to Sasuke's request of emptying and disabling his whole account, quirked his brow, and then got to work with no questions asked. Sasuke liked that too. He was in and out in a total of fifteen minutes, strolling to his car with enough money to last him over two lifetimes. He inherited the Uchiha fortune after all, and his job paid quite well. Not that he was bragging; money was really only green cotton to him.

Sakura was still resting peacefully in the car, completely undisturbed. The ravenette got back into the equally black truck. Instead of buckling up or turning the car on, Sasuke's fingers found their way into his hair, stressfully running through his locks.

This was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. Getting over the massacre was incredibly hard, so hard that it caused him to be where he is today, but that was fate falling into place. Right now he had to go against his heart and his wants; he had to push those demons that make him so evil away to see the light, which is returning Sakura. He was in love with her and it was killing him to give up everything for her sake.

But that's what love is.

Love is what made Shisui risk his life to try and save him, he took a knife to the back for him. So, Sasuke will give up his life for his girl and their child. It wasn't really that much of a sacrifice, he committed a horrible crime; he deserved to be behind bars. But he'll let the police chase after him, he just couldn't find it in himself to turn himself in.

Wasn't giving Sakura away enough?

If he went to jail Sakura would never come visit him. He would never be able to see his child. If he was still free like this, he could somehow see them without them knowing. He turned to the pinkette next to him. Yes, he would watch from a safe distance and he would never hurt her again.

Because that's what you do when you're in love. Sacrifice… right?

Sasuke sighed, letting his sweaty palms rest in his lap, palm side up. He couldn't help but smirk sadly, so he was nervous? He wouldn't deny it, it's just been such a long time since he's had his nerves wracked this much.

Looking from his hands to Sakura, he murmured, "Why are you doing this to me?" He barely registered the crack in his voice when he suddenly started to tear up.

Oh god, he was crying.

He couldn't handle it. Giving her up so abruptly was just too hard, he couldn't do it. Quitting cold turkey was hard for an addict. And like any addict, he needed his fill instantly. Sakura was unbuckled and pulled over the seat and into his lap within the next ten seconds.

Her legs were awkwardly draped over the center counsel while she was seated in his lap. Though, there was so much room in his large truck that he knew it wasn't too terribly uncomfortable for her. With his arms wrapped around his floare, he buried his face in her hair, most likely making some strands damp with tears.

He turned her limp head towards him, allowing him the access to kiss her face. His lips trailed everywhere, her chin, her nose, up and down each cheek, her wide forehead, each eyelid, and then he repeated. He couldn't get enough of her. Her lightly sweet taste, her scent that held a mix of his own, her hot breath.

Perfection.

She was like a puppet, sprawled over him in a way that her limbs looked uneven. Her head hung back as he looked at her, making her look even more like a pink haired marionette. But, it was an insult to call her such things. Sakura was a strong willed girl, always getting forced to bow on her knees yet still resisting in some way. She was never fully broken in to his commands. If she truly was a puppet, her strings just weren't compatible with his fingers.

That was how he liked her though, his pink haired spitfire, Sakura.

Pulling her into his chest so her head rested against his shoulder, he pushed some stray locks out of her closed eyes. "So beautiful,"

They sat like that for a while, him staring at her with tears dripping from his eyes and her limp in his arms.

His precious, precious Sakura was always beautiful. Bruised, tear stained, screaming, sleeping, anytime.

* * *

><p>It was done.<p>

Completed. Finalized. Accomplished. Achieved. Yes, he was finally done.

It all happened in such a blur that he could barely process everything right now. One minute he was sobbing over her form in the parking lot, the next minute they were driving, and after that they were at the station. As insane as it was, he just ended up pushing his little prize out of the car and onto the curb right in front of the fucking door. Though, he was insane anyway, so it wasn't really that surprising.

It was basically just laughable. Well, no, he shouldn't say that. It was laughable _then,_ not so much now. It was so disrespectful to just push her out, but he had to do it quick. Cops were sitting inside the station sixty feet away from them, probably trying to find a lead on him.

Ha, he just gave them what they wished for. Lucky bastards.

But that was beside the point.

He turned the wheel harshly, the large truck in his control flowing with the movement, turning the next corner and speeding down a darkened street. Juugo's place was around the next few corners; hopefully the guy would still be open for business.

Sasuke's thoughts were soon answered as he pulled up to a building that look professional enough, even thought it was the complete opposite. Parking and shutting off the car, Sasuke got out and walked around the building until a small side door came into view. He didn't bother knocking, Juugo wouldn't give a rats ass if he just barged in.

"Juugo," He called, walking into the brightly lit shop. It hurt his eyes as they were forced to adjust from pitch black to bright ass yellow. "Juugo, you here?" He tried once more, stepping past bins full of random machine parts.

"Back here," A deep voice replied from deeper in the building. Sasuke sighed, but the sound of some machinery blocked it out.

Walking around obstacles of car parts, actual cars, and tool cabinets, Sasuke finally came up next to his fiery haired acquaintance. Juugo was a large man with muscles that equaled that of a gorilla, many would expect him to be a professional bencher. Not a mechanic by day and an illegal car and drug dealer by night.

That was how Sasuke met him in the first place, buying all sorts of injections trying to find some solace. That was easily ten years ago, back in high school. He had received no help from the drugs, the institution, or even his own prescription. Sakura helped somewhat, but not enough.

The orange haired man looked up from the tire he was currently filling with air. When Sasuke was what met his eyes, he would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. "Sasuke?" Said man looked straight at him. "Uhm… Just gimme a sec, if I don't fill this properly it'll either explode or just become a piece of garbage."

Juugo finished a solid four minutes later, not that Sasuke was keeping track. He just happened to glance at a small clock when Juugo spoke and when he finished. The large man sighed, wiped his hands off and turned towards the Uchiha. "Sasuke, I thought you quit years ago." He said sternly.

Sasuke knew that Juugo didn't mean it as a question; he was basically saying he wouldn't sell to him. Though, that was ok. Drugs weren't in his immediate future.

"I need a car. I'll sell you my Ford for anything small and fast, new plates too."

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Sakura was found just outside of the station. She finished her time at the hospital, thankfully leaving clean without any diseases or harmful damage done to her body.<p>

She left with a baby, though.

She was currently sitting at the kitchen table with a baby. She was eating her small portion of oatmeal with a baby. She was _feeding her_ baby.

She had a baby inside of her.

Rin and Kabuto had come in the next day to tell her the news. They also shared about how she had no STD's, thank the lord. They had said that physically, she could support the baby and that the birth could be a good one.

No one said anything about if she was emotionally or mentally stable for a baby. They implied it, but no words were said.

You don't suffer through severe trauma without losing some piece of yourself. The monsters of one's mind and reality will bite away at chunks of who you once were, ultimately changing you forever. Flesh and muscle may grow back, irregular at best. But your mental state just… doesn't, not completely. If someone does come out of a situation like Sakura's unscathed then… well, she would be completely envious of them.

She leaned back in her chair, letting out a loud sigh. She wasn't saying that she _wasn't_ going to have the baby. She was ok with the act of abortion, but just because she was fine with it didn't mean she would do it. She'd have the baby, she thought as she let her palm rest upon her stomach. She'd have the baby, but she wouldn't keep it.

* * *

><p>It was November and she was showing a bit. Her hips had widened slightly and her breasts grew, not to mention the little bit of added pudge to her belly. The last time Sasuke had <em>touched<em> her was in September, in the middle of the hallway after her escape attempt. So, she was in her second month of pregnancy.

Though, Tsunade had told her that anyway.

Tsunade and Rin have filled her in on everything about terminating the pregnancy and about carrying on with it. They gave her time to think about it but she decided pretty quickly. She was going to let the being inside of her live. There were many factors that came into play, but the main reason for her decision was… Sasuke had no family left. This child could be the start of a new Uchiha clan.

No, she wasn't planning on giving the child to Sasuke. More like, giving his family name more meaning.

Tsunade had told her about the massacre too. Apparently she used to know Sasuke's relatives, but not too closely. She had said that Sasuke's brother was supposedly alive and in hiding, the man could be anywhere. Just like Sasuke. Well, the apples don't fall far from each other, and quite possibly from the tree, well, if this Madara man was the tree. Tsunade didn't go into much detail.

In some ways she was doing this for Sasuke, in some ways she wasn't. The baby inside of her was not going to be a gift to him, she was not keeping it in his honor, no. She was keeping it because this baby would be the turn of the tainted clan named Uchiha. It would be a rebirth of a family. The baby would grow up to be pure and filled with happiness. It would know of its heritage and be proud to say that it is from a cursed clan, but they themself were _not _cursed. This child was the new beginning to the Uchiha.

Well, it made sense in Sakura's mind.

Hopefully the child's parents would raise it to have that kind of mindset. Or maybe the chosen parents wouldn't even inform the child of its bloodline. Sakura didn't know. Absentmindedly, she patted her stomach with the pads of her fingers. She needed to start looking for adoptive parents.

Ino and Tsunade said they would start advertising for her, mostly because she really didn't want to do it herself. Sakura fell into a small sort of depression, especially after she went through another withdrawal phase a week after she was released from Sasuke's _care._

It was hard to find happiness again. Months of abuse and being confined to a small space do that to a person. Then topping it all off with a pregnancy from your captor makes it all so much worse. She's heard of worse cases, some, where it's a person's own family member or friend who does cruel things to them. People, who are stolen away, locked in cells, raped, and impregnated more than once, kept in captivity for years like some kind of captured zoo animal.

So, maybe she shouldn't complain too much.

Though, it is a fact that you don't suffer through some form of trauma without losing a piece of yourself. People can't survive through hell and back without getting some part of their soul ripped off and thrown away. People change and they aren't who they used to be. She was a prime example of that.

She was the same on the outside to some people, pink hair, green eyes, just a tad over 5'3. Only very few could see the few scars that clawed up her arms, dark bags from one too many sleepless nights and depression under her eyes, and a frame that was changing to properly house her offspring. She didn't smile like she used to, if not at all. She also didn't read much anymore, which Tsunade noticed.

Sakura felt like changed throughout her _experience _with Sasuke, just not positively. She used to be the flower of her namesake, beautiful, delicate, and bright. Sasuke was the man that came along, chopped her off of her branch, stuck her in a pot with little water and carelessly threw her in a dark corner to shrivel up and wither.

She snorted. Stupid analogy.

* * *

><p>Sakura was called into the police station frequently for questioning. There was a lot to cover and not enough time in the day to nail everything. They still hadn't found Sasuke or any evidence of where he headed off to. His condo had everything in it, furniture, clothes, utilities, they even had an investigation team go in and bring back some of the clothes Sakura had worn. For whatever reason, they didn't share. His car hasn't been sighted anywhere and neither has he. It was scary, knowing that Sasuke was still out there hiding under everyone's nose. He could be hiding outside her window, waiting to make her reoccurring nightmare come true.<p>

Yamato said she would have to testify her case even though Sasuke wasn't there to be charged. But, that would happen later once they find more evidence and they question everyone else in the case properly.

One of those people is Naruto. Sakura had seen him at the police station once, he ran up to her crying, sobbing apologies into her shoulder. He kept saying how bad he felt because he had no idea and that he would have beat Sasuke to a pulp if he realized sooner. After the police talked to him, he said that he now understood her subtle hints. She told him not to feel guilty. He cried louder and hugged tighter.

They became closer after that. He asked for her number and he called her quite often. Naruto was a very loving and sunny boy, he made her smile. He came over to her house one day, apparently he knew Tsunade because of family ties, so she approved of him. When he came over he brought his girlfriend, a shy girl named Hinata. She was beautiful in fairy tale type way, she just looked like a violet hued princess. She was also very kind, giving small smiles, comforting pats on Sakura's hands, and encouraging her with her light colored eyes.

Sakura instantly took a liking to Hinata Hyuga. She didn't look down on her with pity. Sakura loved that. No one was sorrier for her more than she was for herself; she didn't need any more pity filled glances. That was why Hinata was so refreshing.

Those pastel eyes just seemed so… encouraging. Telling her to feel better, to get stronger, and take life one step at a time. Everyone else's eyes would say the same thing, but sorrow was mixed in, always.

Sakura sighed, slinging on her satchel as she headed out of the police station doors. They didn't ask much of her today, mostly nonchalant things that she didn't even care to remember. She was starting to think Yamato had a crush on her, since they called her in so much and all he would do is ask her the most random questions. The only reason she was able to leave this early was because she had to go to work.

Sakura applied for a job right after her therapist recommended it. She jumped at the opportunity to busy herself, it was better than sulking. She got accepted at large pottery store. Her boss put her on the floor at first, but immediately switched her out to work in the storage room. She wasn't as smiley and cheerful as he expected, and the customers didn't really appreciate her cold welcomes. So, checking and rearranging the stock in the storage room was her main assignment.

She wasn't going to complain. She didn't really like saying "Hello." Or "Welcome! What are looking for today?" with a fake smile and crinkled eyes.

She walked into the store right on time, plastering that ever so fake smile on as she was welcomed by her coworkers. All of them knew of her past from the news, so they always acted awkward around her. She tried to ignore it. Walking into the back rooms, she grabbed her store apron, nametag, and grabbed her checklist. Next, she walked through another door that led to the insanely large storage room.

"Here we go," She sighed, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, Sakura! Wow, you're here already—Oh! Look at the time! It is your shift already. Wow! I'm so totally whacked today! I didn't quite finish sorting through all of the boxes that were delivered last night, so if you don't mind going through those for me…"Her coworker, Mia, trailed off. She was a short girl with equally short brown hair. All she did was talk, smile, and party. She never finished her work, but Sakura never said anything. More things to occupy her mind.

"Sure, Mia." _Don't I always?_

The small, boisterous girl squealed, smiling brightly. "Thanks, Sakura! I'll be sure to tell Deidara how much of a good worker you are!"

'_Yeah you will. Once your done sucking up to him.'_ Inner snickered. Sakura resisted the urge to snort. Instead, she just nodded.

Mia practically bolted out of the storage room. Good riddance, she thought. It wasn't that she didn't like the college girl, she just happened to get on her nerves often. She had a habit of bringing up Sakura's past. Mia has obviously never heard of forgetting.

The pinkette shook her head. She needed to start working, especially since there was so much left to do. She started with the unopened box closest to her, opening it carefully. Mia once said there was an older woman who once opened the box wrong, sticking the box cutter too deep and scratching a rare and extremely expensive teapot Deidara ordered for a special customer. She was fired within the hour.

Making sure not to make the same mistake, Sakura did her job carefully, sorting through each individual, large box steadily. Three hours passed by easily. Sakura just finished taking stock of the two boxes Mia didn't get to and she still had five of her own. There was no use complaining, she was the one who agreed to get a job. Plus, it was better than sitting at home being stared at with Tsunade's sad glance.

Without complaint, she started the first of her five boxes. This box was full of clear glass plates with intricate designs painted around all of the edges. Matching bowls and silverware were also packed underneath. She started to check off everything when Deidara walked in.

He was a tall man. He had long, blonde hair, sharp features, blue eyes that were defined by thick lashes. He kept part of his hair tied up while the rest was free. It was a weird look, but he was not unattractive. If she were more interested in guys, she would say he was actually quite beautiful. He always showed up to the store in a dark dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up at his elbows, some khaki's, and a black tie with red clouds printed on it. No matter what, he always wore the tie. Sakura actually grew quite fond of it.

"I take it I'm more interesting than the delivery, yeah?" He snickered.

Oh yeah, he had a speech impediment. It got kind of annoying, but it became easy to ignore.

"I guess so, sir." She replied quietly. She set her checklist down and looked at him, he obviously wanted to talk.

Deidara strode over and leaned against the wall next to her, his arms crossed over his chest. "So Mia left you to do the work she was too slow to catch up on?" Sakura nodded. "Hm, I presumed so, yeah." He sighed and scratched his cheek. "I'll tell you what. You can finish up your load and leave two boxes for her. She's so full of energy she'll be able to handle it next time. Eh?"

He was smiling awkwardly at her, nervousness evident in his sky blue eyes. Deidara often reminded her of Naruto. Maybe that was why she kind of liked him.

"Ok, if that's what you would like, sir."

Deidara looked down at his shoes. His expression was a mix of sadness and worry. Something was up. Curiously, she waved her hand in his line of sight.

Without looking up, he mumbled, "Sakura, you're a great worker, and I really appreciate it, I do, yeah." He sounded solemn.

"Uhm, thank you, Deidara, sir." She replied awkwardly. She was so getting canned.

"I just wanted to let you know that. I really appreciate you being a part of my staff." Deidara lifted his eyes from his designer shoes to look at her. Almost immediately, Sakura regretted making eye contact. He looked depressed and worried.

He coughed and his eyes instantly cleared up, going back to their usual, cheerful look. "Well, yes. Uh, just finish a couple more boxes and you're free to go home."

One of her pink eyebrows lifted. "Ok then? Thank you, sir."

Deidara left through the stockroom door with a grunt, not even looking back. He knew of her dilemma, but he never really treated her differently because of it. She wondered what was pulling his hair today. Maybe he was drunk? Sakura huffed out a laugh and got back to work.

* * *

><p>"Let me see her, Deidara." He growled smoothly, staring the blonde down.<p>

The shorter man sneered up at the ravenette. "Over my dead body, yeah. I'm not going to let you near her."

"You know this is necessary."

"She isn't… ok."Deidara huffed, anxiously scratching the back of his neck, looking down. He pondered for a couple of seconds, sighing once more. "Fine, whatever, yeah. Just let me just talk to her first."

The dark man's eyes narrowed. "Don't hint at anything. You know I need to talk to her sooner or later. Don't give her a reason to run."

"Whatever, Uchiha." Deidara snarled. "Talk to her and then get your ass at out of here." With that said, Deidara stormed out of his office, the door slamming shut behind him.

Anywhere between five to ten minutes passed before the moody blonde came back through the door, his usual smirky expression was switched for a sullen one. "Just go." He bemoaned. Deidara stepped away from the door, giving him his chance to enter.

Just as he was about to do so, Deidara swung his arm out, stopping him. "Talk and then get out, or else I'll blow your ass up. I've been itching to do it forever, yeah. Pein can't cover your ass forever."

"Hn," He grunted, walking past him.

* * *

><p>As weird as that was, she brushed it off with a smile. She got to leave early! She may not like it at home, but sometimes work just gets old, especially when you do the same exact thing each time. But, who was she to complain?<p>

Setting down her box cutter, she grabbed her pen and checked off a few more items that were in the package. She was checking off things impatiently, excited that Deidara was siding with her and forcing Mia to pick up on her slack. Dropping her clipboard to the side, the pinkette stood up. Now she had to place the merchandise up on the shelves for someone else to put later stock the store.

She picked up a large dinnerware set that was in its own box and lifted it up onto the shelves. Once she made sure it was pushed back far enough not to fall, she turned around, only to be met with such a familiar face that her heart instinctively started to pound a mile a minute.

That dark hair, the cold eyes, the pale yet smooth features and that all too knowing smirk, "Hello, Sakura."

But not the voice, no. It didn't match the image of the man in her head.

Sakura slammed her back against the shelves behind her, eyes opened frantically wide. She couldn't tell if the items on the shelves were shaking, or if it was just her heart still thumping loudly against her chest.

"Please do not confuse me with my brother."

No, he wasn't Sasuke. He had much longer hair, tied into a ponytail at the nape of his thick neck. He was dressed in a dark red dress shirt with black slacks. He also had the red cloud tie around his neck, just like her boss. Her attention was quickly drawn away from his outfit to his hand, twirling her box cutter around his fingers expertly. He was deadly. His aura, his body stance, his similarities to Sasuke proved that point well enough.

Sasuke…

'_Please do not confuse me with my brother.'_

Brother… Sasuke's brother. Itachi Uchiha. The murderer of the whole Uchiha clan, standing there, twirling a weapon around his fingers, staring at her blankly. Oh god, he even knew her name, where she worked, and he obviously knew about her time with Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Was he here too? Her head swiveled around frantically, searching for the other Uchiha. "Sasuke is not here, Sakura."

'_He has to be lying. He's lying. Get out of here. The baby—'_

The baby! Her hand instinctively went to her lower stomach. Before her fingers could even touch her apron, a warm hand gently grabbed hers, pulling it away and pinning it against the shelf by her hip. Another equally warm hand found its way onto her shoulder, holding her in place. Flashes of moments of abuse flickered in her mind, memories that deserved to be locked up pushed themselves forth and all she saw was red.

Sasuke wouldn't touch her baby. Sasuke wouldn't touch her. _Sasuke wasn't allowed to come back._

Thrashing her head from side to side, Sakura snarled like a rabid animal. Teeth bared, eyesight fuzzy, and her form throwing itself around trying to get out from the dark man's hold. She swore she heard herself bark at him as she tried to capture some part of his flesh in her teeth, a nice, deep bite would teach him she wasn't a force to be reckoned with anymore.

Luck seemed to be in her favor, she thought as her teeth found purchase on his upper arm. She bit down and thrashed her head like a dog playing with a toy. In her wild frenzy of teeth she barely noticed Itachi releasing her one hand. Sakura barely registered what was happening until she slumped back against the shelves.

"I struck you lightly on a numbing point in your arm, don't be alarmed. People tend to think that pressure points are only used in martial arts. They are used quite frequently for relaxation, numbing, and even sleep aids. You should be back to normal in a couple of minutes."

Sakura grunted.

"Do you know who I am?" The pinkette nodded her head slightly. "I must be the beholder of death in your eyes then." The older Uchiha brother's lips twitched into a small smirk at the snort Sakura released. Well, it seems he doesn't have to share the tale of the massacre to her, she already knew. That makes everything so much easier.

"Yes, well then, I shall get straight to the point." Itachi breathed deeply, thinking of what he should say. "Each of us lives dependent and bound by our individual knowledge and our awareness. All that is what we call reality, however, both knowledge and awareness are equivocal. One's reality might be another's illusion; we all live inside our own fantasies. Don't you think that's true, Sakura?" Sakura didn't know where he was taking this, so she kept quiet; keeping her gaze on his neck instead of his face. "My little brother is a broken man, Sakura. He's seen things that scar him more deeply than you. Of course, that doesn't make amends for his actions. That, I understand."

If they met under different circumstances, Sakura would have called Itachi pretty. He had long, black eyelashes. His eyes were like Sasuke's, maybe just a tad bit lighter. They even had a smoke-like tint. Almost as if he was losing his vision all together.

"I know what Sasuke did to you was unmoral and cruel, but you have to understand that he wasn't in the right of mind." He said calmly. Itachi took a step back, releasing his light hold on her. "There is no way to fix the trouble he has caused. I simply wanted to make you aware of that."

Her hands slowly came up to touch her stomach; eyes casted down towards the floor. She knew where he was coming from, she really did. Tsunade had told her of Itachi. The way she spoke of him made him sound kind of like the good guy. Her aunt had said that there is a lot of misunderstanding about the Uchiha Massacre. In a way, Tsunade sounded as if she trusted Itachi.

Itachi was telling her that Sasuke was clouded. His mind was filled with fog that wouldn't let him see right from wrong. Sasuke's reality was orbited by his own sick past. That was what caused all of this. His own knowledge was different from everyone else's. All Sasuke knew was death and heartbreak, so that was all he could reflect onto her. Of course, that was wrong, and cruel, and disgusting, and… well, she could go on for weeks.

She could never forgive Sasuke, never. It hurt too much to bear the pain he had driven into her from rounds and rounds of torture. The familiar queasy feeling started to form in her stomach just thinking about it.

_"Don't stress yourself out… Don't stress the baby…"_

Taking in a well needed breath, Sakura looked up at Itachi. "Yeah…" She mumbled feebly.

Itachi stared at her for a few seconds, his hazed eyes blank. He must have been waiting for her to say more. Though, he soon realized that Sakura didn't have anything else to cough up. He looked disappointed.

"Yes…" He said quietly. "This is farewell." He gave her one last remorseful look before turning around and leaving just as quietly as he came.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was supposed to be the final chapter… but I still have some more events that need to be told before I finish this up! I know how annoying it is to wait for a story to update, and I promised a lot of fans that I'd get this up quick! (Super sorry that I didn't live up to my word!) <em>****_So I decided to cut this chapter a tad short and update now! :D Do you guys understand where I was coming from with the whole Itachi/Sakura chat? You know, Itachi being the heroic big bro and trying to amend for Sasuke blah blah...? I hope you guys do... it made sense in MY head..._**

**_Thank you so much everyone! My apologies once more! Thank you so freaking much for sticking around!_**  
><strong><em>Lots of hugs and kisses and whatever else makes people happy! Please review and leave your thoughts! (Please excuse any mistakes)<em>**


	14. Courageous Acts

_"No one can tell what goes on in between the person you were and the person you become.  
>No one can chart that blue and lonely section of hell.<br>There are no maps of the change.  
>You just come out the other side.<br>Or you don't." -Stephen King_

* * *

><p>Deidara drove her home the night Itachi paid her a visit. She criticized herself harshly for not processing the image of the red clouds on her boss's tie and the ring on his finger. Deidara was part of the Akatsuki. She didn't know what their purpose was, but she knew that they were the worst kind of news; worse than Sasuke.<p>

He dropped her off at home and walked her to the door upon request. He looked her in the eyes that night with such sadness in his gaze that she swore she saw herself. He apologized for what had happened, saying that everything would be alright and that no harm would come her way. She believed him.

Naruto and Hinata became her closest friends, not better than Ino, of course. All three of them helped her out so much in their own ways. Hinata was soft and caring; not really understanding what Sakura went through, but trying her hardest to be there. Ino was her best friend through thick and thin, doing whatever she could to make Sakura comfortable readjusting to life. Naruto was there for her through everything. He comforted her more than anyone. Showering her with brotherly love and being a friend that only comes along once in a lifetime.

Naruto was the sun that peaked through the bleak clouds that hovered over her. He was humorous and caring. Naruto carried a vibe that could crack through the saddest of personal shells. She could see why Sasuke had kept him around. Naruto was the best medicine for all kinds of problems.

Adoption was still her choice. She did not change her mind. She met with many pairings. It was hard and awkward, but she decided one couple was the perfect match. A young woman named Shizune(who apparently shadowed Tsunade many years ago) and her husband Genma. They both had an air of love surrounding them. They were both excited to have a child considering Shizune was unable to have her own.

Sasuke was gone. No trace of him whatsoever.

Throughout everything he put her through she never wished death upon him. That would be childish and she was raised better than that. Sakura would never forgive him. She hoped that one day he might find peace within himself and his past. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be happy.

Sakura was at home the night her water broke. Tsunade and Jiraiya were discussing some sort of business in the kitchen when Sakura came stumbling down the stairs in her pajamas, fear written all over her face.

The birth was quick; so fast that it would be pointless to have an epidural.

It was the twenty-seventh of May; precisely 11:30 when he was born.

A boy.

He was small; five pounds and eleven ounces. He had black hair. Not quite as dark as Sasuke's, not even as dark as Itachi's. It was a smoky black and it fit well with his olive skin tone, courtesy of his mother. When Sakura put a little bit of thought into it, she decided that he could easily pass as Shizune's child.

A doctor came in the room with important forms soon after her child was born. He told her that she could change her mind right there and then. Once she signed that papers there would be no going back. Her newborn son would not legally be hers anymore.

She looked down at the infant that rested in her arms. Gently, she brushed the black tufts of hair that resided on his head, cooing at him in a motherly fashion all the while.

She signed the papers for a closed adoption. They took her son away soon after.

He hadn't opened his eyes yet, and for that she was thankful. He looked too much like the Uchiha's she had crossed paths with. If he opened his eyes to reveal inky black orbs she wouldn't be able to handle it. All she would see is Sasuke looking back at her. She didn't want to know what Shizune and Genma would name him; she would break down if she knew.

She went home that night, crying tears of utter sadness as Tsunade rubbed her back in a comforting way. Naruto, Hinata, and Ino were waiting for her inside; each of them offering comforting hugs and soothing words in her ear.

Sakura quickly got her high school diploma, since she was under Sasuke's care when the rest of her class received them. She later moved on to medical school, specializing in Internal Medicine.

Life goes on, she learned. If she were to say she got nothing out of her experiences, then she'd be a filthy liar. To be alive is a grand thing, and Sakura can only be grateful that she came out with flesh on her bones and air in her lungs.

Living in itself is an act of courage, Tsunade had told her once.

Sakura considered herself the most courageous of all.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's a wrap!<br>I decided to leave a lot of things hanging for you to decide. I wanted the end to be ambiguous. Sasuke got his tooshie out of town and Itachi is just struttin' his stuff around somewhere.  
>Thank you all for reading my story and inspiring me to continue! It was so much fun! I owe so much to all of you! Thank you once again. C: <em>  
><em>I'll probably write more stories, but nothing too long. I've been brainstorming some ItaSaku stories… hmm…<em>

_Please review your thoughts! I would love to hear them!_


End file.
